The Life of a Winchester
by FireZombie
Summary: A little sis fic. I know they might not be popular, but I like them. Kira is willing to do anything for her brother's, even give up her life. K to be safe. Some language. Your warned.I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chipmunk, Scratches, Dead Boys Oh My!

** The Life Of A Winchester**

**Chapter 1 Chipmunk, Scratches, Dead Boys Oh My!**

"Come on Sammy, we don't really need to tell him do we?" I asked slightly nervous of what he might say.

"We have to. If we don't and he find's out, then we're just in for more trouble." Sam gave me the answer I really didn't want to hear.

"But he'll never let me drive it again! I mean it's only a teeny scratch, I can easily cover it up with black nail polish! I have plenty of it. Please Sammy." I gave my older brother the best 'boo boo' face I could muster.

Sam just glanced down at me. Standing 6'5" it's the only thing he can do. He gave me a that 'Sammy Smile' that I know and love.

"Ok. We won't tell him, YET, but sooner or later he's going to find out and then what?" Sam asked. Before I could answer my phone rang. "Hello. Oh hey Dean. No we're on our way back now. Ok. Ok. It went fine. Ok. Bye." I put my phone down and looked at Sam. "Bet you couldn't guess who that was?"

"Um well let me think...Dean? So what are you planning on telling him anyways?" Sam asked.

"Well I can tell him that a satanic, evil chipmunk was about to attack you while you were kindley getting gas and I thought quick to run it over. I was only thinking about saving my dear, sweet, older brother from the clutches of the evil chipmunk. Then the chipmunk jumped to try and escape and it scratched the car! But the good news is that I killed it and stopped it's reign of chipmunky terror." I said with a huge grin.

"Chipmunky terror?" Sam rolled his eyes and smiled as we pulled up to the motel we were staying at. I could only imagine what Dean would say if he found out I scratched his "baby".

"Ok go and get your nail polish while I stall Dean, but hurry up or we're both dead." Sam gave me a wink and I took off for the motel.

"Love ya Sammy!" I yelled before I entered the room to see Dean.

"So did you do good?" Dean asked as soon as I entered the room.

"I..um..well." Damn I couldn't get the words out. How was it on the phone I could lie no problem, but face to face? Nope not happening. Luckly Sam was right behind me and covered.

"She did better than I thought she would."

I gave Sam a quick smile and went to go get my nail polish when Dean stepped in front of me.

"Ok spill it. What happened?"

'Fuck almost made it' I thought

"Nothing happened. She did well." Sam spoke up.

Dean just looked down at me. True he wasn't as tall as Sam, but compared to my 5"3' midget ass he was a giant none the less.

I managed to get around him and went to my bag and began to rumage for the polish when I heard it...

"Well I'm going to get something to eat. You guys want anything?" Dean asked as he was pulling on his leather coat.

'Oh crap what do I do? He's going to see the scratch then Sammy and I are both dead! Crap, crap, crap!'

"Dean I scratched the car."

I looked up at Sam who just took the fall for me. 'That Sammy for ya. Always willing to die for his baby sister! I'll miss ya Sammy.' I thought.

"You what? And you were going to tell me this when?" Dean didn't look as mad as I though he would.

"I didn't mean too, we were pulling in for gas and I was driving because Kira was afraid to pull into the gas station and I guess I took the turn to wide. I'm sorry." Sam explained looking at the ground.

"Well I guess it's better than the evil chipmunk story." Dean said with a smirk.

"Wha? You knew? How the hell..?" I was starting to say.

"Watch your mouth. How do I know well it's simple." Dean started.

"Well..." Sam and I just wanted him to continue.

"You two talk WAY too loud and hang up your cell phone after I call next time. Now lets go get some food." He said as he was leaving. "But I do have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a good thing you stopped it's reign of chipmunky terror." He told me putting his hands on my shoulders..

"Dick."

"Bitch. Now let's go. I'm starving so I'll forget about the scratch for now."

Sam and I just looked at each other in amazement. Sam just shrugged and followed Dean. I was still in shock. (How could I forget to hang up my phone? God I'm a moran!) For one my oldest brother knew I scratched the car, not just any car, THE CAR. The car in which he loved more than life itself. And I was still alive. Not just me, but Sam too.

'Ok somethings wrong I know it.' I thought as I followed my older brothers.

**Background Time Yay!**

My name is Kira Winchester and I'm 17 years old. As you already know my older brothers are Sammy and Dean. What you probably don't know is that I'm adopted. Yup! Turns out that the same thing that killed Mary also killed my birth mother. John came to try and stop it, but was too late. He saw me lying in my crib and rather than making me go from foster home to foster home with people thinking I'm crazy for waht I saw, he took me in. He told me when I was 10 about my real mom, but no matter what he'll still always be my dad and Sammy and Dean will always be my big brothers! They kinda look out for me and I help them hunt the things that go bump in the night. They came and got me from school after Sammy's girlfriend Jessica was killed by the same thing that killed our mother. I was in a private school for the past 3 years. Dean thought I would be safer with them on the road so here I am. Sammy was teaching me how to drive and as you guessed I scratched the car. Yes THE CAR, SCRATCHED! My bad. We just got done hunting a shapeshifter and Dean thought we could use a little down time. I think it freaked him out a bit that he had shot, well himself. Ok know it weirded me out, but I'll get over it I guess. Anyways we're still looking for our dad who is god knows where and we're killing things along the way. I don't really mind not having a life as long as I get to spend time with my big brothers.

"Kira you comming?" Sam yelled from the pasenger seat of the 67' Impala. Dean was just drumming away to Matallica.

"I'm comming." I yelled as I broke into a sprint to the car. I climber into the back seat (as usual) and started humming along to 'Enter Sandman.' 'God I love this song.' I thought.

We got to the little cafe around 2:30 or so and sat in the booth at the far end of the cafe. Dean and I sat on one side while Sam sat across from us. The waitress came and took our orders and looked at us like we were crazy. I can't blame her we ordered enough food to feed a small town, but hey we're Winchester's and we have big apatites.

"Sooo what are we going after next?" Dean asked as he took a sip of his coke.

Sam looked up from his labtop.

"Well... we have a house in Mississipp that is said to show you your greatest fears, there's also a lake in Maine that some say a monster inhabits, oh there's a..."

He was cut off by the waitress bringing us our food.

"Well I like the way the lake monster sounds." Dean said taking a bite of his hamburger.

"Do we have to do the lake monster one?" I asked sounding a little more scared than I would have liked.

Dean and Sam just looked at me with well slight concern.

"Why don't you want to hunt the lake monster?" Dean asked all the while shoving french-fries into his mouth.

"Well...I..um..I don't." Why couldn't I tell them.

"Well?" Dean asked again.

"I um keep having this dream where I'm trying to grab something under water and..." my voice started trailing off.

Sam was looking from Dean to me.

"Ok so your reaching for something and..." Sam finally spoke up.

"Well something pulled me under and I couldn't struggle free. What ever it was kept pulling me farther down and I couldn't breath or see or hear and then everything goes dark and..."Dean cut me off

"Woah woah woah. Slow down." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok so just because you have a dream doesn't mean that it's going to happen." Sam added looking just as concerned as Dean.

"Yeah. Sammy's the psychic here not you." Dean smiled at Sam.

"It's Sam, and that's not funny. Maybe there is something to this lake monster. I mean we should at least look into it don't you think." Sam was asking Dean who was still focused om me.

"Well I guess. We'll go back to the hotel and see what we can find out about this lake ok."

"Ok" I mumbled.

We got back to the hotel room and Sam went straight to his computer and starting doing research about this so called lake monster and what not. Me on the other hand went to lay down. I haven't been sleeping so well lately. Gee I wonder why?

Dean was laying next to me watching T.V. (no not Oprah:) He kept glancing at me to make sure I was ok, but I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

DREAM

"Kira! Kira! What are you doing!"

I could hear Dean and Sam yelling for me, but I couldn't see anything. I couldn't breath. Soon I wasn't able to even hear their voices anymore. I felt so cold, so numb. I managed to look down and I say a little boy holding onto my leg, dragging me deeper into the merky water. I tried to swim to the surface, but I couldn't move.

"No I can't die like this! I don't want to die like this! Hell I don't want to die at all! Not now!" I kept yelling in my head.

"Your going to die! Just like all the others!"

I looked and saw the little boy was talking to me. That's when I realized who it was, 'Jason.'

"You can hear me?" I asked

"Of course I can. It's your fault and you'll die like all the others." He was grinning at me and for some reason it made me feel sick.

"NO NOT LIKE THIS! NO PLEASE! DEAN, SAM PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

END DREAM

"Kira! Kira! Kira wake up! Please wake up!" Dean was shaking me trying to wake me up. Sam went to get a cold towel.

"NO LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! LET ME GO!"

Suddenly I was jerked awake. I was breathing hard and sweating well like a pig. I was struggling to get away from Dean not really knowing who he was.

"Kira it's ok." he said while hugging me. "Your ok. Just calm down baby girl."

By this time Sam was at my other side gently rubbing my back to calm me down.

"It's my fault!" I was saying in between the tears. "Oh god it's my fault. I killed him! How did I forget? How COULD I forget?" I think I was mumbling at this point.

Sam and Dean just looked at each other (Ok I dare you to try and keep count of how many tines they look at each other. Bet you can't do it.) trying to understand what I was talking about.

"Kira, who did you kill? What are you talking about?" Sam asked softly. So softly that I barley heard him.

"Jason. I killed him! Oh god I killed Jason." I started crying again, but this time I was crying into Dean chest, hanging onto his shirt sleeve like it was my life line.

Sam got up and yes Googled Jason's name. Dean just held me and stroked my hair telling me it was going to be ok.

"Well...According to a local newspaper in Maine, a boy by the name of Jason McDonald drowned at Crystle Lake when he was 12 years old. Turns out his body was never found. There have been about 10 drowning's at the lake since then. No bodies have been recovered." Sam finished and looked at Dean and I. I was just staring off into space while Dean still held onto me.

"Kira, why do you think you have anything to do with this Jason's death?" Dean asked looking down at me. (I was laying with my head in his lap at this point.)

"Do you remember when I went with dad for that two weeks a couple years ago?" They nodded, "That's where we went. There was a haunting at a local cemetery and dad wanted to check it out by himself. I was staying at the hotel alone when I heard a knock at the door. I asked who it was and it turned out to be Jason, well I didn't know him at the time. We talked for a while untill dad came back. I asked him if I can hang out with Jason and he said yes. He was staying in the room next to us with his parents and older sister. We hung out the entire two weeks we were there. He somehow even convinced his parents to stay for a couple extra days so we can hang out together. Dad was happy that I got to hang out with someone my own age and have fun." I stopped to take a drink of water that Dean offered me.

"Ok so you made a new little friend and what you got pissed and killed him?" I know Dean was trying to be funny, but now was so not the time.

"Not exactly. It was two days before dad and I were going to leave. Jason said something about this lake that he wanted to go swimming in. I wasn't that great of a swimmer then."

"Hell your not that good now!" Dean said with his trademark grin.

"Anyways..." I continues shooting a look at Dean. "So I asked dad if I can go and he, to my surprise, he said yes. I just had to be back by dark. So we went and were having a good time. This lake was only like 10 minutes away so we walked. We were there for about an hour when I saw Jason struggling. Again I wasn't that great a swimmer, but I tried." I was crying at this point. "I tried to grab him, but he sank like a rock. I went under trying my hardest to save him, but I knew it was too late.

Somehow dad showed up and tried to help. How he knew Jason was in trouble I still don't know. He pulled me from the water and I was struggling aginst him. I just wanted to help Jason. Dad just wrapped his arms around me telling me there was nothing I could do. He called the police and I tried to explain what had happend, but I didn't know. To make matters worse I had to face Jason's parents and sister. The police broke the news to them as dad and I were leaving. The said that they couldn't find his body no matter how much they searched. It's my fault! If only I was stronger I could of saved him." I finished my story and looked at Sam and Dean. I was sitting on the bed by myself now. Both Dean and Sam were at the table looking at me.

"Well I still don't see how it's your fault?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"Because I couldn't save him. I let him die!" I yelled not really meaning too. I was just angry at myself. I'm not sure if I was mad because I killed him or that I forgot. Sam got up and sat next to me.

"It's not your fault you know that. There's nothing you could of done." he said in a very calming voice.

"Well that settles it. We're going to Maine." Dean said as he started packing.

"Wait! What? I can't go back there! Not after all that!" I said kinda pushing Sam out of the way to get to Dean.

"You have to face this. You have to get over it and realize that it wasn't your fault that this Jason kid drowned.

"But Dean..." I was cut off yet again by Sam.

"Dean's right. I think we should go to Maine."

"Sammy! Come on! No!"

"Sorry sis two beats one. Maine here we come." Dean said leaving the room.

I looked over at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Kira, but I think this will be good for you."

"Sammy did we forget about the dream in which I um well DIE!"

"Don't worry." He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Dean and I will be there to keep you safe you know that."

"I guess, but still. I just have a bad feeling about this." I said as I followed Sam out to the car where Dean was waiting.

ONE WEEK LATER MAINE

We got to Maine in one week. Not bad time if I do say so. We all took turnes driving even thought I still don't have a licence yet, but Sam and Dean were tired so they didn't have a choice, but to let me drive. I did good though.

"Ok so where is this lake located?" Dean asked as he got out of the back seat. (Yes Dean was in the back seat of his baby HAHAHA!)

"Well there is a path right behind the motel we're planning on staying at." I said walking away. I really didn't want to be here, but if it'll get rid of these mightmares than it's worth a shot as long as I don't die.

"Wow aren't we the lucky ones." Sam said.

"Kira your turn to get the room." Dean said as he tossed me my bag.

"Fine." I said as I walked to the office.

"One room, two beds please."

I looked up and saw a man about 35 or 40.

"You!" He said rather angry.

"What? Me what?" I was a little confused so I began to back away.

"You killed him! It's your fault he died you little bitch!" The man screamed at me.

"I..um...do I know you?" I was still confused untill...

"You killed Jason! You killed my only son and now you've come back!" He was still screaming at me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me aginst the wall with such force that I let out a yelp. Dean had seen what was happening and him and Sam came running to the office. The man reached over and locked the door so they couldn't get in. He quickly turned his attation back to me.

"Because of you so many have suffered and died! Why couldn't it have been you and not my Jason!" After he screamed that in my face he threw me aginst he wall on the far side of the office.

'For an old guy he's sure as shit strong.' I thought getting back to my feet. I can see Sam and Dean still trying to get into the office.

"They can't help you! The glass is unbreakable so your all mine." The man said with a smile. He started walking to me. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Time for you to feel what it's like to die like, just as my son did." I backed up as far as I can and since I was close to the wall already I only took like 3 steps.

'Come on Kira think. Your a hunter, you've killed things stronger than him. Just think.' but my mind was blank.

By the time I knew it I was being kneed in the stomach and punched in the face. I fell to the ground and felt the blood comming from my nose where he backhanded me. He began kicking my ribs and there was nothing I could do. I could hear Dean shooting the glass, but nothing happened.

'What the hell. I'm gonna be killed by an old guy. Wow this sucks.' those thought kept going through my head untill a kick to the face made me a little woozy. Everything's kinds fuzzy after that. I remember looking up at Sam who was well safe to say PISSED as was Dean. Then I heard the glass shatter and the old guy just went flying. Dean was at my side in a split second. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

I woke up in a hotel room. I tried to sit up but the pain was to much. I looked over and saw my brother Dean laying next to me with his arm draped around me pertectively. I looked over and couldn't find Sam anywhere. He came out of the bathroom a second later.

"So how do you feel?" he whispered.

"I've been better." I smiled at him. "What the hell happened? How did you break the glass?"

He just looked at the floor.

"Sammy come on, just tell me how you did it." We were still whispering so not to wake up Dean.

"Well to put it an easy way...like Max."

I looked at him and he almost looked ashamed.

"So you broke it with your mind?" I asked a little shocked.

"Uh-huh." He answered still looking at the ground.

"Thanks." I said finally being able to sit up.

"What?" He said a little shocked as he helped me up.

"If you didn't do that, that old guy would of killed me. Death by old man, so not the way I want to leave this world." I said with a smile.

"I guess your right." He said smiling back.

"No more chick flick moments! I'm begging you!"

We looked over and saw Dean was awake pretending to cry at Sam's and mine "chick-flick moment" Sam just tossed a pillow at him and I just laughed.

"Don't be mad that you couldn't share in the moment dick." I said

"Yea ya jerk." Sam said.

"Bitches." Dean said with a smile as he sat up.

"So we still going to the lake or not?" I asked.

My brothers just looked at me like I was insane.

"You still want to finish this?" Sam asked.

"Yea. Now more than ever."

"Well after mister 'I beat the crap out of my baby sister' was arrested we had to find this motel so we're about a half hour away from the lake." Dean said getting a cup of coffee. "You want any?" he asked me.

"Do we have any Mt. Dew left?"

"Nope. Sam drank the last one while you were sleeping." Dean said with a smirk pointing at Sam.

I looked up at Sam, "Sammy you didn't?"

"Well.." he said rubbing the back of his head, "If you want I can go to the store a grab you one."

"Oh will you? I can so go for the dewey goodness." I said excited.

Dean and Sam just smiled at me.

"Keys."

"You break it, you buy it. Kira already has to pay for a new paint job" Dean said as he tossed his keys to Sam.

"Oh come on I'm injured here! Can't we just let that slide?" I said.

"You weren't injured when you scratched it." Dean smiled.

"Evil, killer, satanic chipmunk remember?" I said as serious as I could, but talking about a evil chipmunk it's a little tricky. Dean just rolled his eyes at my story and tossed Sam his keys.

"Yea yea yea. I'll be back in a little while." Sam said as he left.

I did some research while I waited for Sam to get back with my Dew. Dean just watched Oprah.

"Ha!"

Dean looked up from the tv, "What?"

"Nothing dude. It's just funny that you watch Oprah!" I said with a huge grin. Dean just threw a pillow at me and continued watching Oprah. "You know for a guy who hates these so called "chick flick moments" you watch a show that's full of them."

"Shut it!"

"Whatever. Does dad know you watch this?" I asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Nope." He said not taking his eyes off lil' ol' Oprah, "And if he finds out I know you told."

"Me? What about Sammy? He knows too."

"Yeah, but he won't say anything. I know you will."

"Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes. About 5 minutes later Sam came in and tossed me a 2 liter of the dewey goodness.

"What took you so long?" I asked not even bothering to get a glass, but drinking right out of the bottle.

Dean and Sam just rolled there eyes.

"There was a road block. Someone else died at the lake."

At that I stopped drinking. "So we should get there soon then?"

"Yup." Was the only answer Dean gave.

"I guess we'll go tomorrow then. Are you up for it Kira?" Sam asked as I started to drink the Dew again.

"Yea I'm good to go."

The next day we got to the lake at around 6 in the afternoon.

"Ya know Dean, we could of been here eariler, but nooo you had to go and meet a girl." I said as we made our way to the dock.

We were near the dock when I felt something and stopped.

"Hey Kira. You ok?" Sam asked as he waved his hands in front of my face. "Kira. Earth to Kira." Sam glanced at Dean who didn't really know what to do.

"I can't." I snapped out of my happy little trance. "I can't go there. Near the water." For some reason I was shaking.

"It's ok. Sam and I can do this. You just stay here." Dean said in a calming voice.

Sam and Dean went down to the dock and began to search the water.

"So Sammy, and idea how we're going to get rid of this one?" Dean asked as he glanced at Sam.

"It's Sam and nope, no idea."

"I have too. He wants me. I can end this." I was mumbling to myself so low that Dean and Sam couldn't hear. I began to walk down to the water not even realizing that I was moving. I made it to the shore and started to enter the water. I felt the coldness and for some reason never stopped. I remember hearing my brother's yell for me to stop, but I never did. I just kept going untill I was completly under water. I felt something grab my ankle and drag me farther away from shore and deeper under water.

"Kira! Kira! What the hell are you doing! KIRA!" Dean and Sam were both screaming at me.

I could barley make out their words.

'Wait. Whatt the hell AM I doing? I don't wanna die not like this. Not now!' I was thinking. Then I began to struggle aginst whatever or whoever was holding me. I knew it was Jason, but aside from that I had no idea what I was going to do. My lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. 'I'm so cold! I can't do this! I can't hang on! I can't fight this!' I looked down and saw Jason, just how he was when we were younger.

"Your going to suffer just like me! You going to die just like me! You left me to die! You never cared! You never tried to help me!"

He was so angry at me, but wait I tried to help him. I dove in and tried to save him.

"I'm sorry Jason. I tried to save you, but I wasn't strong enough to help you. Your right, you died because of me and I deserve this! I deserve to die just like you."

Jason looked up at me and almost looked sad. He then let go of my ankle.

"No. I never knew you tried to save me. My parents kept visiting this sight and kept saying that it was your fault that I died. I just started believing it. I'm sorry Kira. I hope you'll be ok." And just like that he was gone. I just didn't have the strength to swim to the surface.

'I'm gonna die like this? Wow that sucks doesn't it. First the old guy and now a kid! A dead kid none the less' Then I felt something wrap around me and pull me to shore. I couldn't feel anything after that. I was so cold, so numb.

"Kira, come on baby girl. You can't leave us! You can't die on us! Please open your eyes!" Dean was begging me to open my eyes, but I just couldn't.

The paramedic's showed up 10 minutes later and began working on me. The put me in the ambulance and Sam rode with me while Dean drove to the hospital where the doctors continued to work on me. They told my brother's to wait in the waiting room and that someone would be out when they knew something.

ONE HOUR LATER

General POV

"She has to be ok. She just has to be." Dean was mumbling as he paced back and forth.

"She will man, but you have to sit down. Your starting to make me sick." Sam said, but just then a doctor came into the waiting room. Sam and Dean jumped at the poor guy and began asking tons of questions.

"Guy's hang on and I'll tell you all I know." The doctor began. "I think you two should have a seat."

Sam and Dean sat down and waited for the doctor to continue.

"Well it turn's out that, Kira is it?" Dean and Sam nodded. "Kira was under water for a prolong peroid of time. A human brain can't take that long without oxygen. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Kira's in a coma and the chances of her comming around are pretty slim. Her lungs were damaged as were her kidneys. It doesn't look good. I'm sorry." and with that he left. Sam and Dean just sat there in shock.

"How can this happen? I'm supposed to protect her and I let her down." Dean layed his head in his hands and for the first time in a long time he cried. Sam just hugged his brother and cried along with him. They stayed that way for about a half hour when a nurse came out and said that they can see their baby sister. Dean got up first and Sam slowly followed. They went into the room that was filled with machines that were keeping Kira alive. Dean pulled up a chair and grabbed his little sister's hand and began to speak softly to her.

"Kira? I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to pull through this. Your strong, hell your a Winchester you can do this." He spoke so softly as tears rolled down his eyes.

Sam just stood there looking at his younger sibling. 'How can this be happening?' was his only thought at that moment. He looked at the machine that was monitering her heart rate and her pulse. He glanced at the tubes that were placed in her mouth to help her breath. She just looked so helpless, so small. He slid up a chair so he was sitting on the opposite side of Dean. He could barley make out what Dean was saying to her.

"Please baby girl. I know you can do this. I know you can. Please Kira please."

ONE WEEK LATER

"I'm sorry, but her condition hasn't changed. Maybe you should consider letting her go." The doctor said to Dean. Sam saw it comming a mile away and quickly took action stepping in between the doctor and his older brother. He knew Dean was about to rip off the poor doctors head for suggesting that they kill their sister. "It would be better for her. I don't think that she'll ever wake up."

"SO YOU THINK WHAT THAT WE SHOULD JUST PULL THE PLUG AND FORGET ABOUT HER! JUST FORGET THAT THAT'S OUR BABY SISTER LAYING THERE AND JUST GIVE UP! NO! SHE'S GOING TO WAKE UP! I KNOW IT! SHE WOULD NEVER GIVE UP AND NEITHER ARE WE!" Dean screamed at the poor man so loud that the whole hospital heard him.

"I'm not saying that your killing her, it's just..." The doctor was cut off by Dean again.

"You do realize that if you finish that sentance that you'll regret it right?" Dean had fire in his eyes. The doctor saw this and quickly walked out of the room after mumbling a "sorry". Dean sat down again next to his sister's bed. It's true she was still the same as she was when they first arrived, but he couldn't let her go. He would gladly give up his own life if it would save her, but he knew that wasn't an option. He glanced over at Sam who had quickly fallen asleep in a chair after the doctor left.

"Maybe it would be better." he said as he looked at Kira. Little did he know that Kira heard everything.

INSIDE KIRA'S HEAD

"Um ok this is weird." She said aloud as she looked around. "I know I heard that. They're going to kill me! No I'm still alive! Oh crap I can't let them pull that plug, but how the hell can I let them know?"

"Kira? Kira baby is that you?"

I looked up and saw my mother. "Mom? Is that you mom?"

"Yes baby it's me. You have to listen to me because there's not alot of time."

"Tell me about it! They're going to kill me!" I told my mom.

"I know. They don't think you'll ever wake up, but I know you will. You just need time."

"How do I let them know?" I asked my mother.

"Sam." Was her answer.

"Um Sam? Ok you lost me there." I said a little confused.

"You and Sam are extreamly close. I know he has a gift and you can use that to talk to him, but you can only do it while he's asleep. You can do it now."

"How?"

"All you have to do is concentrate hard and he'll hear you. I have to go baby, but I'll always be watching over all of you. I love you all so much." And with that she was gone. (And yes it was my birth mother. She had a blurry face though since I was so young when she died that I don't remember her face. Weird huh?)

"Mom? Mommy? Don't leave! I'm scared! Please!" After a while of begging her to come back, I tried to talk to Sam. "Wait Ok just concentrate. Ok"

I closed my eyes and thought hard about talking to Sam.

"Sammy? Sammy? Can you hear me Sammy?" I said aloud. "Sammy you can't let them turn off those machines! I'm still alive! I'm still here. It's just..I just can't find my way back. I need time, I need help. I'm lost Sammy. Please Sammy don't let them kill me! Please!"

IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM

Dean's POV

I looked over and saw Sam. I guessed he was having a nightmare just by the way he was moving around. I looked back at Kira. "Kira I'm sorry, but maybe it's for the best to just let you go. I just don't want you to suffer anymore." I felt like crying just thinking about letting her go. I was about to get the doctor and tell them to turn everything off when Sam grabbed my arm.

"What the hell man? Was your dream that bad?" I asked.

"No you can't let her die. She's still alive! She's still here." He as sweating and crying. "She's just lost and can't find her way back. We need to help her Dean. We have to."

"Um You wanna slow down a little bit here Sammy. What do you mean she's lost?" I ask a little confused.

"She came to me while I was sleeping. She said that she know's your going to pull the plug on her, but she's still here. She can't seem to find her way back. She's so scared Dean." Sam confesed to me.

"Ok so if she's still alive than how do we help her?"

"I...um..don't know." Sam said looking sadly at the floor.

"I do." They heard a voice and turned to the door to see...

"Dad?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Hey boys. I found out what happened from Missouri. I've been looking for a way to reach her since she's been here. I'm just happy you didn't do anything rash." My father said to us.

I think Sam was still in shock that our father was standing there.

"So how do we help her?" I finally asked.

"Only Sam can." He said and looked at Sam.

"What? Why me?" Sam finally said something.

"Because of the gift that you have. Yes boys I know all about it, but we'll talk about that after we save your sister."

Dad explained that Sam was going to lead Kira back to this plain and that I had to be his ancore so he wouldn't get lost along with Kira.

"Ok so let's do this then." Sam said wanting to get his sister back as soon as possible.

"I'll keep a look out while you boys get her back, but you have to hurry. There is a time limit on this ok." Our dad said as he took a seat by the door. Sam and I just looked at each other and began doing what we were supposed to do. Sam grabbed Kira's hand and I grabbed his. Sam closed his eyes and began concentraiting on what he was supposed to do. I watched nervously as Sam began talking to Kira.

INSIDE KIRA'S HEAD

Sam's POV

"KIRA! KIRA! WHERE ARE YOU KIRA!" I was yelling for her, but I got nothing back. I could feel Dean holding me to make sure I came back. I was wondering around for what felt like days and then I saw her. She was curled up under a tree and she was shaking. I quickly ran up to her and lightly touched her on the shoulder.

"Kira can you hear me? It's Sam. Kira?"

"Sammy?" She asked as she turned twords me.

"Yea Kira it's me. We're getting you out of here ok."

She just nodded her head.

"Sammy I'm tired and cold. I just want to sleep." She whispered to me.

"I know, but you can't. Not yet ok. Can you walk?" I asked. She shook her head no. She looked like she could barley keep her eyes open let alone walk on her own. "Ok Kira I'm gonna carry you then. Just hang on a little longer and then you can sleep as much as you want I promise. When you wake up dad's gonna be there."

She turned her head and looked up at me, 'God she looks so pale.'

"Dad's there? Really?" She said with a slight smile.

"Yup. Come on it's time to go ok." She nodded and I began to carry her.

"Um Sammy, How do we get out of here?" She asked.

"Shit good question. Dad never told me that." 'Maybe I shouldn't of said that out loud.'

"Ha so you have no idea." she laughed, but it was weak.

"Well I have one so just bare with me ok." She nodded. "DEAN! HEY DEAN MAN! I THINK NOW IT'S TIME TO DO YOUR JOB AND PULL US OUT!" I waited fo a minute and tried again, "ANY TIME NOW WOULD BE GREAT DEAN!"

BACK IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM

Dean's POV

"I know I heard him. Ok guess it's my turn." I looked up at my dad and he just nodded.

"Ok Sam time to come back ok! I know you can hear me so it's time to wake up now. Time to bring her home." Right after I got done saying that I saw Sam open his eyes and look at me. "How you doin' bitch?"

"Fine jerk. Did she wake up yet?" He asked. We both looked at Kira and she hasn't moved.

"Dad do you think it worked?" I heard Sam ask, but my eyes were fixed on Kira's sleeping form.

"It should boys. Just give her time ok." He said as he placed his hand on Kira's.

THE NEXT DAY

Kira's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, but the bright sun made me close them quickly. I felt something in my hand so I squeezed it and to my suprise it squeezed back. I slowly opened my eyes again and came face to face with my father. I tried to talk to him, but I couldn't. Something was in my mouth and I started to panic. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted it out. I wanted to speak to my father. I felt something on my head and looked up to see Sam placing his hand on my forehead. (He always used to do this when we were younger to calm me down and it still works.) I looked around the room and saw that Dean was there too.

"Hey Kira. Nice to know your still with us." Sam said with tears in his eyes, but I couldn't take my eyes off Dean. I know he was crying and I guess I was just pissed that I didn't see it. 'Damn a chick flick moment and I missed it!' I thought.

"Baby girl you ok?" Dean finally asked.

I slowly nodded and motioned for a piece of paper and a pen. Dad quickly got me one and I began to write.

**Can you get this tube out of my mouth any time soon?** I wrote.

"Not yet baby girl. They have to check you out first and make sure you can breath on your own." Dean answered. 'Why is it that it doesn't feel weird when he calls me baby girl, but if anyone else does it's just odd.' I thought.

**How long have I been out?**

"Well about a week or two." Sam answered.

**Wow. So Dean looks like you were crying. Oprah getting that emotional?**

"Funny bitch." He said with a smile.

"You watch Oprah?" My dad asked.

"I...a well...Kira's up!"

**Nice cover dick :)**

"Hey watch your mouth young lady." My dad scolded me and just laughed.

**Sammy What's wrong?**

"Nothing. Just happy your awake." He said with tears in his eyes.

**Dean you were going to pull the plug! Oh when I get out of here your ass is mine!**

"Oh bring it on!" At that point the doctor came in the room.

"Well I see your awake! That's amazing! What do you say we take that tube out now huh." He said

I nodded.

"Ok your going to have to take a deep breath and hold it, then on the count of three let it out ok."

I nodded again. He grabbed the end of the breathing tube and started counting.

"Ok ready one, two, three!" And with that he pulled out the tube and I started coughing. Dean hurried and got me a glass of water and helped me take a couple sips.

"Ok now no talking just whispering for now ok. I'll be back to check on you later ok." The doctor said and then he left.

I tries sitting up and Sam saw me struggle so he hurried to help me.

"Thanks Sammy." I whispered.

"No problem little sister." He said with a smile.

"Hey Sammy?" I motioned for him to lean down so I can whisper to him.

He listened, nodded and then said he'll be back. Dean and dad just looked at each other and then back at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing." they both said.

About ten minutes later Sam came back with a bag of stuff.

"What the hell did you get?" Dean asked. Sam opened the back and dumped out two 2 liters of Mt. Dew, two bags of plain and peanut M&M's, some Kit-Kats, and a container of cheese fries extra cheese. Everyone just smiled and looked at me.

"What? I've been asleep for how long? I'm thirsty and hungry so sue me." I said with a grin as I started to eat my cheesy fries. YUMMY!

TWO WEEKS LATER

I was able to leave the hospital and was in good health. I never told Dean, Sam, or my dad about seeing mom. I was wondering how they found me and brought me out, but I'm too scared to ask. By noon we were on the road again. Dad left again at least this time he said good-bye.

"So where are we off to this time?" I asked Dean from the driver's seat. Yes I said the driver's seat. (OH YEAH KIRA GETS TO DRIVE DEAN'S BABY EVEN AFTER SCRATCHING IT! GO ME! I guess almost dieing has it's perks!) I do still have to pay for the new paint job, but hey Sammy'll chip in I know it.

"Well there are signs of vampire's in Idaho and signs of werewolves in Texas so take your pick." Sam said from the passanger seat. (Oh yeah you guessed it again DEAN'S IN THE BACK SEAT OF HIS BABY! AGAIN!)

"Well when Miss Kurt Busch tones it down a little bit maybe I'll answer you." Dean said from the back seat. (HAHA Dean's in the back and I'm scareing him! My life rocks!)

"Oh I think someone's a wee bit nervous back there." I said as I glanced over at Sam. He just gave me a look like 'Oh-I-know-what-your-thinking.

"Hey Dean hows this." I said and I pushed down the gas petal down to the floor. Dean was freaking out in the back and Sam was reaching for his seat belt. Me I was just laughing at my two older brother who will do anything for me and I would do anything for them. I lifted off the gas and Dean calmed down. "So how bout the vampires then." I said with a smile. They both nodded and we were off to Idaho.


	2. Beauty and the Vampire

**Ok Now I don't own Sam, Dean or Kurt Busch. DON'T SUE ME!**

**Chapter 2 The Beauty And The Vampire**

"So vampire's huh?" I asked glancing at Sam.

"Yep." He answered nodding his head.

"Sooo Kurt why don't you slow down just a tiny bit! What do ya say?" Dean asked fidgeting from the back seat.

"Let me think about that for a sec ok." I said smiling at him through the rear view mirror. "Nope I'm good. Besides it's not like I'm doing a hundred!"

"No not a hundred, only ninty." Sam mummbled looking out the window.

"What was that Sammy?" I asked raising an eyebrow to him.

"Oh Kira come on." Dean begged, yes begged.

"But Dean you didn't ask very nice now did you?" I said giving him a wink.

"Ok please slow it down. I don't want you to hurt my baby." Sam was softly laughing at how paronoid Dean was being, like I was going to wreck his 'widdle baby.'

"Damn Dean I sware if it was at all possible and in no way totally creepy you would have a cute little relationship with this fricken car." I said through a laugh.

"Ok we all know I love this car so Kira, I'm begging please slow down and be careful. Not just for the car, but for us too."

'Wow it almost sounded like he was going to cry!' I thought as I let my foot off the gas. (Come on who can argue with Dean when he sounds so pathetic.) I then started driving around 35mph.

"Better ya dick?"

"Much bitch!" he replied with a smile as he sat back and relaxed.

"Ok can we get back to the subject of the blood suckers from beyond the grave." Sam cut in.

"Fine!" Dean and I said in unison.

Three days later we finally made it to Idaho. Dean had managed to get into the drivers seat yet again. So naturally I booted Sammy to the back and yup you guessed it KIRA'S RIDIN SHOTGUN! Not as much fun as scaring Dean while driving, but hey I'm not gonna complain.

"Find anything yet reserch boy?" Dean asked refering to Sam, who at this point was...asleep in the back seat.

Dean just looked at me and smiled. Right there I knew what he ment.

"No Dean. Not again."

"Oh come on Kira. We're in Idaho for crying out loud. Idaho, home of the fricken potato." Dean was more or less begging. (Wow begging twice in one week, wait twice in one car ride!)

"Well we do have to make our own fun and it was his bad to fall asleep." I took a quick look at Sam. "Sorry big bro."

"Ha that's my girl!" Dean said with yet another huge smile. "So what cha gonna do?"

"Got a marker?"

"Your the artist, don't you have one?"

I rummaged through my bag and who would of guessed it, I had not only a black marker, but a red, blue, and pink one too. I just looked up at Dean who had a giant grin on his face and just laughed. I turned around and faced a poor, defenseless, sleeping Sammy.

"Dude try to keep the car still ok. The last thing I wanna do is poke his eye out."

"What do you plan on doing?"

I didn't answer my oldest brother, I just began to make Sam look pretty. Ok maybe not pretty, but different. I finished just as Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

"Well wake him up." Dean said as he exited the car.

"Sammy, Sammy time to get up." I said shaking him.

"Where are we?" He asked still half asleep.

"The motel in Idaho. It's your turn to pay for the room." I said as I opened the door to leave. How I held back my laughter is beyond me. Sam got out of the car and began walking to the office to get our room. I was almost on my ass I was laughing so hard. Dean couldn't say anything, he was right there next to me. I think I saw a tear.

"Your...such...a bitch...did I ever...tell you that?"

"Once...or twice!" was the only response I could manage.

Sam came out of the office looking a widdle grumpy.

"Funny guys. Very funny." he said as he got his bag out of the back seat. "I'm not doing this again!"

"Doing what?" I asked getting up. (Yes I was laughing so hard I fell to the ground! If you saw him you would have done the same trust me!)

"Yeah what ever do you mean?" Dean asked as I grabbed his hand, helping him to his feet. (Yes he fell too! What? It was funny!)

"This prank stuff. It's stupid and it always escalates." Sam said still pissed. He looked down at me and pointed to his face, "This better come off."

"What the matter Sammy? Afraid your going to get some Nair in your shampoo again?" Dean asked with a smile.

We got to the door of our motel room and yes Sam did get some weird looks along the way and all he did was glance down at me, poor little Kira. Like I did something wrong.

"What?" I tried to sound as innocent as possible. Dean just snickered. 'Keep it up Dean! Your getting yours later!'

"I know it was you! Dean's not talented in the art department!"

"What makes you think I couldn't do that to you?" Dean asked falling onto his bed.

"Ok fine. Just remember you two started this!" Sam said heading for the bathroom.

"Bring it on baldy!" I said turning on the tv.

"Oh put on channel 7..."

"No Dean! I'm not watching Oprah!" I said as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." he said as he rolled over. "Will that crap come off his face?"

"With a little scrubbing...maybe." I answered turning on Sam's laptop. "I'm gonna check the local paper's for any leads."

"Whatever." Dean said taking the remote and turning on Oprah.

"Your such a girl you know that." That comment got me a pillow in the face curtasy of big brother Dean. Sam finally got out of the shower 45 minutes later and his face was a little red.

"Sammy! What happened to your poor face?" I asked trying SO hard not to laugh. I failed!

"Funny Kira. Very funny." he said sitting at the table across from me. "Find anything?"

"I think. It says here that a couple was found dead in a local park, drained of all their blood. The weird part is that that's not how they died." I answered. That grabbed Dean's attation away from watching Tom Cruise going insane on live tv. 'DAMN YOU OPRAH!' I thought as I mentaly shook my fists in the air.

"Ok so how'd they die?"

"Well." Sam said as he turned the screen to face him, "It says here that there necks were broken."

"So a vampire that likes the taste of dead blood. I never heard of that." Dean said.

"I always thought dead mans blood was like poison to them?" I asked Sam.

"It is. That's the other weird part. I mean a vampire that is immuned to dead mans blood. This could be a little tricky." Sam said as he rubbed his still red face.

"Something wrong there Sam?" Dean asked getting off the bed to join us at the table. Sam just gave him a look like your-gonna-get-it.

"Ok back to the vampire problem, how are we going to deal with this one? Do you think we should try to call dad? I mean how many are there? Do you think mnffMmffnm"

"Woah Kira! Slow it down to a crawl would ya!" Dean said holding his hand up to cover my mouth. "We'll just well wonder around the park for a while and hope one shows up, then instead of killing the damned thing we can capture it and question it."

"You want to kidnap a vampire?" Sam asked with a kinda bewildered look on his face.

"And how are we going about doing that?" I asked once Dean took his hand off my mouth.

"Well we gotta have bait." Dean answered. Sam and I just looked at each other.

"And who are you planning on using for bait?" Sam asked. Dean looked over at me.

"Oh come on Dean! You've got to be joking." Sam yelled.

"We have a better chance of Kira being attacked that either of us. I mean a poor little girl in the big bad park after dark all by herself." Dean said smiling at me.

"You know your gonna get it right?" I replied shutting him up real quick.

"Don't worry. Sam and I will be there watching your back the whole time. Nothing's gonna happen I promise." Dean finished.

I looked over at Sam and he just shrugged.

"Fine. I'll be the bait, but if I die I'm comming after both of you ok."

"Fair enough."

11:00 pm PARK

I was walking down a path in the park, minding my own business and yes waiting to get attacked by the undead all the time humming 'Enter Sandman' 'God I love this song. I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean I know Sam and Dean are watching me, but this still sucks.' I was lost deep in my thoughts of self-pity and Metallica when I heard something hiss. "Oh crap!" I said out loud. I glanced around and saw not only one vampire, but well let's just say running was not an option.

"Oh now who let this pretty little thing out all by herself?" The one vampire asked.

"Thing? Did you just call me a thing?" yeah I was getting mad at the vampire, stupid I know.

"Don't worry princess, I'll take good care of you."

'Ok guys any time would be wonderful' I thought. 'Where the hell are you two?'

The leader of the vampire pack started moving twords me and I was backing up, but being surrounded I couldn't go too far. That's when I heard the gunshots. Sure they don't kill them, but it does hurt like hell and it keeps them down long enough to chop off thy heads. I pulled out my machete and joined the fight. (Hey I may be a girl, but I'm a hunter too remember. Not the strongest, but a hunter none the less.) Finally I saw Sam and Dean running to me. There were only 4 vamps left that was includeing the leader and yes he was a true bad ass. I quickly killed one of the vamps as did Sam. Dean was thrown agenst a tree by the leader who then went after Sam, who had his back to him.

"SAMMY! BEHIND YOU!" I yelled. Sam turned around just in time to get a fist to the face. (Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark!) Sam was now on the ground and the leader was going for him. I didn't know what to do so I did the first thing I thought of, I ran twords him and Sammy. (Dumb I know, but Sam's my brother I had to do something!) The leader quickly backhanded me and I flew well pretty far into the grass. He quickly picked me up as Dean was getting to his feet. Dean ran as fast as his legs would let him to get to me and as he did the leader turned around and had me in a head lock.

"Come any closer and I'll break her neck!" He hissed at my brother. At this point Sam was up and by Dean's side. "Drop your weapons." Sam and Dean just glared at him which made him squeeze my neck tighter. I was gasping for air and it was NOT fun. Dean and Sam dropped their machete's and put their hands up showing they had no more weapons.

"Isn't this cute. Who is she? Your girlfriend?" The vampire asked looking at Dean.

"She's our sister and if you don't let her go your going to be very sorry." Dean snapped getting angrier and angrier.

'Wow how bad is my luck, first I get beat up by a old man, then I almost drown and now I'm gonna have my neck broken by a vampire! My life blows!' I thought as the vampire squeezed harder.

"Back up. All I want to do is leave. Back up and I'll let her go."

'Oh you've got to be kidding me! No way Dean and Sam are dumb enough to fall for that one!'

Sam and Dean backed up. 'Dumb asses!' It was all they could do, but as they did so the vampire whispered in my ear. (Can we say tic-tac!) "You know you smell so sweet, I just have to have a taste. True I may not be into living blood, but with a smell as sweet as this I just can't resist."

"Oh shit!" Was all I managed to get out before he bit my neck. Sam and Dean moved closer, but that only made him bite harder and I have to say it hurt like hell. It was such a sick feeling, feeling your blood being drained. 'What the hell am I going to do?'

Dean's POV

Sam and I backed up. What else could we do? I knew he wasn't going to let Kira go, but I didn't expect him to do what he did. I heard Sam gasp as the vampire drove his teeth deep into Kira's neck. We started moving twords them, but as we got closer he just bit harder. I could see in Kira's face that she was scared. I knew she won't be able to hold on long, not at the rate this thing was feeding, but I didn't know what to do. She kept her eyes locked on mind as if begging me to help her. 'I just don't know what to do?'

Sam's POV

It made me sick to see that. Kira locked eyes with Dean and she was just so scared. What luck she had, first the old man, then the ghost that tried to drown her and now a vampire. We were going to kill this guy. I just hope he doesn't kill Kira first. I can see her getting paler and the tears rolling down her cheeks. 'What are we going to do?'

Kira's POV

'Well this is great! Killed by a vampire! Not even something cool, but a fricken vampire!' Just then I heard a gunshot and I felt myself fall. Dean managed to catch me before I hit the ground and Sam grabbed his machete as he placed himself in between us and the vampire. We were all looking around to see where the shot came from and then we saw him.

"Dad?" I whispered. Dean was pressing his shirt on my neck to stop the bleeding and well what do ya know it was working. "Dad is it you?"

"So nice to see you again you undead piece of shit!" My father yelled at the wounded vampire. Dean was helping me to my feet and Sam moved to my other side to hold me up. "You mind telling me what you were doing to my daughter?" dad asked the vampire. He just stared at our father. (Wow if looks could kill we'd all be dead and gone!)

"Dad how the hell.." Sam tried to ask.

"Not now Sam. Get your sister to the car. I'll take care of this." Our father ordered.

"But dad, I think that we..."Dean started.

"I gave you an order now go!"

With that my brothers helped me to the impala. Sam sat in the back with me as Dean got into the front. We sat there and waited for out father. We heard one more gun shot and saw dad walking up to the car.

"I'll meet you kids at the motel." He said and got into his truck, which was parked behind us. 'How did I miss that? Oh probably the blood loss.' I thought. We drove to the motel and got there right as dad was pulling in.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Sam asked as he helped me out of the car. Dean and I were just stareing at him.

"I'll explain after we get inside and help your sister."

We followed dad inside and Sam layed me down on the bed. My neck hurt like hell, but I'll live.

"You used your sister as bait for a vampire! What the hell were you boys thinking? She could have been killed or worse turned. How would it feel having to kill your own family!" Our father yelled.

"But dad you..."

"No Dean. Your the oldest, your in charge so you should have known better. I can't believe you would be so stup..."

"It was my idea to be the bait!" I cut in. "Don't yell at them, it was me. I nagged them to go along with it and didn't shut up untill they agreed. You know me dad, I just keep going and going. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this, but you see what I mean about going and going and..." I said as Sam looked at my neck. (Wow I can say alot in one breath can't I?)

"Kira enough!" I shut up. "Is that true?" my father asked Dean.

"Well sir you know how she gets. Once she gets it in her head, there's no going back." Dean said smiling at me.

"Sam?"

"Well dad...I mean..." Sam looked at me and I just nodded for him to go along with it. "Yes sir it was her idea. I know it was stupid, but we had to try."

"Hey Sam," my dad started.

"Yes sir?"

"What happened to your face?"

Dean and I lost it, Sam just looked pissed, and our father looked lost.

"Just a little prank dad." He softly answered.

"Oh not that again!" our father threw his hands in the air, "I remember the nair thing. Sam thought he had cancer damn it!"

"I bet Sammy remembers better than you dad." I said laughing.

"That's true." dad said. "Ok guys get some sleep and then I'll explain why I'm here. Sam I want to talk to you alone."

Sam followed dad outside and Dean and I tried to listen, but they walked away from the room.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" I asked Dean as he got ready for bed. He just shrugged his shoulder. I looked out the window and saw dad and Sam talking, but I was too tired to care. I rolled over to my left and Dean got into bed next to me. (Get your mind out of the gutter damn it! We're family! That's just gross!)

OUTSIDE

Sam's POV

"So who did it?" dad asked me.

I looked at him, "Kira."

'Really! That's my girl!' "You know your going to have to do something back right?"

I looked at my father, "You got something in mind?"

"Yep. Something for both of them. I know they alway team up. I know how to get them back so they'll never want a prank war again."

I looked at dad as he told me what he had planned and smiled. 'Perfect!' I thought.


	3. Prank or not to prank

**Chapter 3 Prank Or Not To Prank**

Kira'a POV

Inside the motel

I woke up and really, I mean REALLY had to pee. 'That's what I get for drinking all that Dew!' I thought as I tried to get to the bathroom. That's when I found out that I couldn't move, or see for that matter.

"What the hell!" I said out loud. Loud enough to wake up Dean.

"Kira watch your mouth and what's wrong?" He asked. "Wait! What the hell! I can't move or see! Oh god I'm blind!"

"Dean calm down! I'm the same way."

"What the hell! Where's Sam and dad?"

"Wait, Sam and dad." I said thinking what might have happened.

"Ok Kira you lost me there."

"Dad was talking to Sam last night right after he found out that I drew on his face right?"

"Right. So you think that this is some kind of payback?" he asked. I can hear him struggling to get free. I can't blame him, I was doing the same.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. The thing is where are they? I mean if this is some kind of prank, where is Sam and dad? They should be here gloating or something right?"

"Maybe, but onto a more pressing matter..."

"Hee!" I laughed.

"What?"

"You said pressing matter. Oprah rubbing off on you or something?" I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up or when I get free I won't help you."

"Sorry. So how do we get out of this?" I asked trying to wiggle free.

"I think I got my hand free, yes I got it." after he said that I heard nothing.

"Dean you still there? Dean? Dean? Hello?" I was getting a little worried until I felt something on my arm. "Oh Dean that better be you and not some gross icky buggy thing."

"Gross, icky, buggy, thing? And you laughed at me for saying pressing matters." He said as he untied me and pulled off my blindfold, "Ok I don't think were at the motel anymore."

"So the question is where are we?" I said standing up.

Dean and I searched around for whar seemed like a half hour.

"Oh this is just great!" Dean said throwing his hands in the air. "How the hell are we going to find our way back to the motel when we don't even know where the hell we are! Oh dad and Sam are going to pay for this one!"

"I have to agree with you there, but we still need to find our way back."

We walked around for another couple of minutes untill we heard a car pull up. And yes you guessed it not just any car, THE CAR.

"Oh it's my baby!" Dean said happily.

"You sounded a little to excited to hear that damn car. It has to be dad and Sam." I said shoving my brother.

"Don't push me. If it is dad and Sam oh payback is going to be a bitch!" Dean said clutching his fist.

"I get that we're in a house. A real creepy house at that, but why? This is a real crappy prank. 'Oh let's tie Dean and Kira up and leave them in an aboned house! Oh how funny! HAR HAR HAR!'" I said in a mocking tone.

"Nice! Was that supposed to be dad?"

"Yeah! How'd I do?"

"Not bad."

We started hearing the floor board creak as we walked trying to find the stairs.

"We have to be careful or we could faAHHHHHH" I screamed as the floor gave out under me.

"KIRA!" Dean yelled as he turned around. "KIRA! KIRA!"

"Ouch! Quit yelling I'm ok." I said as I sat on the floor rubbing my head.

"You sure your ok?" Dean yelled down. "I think your in the basement. Stay there I'll be right down." And with that he left.

"Sammy your so going to get it. You too dad!" I said clenching my teeth. I was feeling around for something to help me up and felt something a little wet and sticky. "Oh what the hell is that? No wait I don't want to know." I continued to search and wait for Dean when I heard people talking.

"So how long do you think we should keep them up there?"

'Oh I know that voice! Sammy your a dead man!' I thought listening to my dad and brother's little plan to scare Dean and I.

"Kira?"

I heard Dean whisper my name and I hurried to shut him up before Sam and dad heard. I put my hand over his mouth and pulled him behind a wall just as my dad and brother came out.

"Sshh it's me dick." I whispered to him. "It was Sam and dad, look." I pointed to them as they left.

"So what should we do? I mean I know there planning more than just this." Dean whispered.

"Oh let's get them back later. Give us time to plan something really good. For now let's just scare the hell out of them." I said with a smile.

"How?"

"You have your lighter on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me it." He handed me his lighter and when my dad, Sammy, Dean, and I were all out of the house I lit it on fire from the back so dad and Sam couldn't see. Safe to say they freaked and Dean and I had to stop them from running into the burning house.

"But how the hell did you get out?" Sam asked as we walk around the house.

"My dear Sammy that, I'm afraid, you'll never know." Dean said rapping his arm around Sam's neck before whispering, "Payback's a bitch." Dean, Sam, and I went back to our motel room after saying goodbye to dad yet again. He said that the reason why he was there wasn't that important and that he'll call us later with the details. We all decided to go to bed early and get a fresh start at hunting tomorrow. Dean somehow convinced us to go to Mississippi and check out the house that makes your nightmares manefest themselves. We fell fast asleep within minutes and we knew we'd be hitting the rode bright and early tomorrow on our way to Mississippi.


	4. Nightmares or Demons

**Chapter 4 Nightmares Or Demons**

We started out for Mississipp at around 10 in the morning. Safe to say Dean was not to keen on that idea, nor was he too thrilled that I offered to drive while he slept.

"Do we remember the last time?" He asked getting into the pasenger seat. No I'm not driving, Sammy is.

"I remember you begging me to slow down, but other that that it's a blank. I mean come on I did manage to get my license so I am legal to drive now." I said with a smile.

"Your funny Kira you know that!" Dean responded looking back at me. "Check to see how long it'll take to get there will ya?"

"But Sammy's reserch boy! Why do I have to do it?" I said in a mock whiney voice while opening up Sam's laptop. Dean and Sam just rolled there eyes. Dean then reached for the radio to put on some, as Sam put's it and I quote, "The greatest hit's of mullet-rock."

"Oh come on Dean can't we listen to something that I want?" Sam asked finally getting on the road.

"What that elevator shit that for some reason you call music?" I said from the back. "It'll take about 22 hours at the rate Sammy drives."

"Watch your mouth. Besides what's that crap you listen too? I don't even think half of it's in english." Sam said really focused on the road.

"Oh bite me will ya. At least it's declaired music in some parts of the world." I said looking up info about this 'nightmare house.'

"Yeah over in Japan." Dean said as he rolled his eyes putting in his AC/DC tape. (Yup you guessed it Back in Black...AGAIN)

"What I like, I like and I only listen to that on my mp3 player so you two don't have to hear it. Besides I enjoy the music you listen to so why are you attacking my musical likeings?"

"No reason. So about this house." Dean asked.

"Okey dokey it says here that it was built in the late 1700's and that there has been activity in it since around the early 1900's. From what it say the first owner, a man by the name of William McCready who was a real hard core gambler."

"A man after my own heart." Dean just had to butt in. 'Damn I was on a roll dick.'

"Anyway before the dick interuped me, It say's that he built the house for his wife to show his love for her. It took around one year to complete."

"One year? That's all?" Sam asked turning into a gas station parking lot.

"Yep, I guess Willy made the workes work non-stop the whole time, hey grab me a Dew why your in there will ya." I yelled to Dean as he was heading for the store.

"Sure call me a dick and then want something from me." He said smirking.

"Please Dean. Your the bestest brother in the whole wide world." I used my arms for empasis on whole wide world.

He just rolled his eyes ay my comment, "Oh ok fine."

Sam was just looking at me while he was pumping gas.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Dean came out a minute ot two later with a coffee for him and Sam, a dew (2 liter) for me, and a bag of peanut m&m's.

"You know if you keep eating them at this rate, that fantastic 6 pack your so proud of will be no more." I informed him after I got my dew.

"Shut it. I'll always be great looking. Deal with it." he said digging into his m&m's.

"Whatever you two. Back to the house." Sam jumped right in as we left the gas station.

"Ok so it turns out that little Willy's wife was expecting shortley after they had moved into the house. As it turns out Willy was not in town at the time the baby was conceived."

"Oh so William wasn't the father?" Dean spat out.

"Thank you captain obvious." Dean stuck his tounge out at me and I continued. Real mature. Anyways no he wasn't the father. and when he found out that his wife was pregnant he lost it."

"So what did he do?" Sam asked very interested in the story.

"Well to put it bluntly he killed her and her unborn child."

"What a sweet heart. That still doesn't explain why the house shows you your greatest fears." Dean asked changing the tape from AC/DC to Metallica.

"Oh god. Well having his wife cheat on him WAS his greatest fear, not to mention that she was pregnant with another mans child. After he killed her he took his own life by slitting his wrists."

"Always the wrists." Dean rolled his eyes. "So you think it's his spirit that is showing people there fears?"

"Maybe, but it could be something else." Sam answered.

"Well if you two would zip it for a sec I'm not done."

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"It's ok. So I guess he left a note. Shocker there, and it said that since he was betrayed by the love of his life and it happened to be the thing he feared the most that who ever entered the house would experence the same thing, there greatest fears." I finished. Both Dean and Sam were silent and all I was doing was drinking my dew and talking on Totse. No one said anything for a good hour. I was feeling a little weird and I felt myself getting a head ache so I ended up laying down and falling asleep. Around hour 15 Dean had taken Sam's place driving so Sam could get some sleep.

"Guys wake up! We're here." Dean said really, and I mean REALLY loud waking Sam and me up.

"What the hell Dean! Did you have to yell!" Sam said rubbing his eyes. Dean just pointed at the house where there were police cars all around it.

"Looks like the house claimes another." Dean said looking over at Sam who just nodded. I was still in the back rubbing my temples. 'Wow my head hurts!'

"Hey you ok back there?" Sam asked turning around to face me.

I just kept my head down. It hurt to move it. "Yeah, just a headache."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine!" I yelled getting out of the car, "Let's just go ok."

Sam and Dean followed and we found a lone cop to talk to. We lied about who we were and blah blah blah. He gave us well not a whole lot. Boyfriend killed girlfriend then himself. Murder/suicide. We were walking back to the car and I was trailing behind, looking at the ground when I got hit with this sudden pain.

I grabbed my head and fell to my knees. "Ahhhh!" I yelled causing not just Sam and Dean, but the cop to run to me.

"Miss what's wrong? What is it?" The cop said while shaking me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed as I pulled away from him, but he grabbed me.

"Miss I just want to help, but I..." I cut him off by shoving him to the ground.

"I said don't touch me!" At this time my brothers made there way to me. Dean was helping me to the car and Sam was helping up the cop.

"I'm so sorry officer. She doesn't like to be touched." Sam explained.

"It's fine. Is she going to be ok?" he asked concerned.

"She'll be fine. Thanks." Sam said as he walked to Dean and I. I was sitting in the passenger seat rocking back and forth just rubbing my temples.

"Kira what's wrong?" Dean asked kneeling in front of me.

"I...don't...know. It...just...hurts! Oh god Dean it hurts so bad! Make it stop!" Dean looked up at Sam for any hint of what was going on, but he was as confused as Dean.

"I'll kill you all! Just like I killed that little whore! You'll all die and your fear is what's going to do it." (Ok my lips were moving, but it wasn't me.) Sam and Dean just backed away as I stood up. "You think you can run! I know it was you." I said pointing at Sam. "You did it! You killed Jessica and now your fear is going to kill you!" (Ok I'm possesed and it sucks.)

"You killed Jessica, the love of your life and you killed her! Was she a little whore to? Couldn't keep her hands off other guys huh?" I could tell Sam was getting pissed, but I couldn't stop. I took another step to my brothers. "You killed Jess just like you killed your mother. Yes that was your fault too." We were out of the sight of the police and thank god for what Sam did next. Yep you guessed it, my big brother knocked my little possesed ass out. Dean caught me as I fell and gentley put me in the back seat. Him and Sam said nothing all the way to the motel we were staying at. Sam watched over me as I slept and Dean went to get something to eat. I started to wake up maybe an hour later. I sat up rubbing my jaw.

"What the hell Sam! Did you have to hit so hard?" I said faceing him.

"You ok?"

"I don't know what hurts more, my head or my jaw." Sam was just looking at me well funny.

"What?"

"You sure you ok?" he asked getting up and heading for the bed I was on.

"Yeah Sam I'm fine damn." I was about to get up when he tackled me back onto the bed.

"Sam what the fuck man! Get off me!" I was trying to break free from him.

"You called me 'Sam'"

"So that's your name aint it?"

"You always call me 'Sammy' You alway had since you were little. The only time you ever call me 'Sam' is when something's wrong." He said holding me on the bed.

I looked up at him and smiled. With that I threw him back aginst the wall and stood up. "So you think your smart now little Sammy." I said as I walked to him. I picked him up by his shirt and threw him to the other wall across the room. Before I did though he caught a glimps of my eyes.

"Wait! It's you isn't it?" Sam asked getting to his feet.

"Who? William? Nope I bumped William out. To crowded with all of us in here." I said as I started to move to him.

"No your the demon!"

I was in shock. "So you noticed huh. Oh well guess I'll have to kill you sooner than." I said with a smile as I forced him aganst the wall just by thinking it. That's when Dean came home. I turned quick to meet his green eyes with my yellow ones.

"Kira! Sam! What the hell is going on?" Dean asked when he saw Sam.

"It's the demon!" Sam mummbled.

Dean pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. "What are you going to do Dean? You going to shoot your baby sister?"

"Your not her?"

"No maybe I'm not, but she is in here with me. She says hi by the way. She's gonna tear you both apart. Taste the iron in your blood. Then she'll find dear ol' daddy and do the same to him!" I told Dean with a smile. 'Wait how did this go from a house of fears to me being possed by a demon, not just a demon, but THE demon threating to kill my brothers? This is so fucked up!' Dean stood there not knowing what to do. "So Dean you gonna pull the trigger or is this just a bluff?"

"Let her go or I sware to god.." Dean was saying before I pinned him to the wall next to Sam.

"God? What are you and god gonna do? Look around you Dean, god's not here. Just you, me, and Sammy."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh looks like I hit a nerve. Don't worry soon I'll hit plenty more except those ones will cause a great deal of pain. So Dean, where's daddy at? I can't seem to find him?" I asked smiling at Dean.

"Go to hell!"

"Oh that wasn't very nice now was it. You know it's that mouth that going to get you killed or worse." I said looking at Sam.

"How long?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Well since the gas station. I decided to tag along and see where you were going, but when she woke up she started fighting me. That's what the head ache was about. So I figured I'd end this soon." I said taking a step back. "First I'll kill you two, then daddy."

"I don't think so." I turned around and saw my father standing in the doorway, shotgun in hand.

"John! It's been a while. How ya been? How's Mary? Oh wait that's right, I killed her!" I said with a laugh.

"Get away from my boys and get the hell out of my daughter!" he yelled.

"Well let me think about that...no"

"Fine." and with that my dad shot me. 'Son of a bitch dad! You shot me! I know it was just rock salt, but still. MY DAD SHOT ME!'

"Dad what the hell?" Dean yelled as he fell from the wall. I was out cold on the floor or so they thought. Dean helped Sam to his feet as our dad started to draw a salt circle around me.

"Your going to pay for that!" I hissed as soon as he got to my head. I stood up and, shocking, I coudn't move from the circle.

"Fucking salt. Holy water doesn't work aginst me, but salt does! Go figure."

"Now I'm gonna ask real nice, get out of my daughter." My dad said.

"And I should do that why? It's not like your going to kill me. I'm safer here that out there." I said with a smile. "You've been looking for me all this time and you finally found me, but you can't do shit to me."

"So you really don't think I'll kill you huh."

Sam and Dean looked at our father.

"Dad you've got to be joking." Dean said.

"Your not really going to kill her are you?" Sam chimed in.

"It's the only way to end this once and for all."

"Wait no!" Dean said stepping in front of dad and me. I was just watching the whole thing go down and I have to say it was kinda funny.(demon talking there) 'Wait dad's gonna kill me! Son of a bitch! Ok that's it, if I make it out of this one alive I'm done! No more demon hunting for me!'

"Oh Dean just let him. Let's see if he has the balls to kill his little girl. Come on John, it's not like she's your REAL daughter. Just some orphan you took pity on. So come on end this. Kill her." I said egging him on. John lifted his gun and that's when I saw it. "Shit! Where did you find that?" I asked. He had the gun. The only gun that can kill me. Damn he had the colt.

"Got it from a friend of mine. Still want me to shoot her?"

Dean and Sam didn't know what to say. Sam kept looking from me to dad to Dean and Dean kept wondering when he should jump in. I knew there was no way Dean or Sam would let dad shoot me, possesed or not.

"So shoot her then." I said.

"Ok" and then dad pulled the trigger.

"DAD NO!" Sam and Dean yelled at the same time, but if was too late.

Just then black smoke erupted from my body and I was screaming. (Hey it hurt.) Dean ran over to my dad and punched him square in the jaw.

"What the fuck dad! How the hell can you just kill her and not think twice about it you son of a bitch."

Sam just fell to the ground not knowing what to do.

"You shot me you asshole."

Sam, Dean, and dad looked at the floor where I was laying.

"I can't believe you shot me!" I said grabbing my leg. "That's it! I'm done! No more demon hunting for me!" I said shaking my head. Sam and Dean just looked at me and then ran and hugged me. I tapped them on there shoulders and they looked at me, "AIR!" I said pointing to my mouth. They let go and helped me to the bed.

"So what the hell just happened?" Sam asked.

"Simple dad shot me!" yes I was pissed, not possesed, but pissed.

"Yeah I did didn't I. Sorry about that Kira, but it was the only way. The demon had to be in a human body in order to be killed and I didn't have any other choice." dad explained.

"So you shot me!"

"In the leg. It would still kill the demon, but not kill you."

"No but it hurts like hell!"

Sam and Dean looked at dad and me and smiled.

"So that's it? After all this it only took a shot to the leg to kill that damned thing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah well what did you expect?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't expect it to be that easy."

"Easy? Easy? I have a bullet in my leg! How is this easy?" I screamed. Dean, Sam, and dad looked at me.

"She has a good point." Sam said as he helped me up.

"Where are you two going?" dad asked.

"Um you still shot her. I'm gonna take her to the hospital." Sam answered.

"Thanks Sammy. At least you care." Dean and dad did too. They followed us in dad's truck. At the hospital dad explained how the gun worked and where he got it. Also why he shot me and didn't attempted to get the demon to possess him. He said that if it was possible he would have done it that way, but it wasn't.

"You know we still have that house to deal with?" Sam said.

"Oh come on Sammy. I just got a bullet taken out of my leg. Can't we take a little break?"

"What house?" Dad asked.

"A house that kills you by useing your greatest fears aginst you." Dean said.

"Um hello! I'm not going anywhere yet." I said waveing my arms in the air to get their attation.

"So what the story behind this house?"

"Well it's kinda interesting," Dean started.

"I know you can hear me! I'm like 2 seconds away from screaming and you don't want that now do you!"

"We know. No fear house till your better. We get it." Sam said.

"Well I'm gonna take off." dad said heading for the door.

"Wait. What? You shoot me then you leave again? The demon's dead. Can't you stay with us now?" I asked laying back down. Sam and Dean looked at dad. I know they want him to stay too, but they won't say it.

"Yeah dad. Can't you stay?" Dean said. 'Hey wait!'

"No reason for you to leave now." Sam added. 'Ok maybe I was wrong. They did say something.'

"I have some stuff I still have to do. I'll catch up with you three later ok?" Dad said opening the door.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise baby girl."

And with that he was gone again. Dean layed down in my bed on my left and Sam on my right.

"So I guess it's still just us three for a little longer huh?" I asked.

"Yup." Dean master of words said.

"Looks that way." Sam added.

"Ok fine, but the next time I almost die I'm done. I'm gonna move to Florida and retire got it!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Sure!" they said in unison and very cocky too I might add.


	5. Back to the house of nightmares

**Chapter 5 Back To The House Of Nightmares**

"Hey Sammy! Look what I got." I said as I limped up to Sam.

"What? Oh Kira that's just wrong!"

"What? They said I could keep it. After my 'big mugger run in' I thought it would be neat to have." I said holding up the bullet the doctors took out of my leg. "So where's Dean?"

"Back at the motel. We have to pick him up before we go to that house. Damn Kira will you put that away." Sam said looking over at me playing with my bullet.

"Oh fine ya big baby." I said putting it in my pocket. "Dean would think it's cool." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So can I drive?" I asked smiling at Sam.

"I don't know. After you kept showing me your gross bullet." He said. I know he was joking. He was so going to let me drive, but to be on the safe side.

"Ok what if I promise to never show you the bullet again! Then can I drive? Please Sammy." I said looking up at him.

"Ok fine, but I never want to see that thing again got me."

"Yes sir!" I gave him a mock salute and got into the drivers seat. "Sweetness!"

"You know once you get used to driving, it's not going to be this much fun." Sam said sliding into the car.

"Yea well. It's still fun for me now so who cares about later. Let's go get Dean shall we?"

"Ok."

We got to the motel and beeped the horn to tell Dean we were there. When he came out he looked less than happy.

"Dude you let her drive?" He asked leaning into the passenger side window at Sam.

"Dude she kept showing me the bullet they pulled out of her leg! It was the only was I could..." Dean cut him off.

"Kira they let your keep the thing? Let me see, let me see." Dean said getting into the back.

I handed him the bullet and looked over at Sam.

"Told you he would think it's cool."

"You never said that."

"I mumbled it." I confessed with a smile.

"Am I the only normal one here?" Sam asked to himself.

"Man you are far from normal." Dean said looking at my bullet. (And yes I am still pissed my father shot me and Dean and I are still going to get Sam and dad back for that lame prank, but untill then we hunt evil. I do forgive dad though. He did kill the demon and it gave me a kick ass suvanear.)

We got to the house at around 6 in the evening. All the police from the prevouse time were gone so it was easy to sneak into the house.

"Um hey guys?" I asked as we were about to climb through the window.

"Yea?"

"Well this thing can manafest your fears remember."

"And?" Dean asked.

"Well you do realize that mean it'll show us our fears right. I mean how are we going to fight that?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other (And it continues. Are you keeping count? Neither am I. They do that way to much to count.) and then at me.

"You know I never thought of that." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding me! This thing can scare us to death and none of us thought of a way to protect ourselves? And we were just going to waltz right in there."

"Kira calm down. Ok all we have to do is read the exorcism and the house will be clean right?" Sam asked.

"I guess so yeah." I answered.

"Ok we just have to hurry. Maybe we'll get done quick and won't have to deal with our fears."

"And that plan worked how many times so far...oh that's right NONE." I said. "But it is the only plan we have so Dean what do you think?" I looked around and couldn't find Dean anywhere. "Dean? Dean you would be where? DEAN!"

"Shut up and get in here! I can't do this alone." Dean called from inside the house. Sam and I looked at each other and he helped me up to the window and then followed me in.

"Do you have a fricken death wish." I asked as I smacked the back of his head.

"Dude 1) ouch 2) watch your mouth and 3) I'm not just gonna sit around talking about what to do. I'm more of a take action kinda guy."

"Yeah well fricken isn't a bad word. Oh well let's just get this over with. Where do we start?"

"Well the most action takes place in the upstairs master bedroom so that's our best bet." Sam squeaked.

"Damn Sammy, you were so quite I thought you died." I said smiling at him.

"Let's just go."

"Wow Sam. All gung ho on this one aint ya?" Dean asked as we made our way upstairs.

"I just have a bad feeling about this that's all."

We got to the master bedroom and began setting up for our exorsicm. We were just about done when Sam started acting weird.

"Sam you ok there dude?" Dean asked walking over to Sam.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are we good to go?"

"Um yeah. Start whenever you feel like it." I informed him.

Since he was the only one who could read the words it was up to Sam. He began the process and the house began to shake violently. I was about to fall to the floor, but Dean grabbed me and held me up. Sam continues to read and the house seemed like it was going to break in to. In fact that's exactly what happened. A huge crack formed in the middle of the room and seperated it. Dean and me were on one side and Sam on the other. Did that stop Sam from reading, nope he kept at it. 'That's a good Sammy.' I thought trying to stay on my feet. Unfortunalty Dean couldn't stay on his and since he was holding me up when he went so did I. We fell to the floor and saw that Sam did too.

"Hey do you think the house is pissed at us?" Dean asked trying to make light of the situation we were in.

"So not the time Dean." Sam yelled from the other side. Then all the lights went out.

"Oh great! A pissed off house, a giant hole in the middle of the room, and now no lights! This is just perfect." I said. The house stopped shaking, but then we had another problem. We were all seperated! 'What the hell? How and when did this happen? I mean one minute Dean was next to me, Sam across from me and now there nowhere to be seen.' I thought as I got to my feet. "SAM! DEAN! HEY GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled as I walked around trying to find them. I opened one door and walked into the room. "SAM! DEAN! YOU IN HERE?" I heard the door slam and it made me jump and turn in that direction. Then just like that the lights came back on and I looked around to see where I was. Big mistake. "Oh no! Not this! Anything, but this! Not again!" I said out loud. I was in the parking lot at my old school. (How is that scary? Well I'm about to tell you so hang on ok.) 'I remember this. I was waiting for Dean to pick me up. I was 10 and dad didn't want me taking the bus home alone. Normaly Dean would have been there already, but today he was running late.' I thought to myself and that's when I saw him. "No not again."

"Hello little Kira. It's been such a long time hasn't it?"

I turned quickly and that's when I saw him, "But no. Your not here! Your not real!" I screamed.

"Oh I'm as real as you little girl."

He looked the same. Blonde hair, blue eyes, same brown coat and blue jeans. If anyone else saw him they would have seen a normal man, but I knew differently. This was him. This was the guy that haunted my dreams for so many years. This was the man that beat me nearley to death. He started walking twords me and I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I was frozen.

"Now we're going to finish this the way it was ment to end before big brother showed up and saved you." He said as he pulled out the knife.

"Oh shit! No please no."

Dean's POV

"Ok this is weird." I said to myself. "Hey Sam! Kira! Where the hell are you guys?" I walked around and couldn't find them anywhere. "Oh come on! Just one time can't we get a break? Just once damn it."

"Oh Dean don't be like that." a voice called out.

"What? Who's there? I'm so not in the mood for this so just come out and stop playing this game." I looked over and I know it was Sam, but he was different.

"Oh Dean never the patient one were you?"

'Ok That was deffenatly a girls voice.' "Kira is that you? Sam?" Then they stepped out from the dark. It was Sam and Kira, only they were...

"Oh nice of you to come Dean." The Kira look alike said. "We didn't think you remembered us."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well after you left us, we just thought that you forgot about us that's all." Sam look alike said.

"Left you? What do you mean I left you?"

"You left us to die Dean! Didn't bother trying to save us!" Kira screamed.

"All you cared about was yourself! You were always selfish, but to let us die! Man that's fucked up!" Sam yelled.

"No this isn't real. Your not real. Sam and Kira are alive and fine. Your just the house." I said trying to reasure myself.

"You don't seem to sure about that big brother." Kira laughed.

"NO! Your alive! Both of you! I know it." 'Wait if it's not real why do I feel so guilty? What the hell is going on?'

"You feel the guilt don't you Dean? That proves that we're telling the truth." Sam said.

"You can make it all better Dean. You can make all our pain go away."

"How?" I lookd at Kira with tears in my eyes. She was so pale, so beat up. I glanced at Sam and he looked the same if not worse.

"End it! End the pain once and for all."

"I don't." I started to ask as Sam pointed to my gun.

"That's how to end it. That's the only way."

"I'm so sorry guys." I said as I switched off the safty and held the gun to my head. "I'm so sorry."

Sam's POV

"How the hell did I end up alone?" I think I was in the basement. Well that's what it felt like. I have no idea where Dean or Kira are and I'm starting to worry.

"What's wrong Sam? Afraid your going to be to late to save them?"

"Who's there?" I said turning the direction of the voice.

"You killed me Sam. You killed your mother. Why not kill your siblings too."

"Jess?"

"Oh Sam at least you remembered my name." She said as she stepped closer to me.

"Jess, but your..."

"Dead! Because of you! You couldn't tell me the truth and that killed me! Do you have any idea how much that hurt!"

"Jess...I'm sorry."

"No Sam, I'm sorry. Sorry for ever falling for someone like you! If I never met you I would still be alive! I had dreams of my own, I wanted to get married, have kids and now that'll never happen because you had to lie to me."

"No Jess."

"What?"

"Jessica's not like this. This isn't real." I yelled at her. "Your just the house. Your not real."

The think that looked like Jessica slowly faded, but before it did it said, "It doesn't matter that you found out. By the end of the night I'll have two more victims." and with that it was gone.

"No where are they?" I screamed, but it was too late. 'I have to find them and fast!' I started running down the halls trying to find Dean and Kira with no luck. "Damn it guys, give me a hint or something." I said out loud. That's when I saw her. She was glowing white and was beautiful. It was Jess, the real Jess.

"Sam you have to hurry. There isn't much time, they can't fight it much longer."

"Jess where are they?" She pointed to a set of steps and began to fade away. "No Jess don't go! I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Sam. I know it's not your fault and I'm not angry at you. I love you Sam more than anything, but you have to move on. Be happy Sam and save your family." Then she was gone. A second later I was down the stairs and that's where I found Dean about to kill himself. I ran up to him and knelt in front of him. "Dean? Dean? What are you doing?" I think he was in some sort of trance because he didn't even budge. "Come on Dean. Come back to me?"

Dean's POV

"End it! End the pain! End it now." Sam kept saying.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I was about to pull the trigger.

"Sorry? Ha Sam he's sorry. For what letting us die?" Kira laughed.

That's when I stopped. "Your not real."

"What? I think we went through this already? Didn't we Sam?" Sam nodded in agreement.

"There. That's how I know it's not real." I said as I put my gun down.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kira."

"What?"

"You called him Sam."

"And? That's his name in case you forgot." Kira said.

"I know and that's just it. Ever since you were younger you called him Sammy, never Sam. Your the only one he ever allowed to call him 'Sammy' and not bitch about it." I said standing up facing Kira and Sam. "I know your not real now tell me where my brother and sister are!" I screamed.

"Your gonna be too late." Kira said as she faded.

"Soon they'll be gone and you'll be alone." Sam said before fading. After that I got a little light headed and fell to the ground, but never hit it. I looked up and saw Sam.

"Sam?"

"Yea."

"The real Sam?"

"In the flesh."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Help me up would ya." Sam helped me to my feet and I leaned on him for support.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Never better. Where's Kira?" I asked Sam.

"Damn I was hopeing she was with you."

"We have to find her and quick." We ran off to find Kira hopeing along the way we weren't too late.

Kira's POV

"This isn't real! It's just the house! You can't hurt me anymore." I yelled.

"Oh really! You just keep thinking that princess." He just laughed at me as he got closer.

'Move Kira damn it! Move.' I thought.

He moved closer till he was right in front of me. He touched my chin and I felt it. I looked up at him shocked.

"Told you I was real. Now to finish what I started so long ago." He moved his hands down to my chest and began to lift my shirt.

"Ok then." I whispered.

He stopped and looked at me. "What was that?"

"If you can touch me than I can hurt you." I said with a smile. I pulled away from him and hit him with a straight punch to the jaw. " I have been waiting 7 years to do that you son of a bitch." I was walking to him like a lion stalking it's prey. "Oh and there is so much more to come." I was about to kick him when he faded away. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled and then got light headed and fell.

"Kira. Kira you ok?"

I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Dean.

"Never better! You?" I asked. They just looked at each other (Yes again!) and helped me up. "What do ya say we get the hell out of here huh?" I asked.

"Good plan." Sam agreed.

"You know I wish I could have stayed like that a little longer." I added as we left the house.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I was able to fight back this time." I told him getting into the back of the impala.

"Fight back? Why? What did it show you?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Not important anymore." I said closeing my eyes. I quickly fell asleep and dreamt about pounding the shit out of that man.

Dean and Sam spoke about what they saw on the way to the motel.

"So you let us die? That's not cool man." Sam said with a smile.

"Whatever. So how did you snap out of it so quick?"

"Just that good I guess. I know Jess would of never acted like that no matter how mad she was." Sam explained. "So what do you think she saw?"

"I can make a guess, but I would rather not." Dean answered not taking his eyes off the road. He knew Sam got what he ment so it was ok.


	6. Toby Whatever

**Chapter 6 Toby Whatever**

The next morning

"Mornin' Sammy!" I said as I tossed a bagle at him.

"Someone's happy this morning. What's going on?" Sam asked taking a bite of his bagle. "Got any coffee?"

I handed him his coffee and he gave me a 'spill-it' look.

"What? Can't I be happy for no reason?"

"No. Now what is it."

"Ok fine. This." I said as I handed him my phone. He looked at it and then up at me.

"Um yea and this is what?"

"Simple. My friend from school sent me a text message." I explained taking a sip of the oh so good dew.

"Um and this makes you this happy?"

"No bitch. If you would just read the message you'll get it."

"Mouth." he said as he began reading the message and still gave me the I-still-don't-get-it look.

"TOBY KEITH IN CONCERT!" I yelled making Dean fall out of his bed.

"Ow what the hell guys?" He said rubbing his butt.

"Some Toby guy Kira likes is in concert or something." Sam said getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

"Some Toby guy? Ass. Dean listen Toby Keith is commin to town! We have to go!"

"Mouth Kira and Toby Keith would be who?" Dean asked trying to wake up.

"A singer. Please Dean can we go?" Yes I was almost begging.

"Nope sorry."

"But why? We don't have any other hunts yet and well that's all I got. Please Dean." Yup still begging.

"What kind of singer is he?" he asked getting a bagle.

'Oh this could go either way.' gulp "Country."

"In that case hell no! Your not dragging me to see some hick show. See if Sam will go with you."

"One he's not a hick and two Sammy will never go. Your my only hope Dean. Please." begging yet again.

"How do you Sam won't go? You never asked him." Dean said sitting an the bed next to me.

"Because Sam doesn't like counrty." Sam said comming out of the bathroom.

"Dude you just refered to yourself in third person." Dean smickered.

"And you watch Oprah."

Well this is getting me no where. Time to do something drastic. Beg like I never begged before.

"Sammy please, please, please, please, please, please"

"If it'll shut you up." Sam said.

"Really? You'll go?" I said really excited.

"Fine. But you owe me big for this one."

"Oh Sammy! Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said jumping up and down as I hugged Sam.

"Well ladies I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll be back later." Dean said as he opened the door to leave.

"What are they having a live Oprah tapeing in town?" I asked with a smile.

"You didn't go to that concert yet so you better watch it." Dean said pointing at me.

"What it's not like your going with me anyways." I mumbled heading for the bathroom.

Dean just shrugged. I knew he didn't hear me, but I wish he had. "I'll be back ok." Sam waved at Dean while shoving another bagle in his mouth.

"Hey Kira, where do you get ticket for this Toby show?" Sam yelled.

"It's Toby Keith and I already have them." I yelled from the bathroom. "That friend of mine had extra so she sent them to me."

"And you were sure one of us was going to take you?"

"Yup." I said comming out of the bathroom drying my hair. "I figured Dean would say no, but you were a wild card and looks like I won."

"Huh I guess so. So when is this Toby thing anyways?"

"Tomorrow and quit calling it a "Toby thing"! It's a concert." I said pulling out his laptop.

"Fine. So what are you looking at?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Direction's on how to get there. I don't know the way and I doubt you do right?"

"Good point. So tell me something, if your so happy going to see Toby Whats his name,"

"Keith."

"Right Toby Keith, then why do you seem so down?" Sam asked. I have been feeling down since Dean said he really didn't want to come.

"No reason. Hey you have any money? I'm kinda hungry." I asked.

"Sure here." and he handed me a twenty. "Grab me some Kit-Kats will ya?"

"Sure. I'll be back."

Sam's POV

"Ok something's wrong and I want to know what." I said to know one since I was the only one in the room now. Kira said her friend sent her the tickets, now where would she put them? I began to look through her stuff. Not looking at anything too personal. I just wanted to find those tickets. I was looking at her binder thing she keeps her poems and drawings in and an envelope fell out. Yes! I opened it. I know it wasn't right, but hey she's not here. Sure enough inside were the Toby Whatever tickets. What really caught me off guard was that there were not two, but three. "I knew she really wanted Dean to go too. So that's why she seemed so upset after he turned her down." I put the envelope away and sat at my computer just as Dean walked in. "Hey." I said when he walked in.

"Whats up with you?" He said sitting down. "Excited to see Toby!"

"She wanted you to go too ya know." Oops maybe I shouldn't of said anything.

"What? And you know this how?"

"Well..."

"You went through her stuff didn't you? Oh Sammy what's happening to you?" Dean said with a smirk.

"It's Sam and yeah I feel bad about it, but anyways her friend or whatever sent her three tickets not two." I said

"She knew I would say no so why did she even bother?"

"Maybe because she thought that maybe this one time you would do something that SHE wanted to do. It's always just us two when we go out because she's not old enough and maybe she wanted to spend some time with us when were NOT running for our lives or killing something!" Ok I sounded a little angry there and with good reason, I was angry. Dean just sat there looking at me like I had three heads or something.

"Geez Sam calm down will ya. Your going to burst a vein or something." He said laying down.

"Your selfish you know that." I said. That made Dean sit up REAL quick.

"Selfish? What makes you think I'm selfish?"

"We always do what YOU want to do. Go to a bar, get drunk, whatever knowing full well that we leave Kira out. Just once can you swallow your pride and do something nice for your little sister."

"You really think she's feels left out?" Dean asked.

"Of course. Wouldn't you?" Dean nodded as Kira walked into the room.

Kira'a POV

I walked into the motel room and Dean and Sam just stared at me.

"Um...ok am I missing something?" I asked as Dean got up and walked to me.

"If it's possible I'll go see Toby Keith with you. If you still want me too?"

I looked up at him. (I kinda had too 5"3' remember) "Really? You'll go too?" I thought he was kidding.

"Sure baby girl."

"Sweet! Good thing I asked Becca to send me three tickets instead of two! See Sammy, he got his name right! How come you can't?"

Sam looked over at Dean and gave him a smile. Dean just shrugged his shoulder's and went to watch tv. "So when is this concert anyways?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at 8." I answered handing Sam his Kit-Kats.

For the rest of the day we just sat around talking. We didn't have any hunts to go on and I was bouncing off the walls from all the Mt. Dew I drank. Not to mention how happy I was that both my brother are going to see Toby Keith with me. It was about 11 and Sam and Dean fell asleep. (Yes that early) I was talking on Totse and oh wee the fun. I finally went to bed at 12.

The next morning

I woke up and went to get dressed. I looked at the clock and it was 8:30am so I went to get some breakfast. I drove to the local store to pick something up. I went inside and you'll never believe who was there...Yup TOBY FUCKING KEITH!

'Wow with all the bad crap that has happen to me over the past year or so, it was nice to have something good happen for a change.' I thought walking around the store. I guess I wasn't paying attation when I accidently ran into someone.

"Sorry about that. Guess I wasn't watching where I was going." I said as I picked up the stuff I was holding. I looked up and saw...Yup again TOBY FUCKING KEITH! I stood there in shock for a minute.

"Um it's ok young lady really." he said to me.

'WOW Toby Keith spoke to me! My life is great! I could die now and be happy!' I thought looking at him. Finally I got the nerve to speak, "Um Mr. Keith.."

"Please call me Toby."

"Um ok Mr. Toby." For some reason he laughed at that.

"Yeah?"

"Um well can I have your autograph if it's not to much trouble?" I asked looking down.

"Sure thing. Um do you have anything for me to sign?"

I looked around and realized I didn't have anything so I did the next best thing. "Can you sign my shirt?"

"Sure. Hey Greg hand me a pen will ya? So you comming to the concert tonight?"

I just nodded. "My brother's and me are comming."

"Really. There ya go." He said when he got finished signing my shirt. "I'll see ya there ok. See ya" and then he left. I payed for my stuff and went back to the motel. I was so happy that it never occered to me that Sam and Dean might still be sleeping as I stormed into the room. I guess me slamming the door open woke up Dean. Sam was already up and he just looked at me.

"Guess what?" I said as I handed him his coffee and donuts.

"Um your really happy about the concert?" Dean said taking a donut.

"No. Even better than that." I had a smile a mile wide. Sam and Dean looked at each other (What is that, number thirty already and we're not even halfway to the end.) and than at me.

"So spill it." Sam said looking up from the laptop.

"IsawTobyKeithatthestoreandhesignedmyshirtformeafterIbumpedintohimandIacuallyhadaconversationwithhim!" I said in one breath.

They looked at each other (Oh my god! STOP THAT NOW!) and then back at me, "Huh?" They said in unison. I sat down and tried again.

"I saw Toby Keith in the store and he signed my shirt after I bumped into him and I acually had a conversation with him. Better?"

"Much. So you met this Toby huh?" Dean said grabbing another donut.

"You know they're for Sammy and me too right?" I said eyeing the half empty box of donuts.

"Whatever."

FF to 7

"Ok are we going now?" I yelled peeking through the open door of the motel room.

"Yea yea we're comming ok." Dean yelled getting his coat on.

I went and sat in the car waiting for my brothers. I was so excited that I didn't ever realize that I willingly got into the back. 'This was nice. No demons, ghosts, zombies, or other oogy boogies that go bump in the night. It was just going to be me and my brothers enjoying a nice concert together. If they would hurry up!' I was deep in thought that I didn't even realize that we were moving and Sam was driving.

"It's only a 20 minutes away so we'll be there shortly ok." Dean said to me looking in the rear view mirror. All I did was smile at him. I couldn't help it. I was sooooo happy.

FF to after concert

"That was the greatest moment of my life! That was even better than sex." That comment got me weird looks from the brothers. "I was kidding damn. So was it that bad?"

Sam looked at Dean and said, "No I had fun."

"It wasn't what I was expecting at all." Dean said as we drove back to the motel.

"So you both had fun then right?" I asked half asleep.

"Yes it was fun Kira. Now get some sleep. We're going to leave town early tomorrow ok." Sam said looking back at me.

"You had a good time didn't you?" Sam asked Dean when we got back to the motel.

"Yes. I'm glad I went."

"So am I. I loved seeing you dance around to 'How do you like me now' Dean." I said from the back seat.

"Still awake I see."

"Thanks guys."

"For what?" Dean asked as we pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Well you two always get to do all the fun stuff and I always have to sit at the motel. It was just fun to do something we can all do that's all."

Sam just smiled at Dean and mouthed 'Told ya'

"Ok we're boardering on chick flick here." Dean said. "But your welcome Kira. It really was fun."

"Yeah I had a good time." Sam added.

"I'm glad. So where to next?" I asked as I powered up Sam's laptop.

"I don't know find something." Dean said getting ready for bed.

"Well in Michigan there are tales of banshee's." I said

"Banshee's? In Michigan? Really?" Sam asked as he layed down.

"Yup. In the town of Mackie Spring."

"Mackie Springs? Ha funny name. Well lets go there than." Dean said.

I turned off the computer and climbed into the same bed as Sam. (AGAIN GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THAT GUTTER WILL YA! GEEZ YOUR ALL SICK IF YOUR THINK THAT!) As I closed my eyes my last thought was 'Great I hate banshee's, but at least I got to see Toby Keith so that makes up for it!' and I fell asleep.


	7. The Banshee Scream

**Chapter 7 The Banshee's Scream And The Pyrokanetic**

So the next morning we were off to the sleepy little town of Mackie Springs and Dean still couldn't help but giggle a little at that name. Sadly I wasn't able to drive. Why? Fuck if I know, but I really didn't mind. I wasn't feeling so hot as of late and all I really wanted to do was lay back and relax. Sam kept looking back at me and to be honest it was getting a little annoying.

"What?" I asked not lifting my head.

"You feeling ok?" Sam asked.

"Yea I feel fine why?"

"Well yesterday you were jumping around like you were on fire and today your just laying there looking like someone just died." Dean answered.

"Nice Dean. Guys really I'm fine. Just been feeling a little off that's all." Still not lifting my head.

"Ok, but this better not be another demon possession like last time." Dean said.

"It's not. I don't know. I just feel like my entire body is on fire. I just feel weird."

Sam and Dean just looked at each other, (They tend to do that alot have you noticed? I mentioned this before and now your going to see what I ment.), and shrugged.

"If it get's any worse tell us ok." Sam said turning back to the road.

I nodded and turned over so I was faceing the back of the leather seat. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Dean's right one minute I'm fine and the next it feels like I'm gonna burst into flames. What the hell?' I thought as I stared at the seat. I could hear Sam and Dean whispering to each other, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I'm not sure if It was because they were talking so low or that I really didn't care. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sam's POV

"So what do you thinks wrong with her?" I asked turning to face Dean.

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing like she said."

"The last time we thought it was nothing, it turned out to be the demon remember?"

"Yea I remember, but the demon's dead so."

"So what? It could be something else."

"Well we'll just keep a close eye on her and we'll see what happens ok?"

"Fine I guess." Sam answered looking back at me.

"She awake?" Dean asked not bothering to turn around.

"Nope. Asleep again." After that they sat in silence. Dean didn't want to turn the radio on so is not to wake me up and Sam just had nothing to say. It was a long ride to Mackie Springs and most of it was in silence. That's a little odd.

Kira's POV

I woke up as we pulled into the motel parking lot with on hell of a head ache! And NO it's NOT a demon!

"Sleep well?" Sam asked as Dean went to go pay for the room. I nodded and got out of the car. "So you feel any better?"

"Well I feel like my heads going to explode, but other than that I'm fine." I answered rubbing the back of my neck.

"Come here." Sam motioned for me to come closer to him and I did. He felt my forehead and got a worried look. "Your burning up!"

"No really I'm fine! Can we not make a big deal about this?" I asked stepping away.

"Make a big deal out of what?" Dean asked as he tossed me the roome key.

"Kira's got a fever." Sam informed him. Dean looked over at me and I began to walk to the room.

"Guys stop! Really not a big deal ok. I probably just have a cold or something." They didn't say anything as we walked to the room. As soon as we got in I went to take a cold shower. 'I sware if I was any hotter I would melt damn it.' I thought as I stepped into the shower. I stood there letting the cold water run over me and it felt SOOOO good. I got out and dried off and got dressed. I joined my brothers in the room and they stared at me. "Oh god what?"

"Sit." Dean ordered. 'Ok this was weird. He seems real, and I mean REAL worried.' I sat on the bed in front of them and Sam leaned into me.

"Kira, I'm gonna ask you something and I want an honest answer ok?"

"Um ok." Great now I was starting to get scared.

"Have you um well did you..." Sam couldn't spit out whatever he was trying to say. I was just staring at him. Then Dean, the master of the spoken word, stepped in.

"Have you ever noticed that you can create fire with your mind?" Sam and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Smooth man. Real smooth."

"What do ya mean?" Wait I think I know where this is going. "Sam let me see your computer." Oops big mistake there. Sam looked up at Dean and now they both knew something is off with me. For sure this time. I called Sammy 'Sam.' Shit! I grabbed Sam's computer and looked at the screen. "Pryokanesis! Are you kidding me?" I yelled.

"Well it would explain alot." Dean said.

"Explain what! I have a head ache and I'm a little warm! That doesn't mean I can start fire with my mind!" I was getting angry, but I don't know why. Then something weird happened. The curtains caught fire. "Um guys." I said as I pointed to the curtains.

"Shit!" Sam yelled as he patted out the fire. Dean and him looked over at me as I sat at the table looking down.

"So how do you explain that?" Dean asked as he sat across from me. Sam sat next to me.

"I...um...well I can't. That doesn't me I'm pryokanetic." I said still looking down.

"Read." Dean said as he pushed the laptop to me. I looked up and began to read. "It's controled by your emotions. If you get mad, boom something goes up in flames." Dean said.

"But how? When? Why? I don't get it" I mumbled.

"So has it happened before?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Once or twice. I didn't think anything of it though."

"When?" Dean asked. "When was the first time?"

"A week after I was possessed by the demon. I was angry at something, I can't remember what, but I was just walking and then the next thing I knew the bush next to me was on fire."

"So it may be conected to the demon." Sam suggested.

"Maybe, but the demons dead remember."

"How can I forget." I said rubbing my leg where my dad shot me. "Well no matter how it happened, how do I control it?" I asked looking up at Dean.

"I think we should call dad." Sam said.

"What? No! There is no need to bring dad into this." I said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"It's not like he'll answer his phone anyway." Dean spat out. "We'll just try to control it and if it get's out of hand than we'll call dad ok."

Sam and I nodded and I spoke up, "So how exactly do I control it?"

"Well, it responds to your emotions so all you have to do is control them." Dean said as if it was no big deal.

"Oh and that's gonna be an easy thing right?" I asked.

"As long as you control your anger, yep."

"Wow Dean." Sam said.

"What?"

"Thank god it's not you or else we'd be in big trouble."

"What makes you say that?" He asked looking at Sam and me.

"Because you think it's gonna be that easy." I said.

"Ok then how do you two think we should deal with it than?" Dean asked after a long silence.

"Kira, go outside and try to see if you can create the fire in your normal state ok." Sam said as he motioned for me to leave.

"Ok." I said as I left my two brothers alone to talk about how big of a freak I am. I went to the back of motel to figure this out. "Ok Kira how hard can this be? I mean sure Sammy can't control his vision thing, but this is me. I can do this." Yes I was talking to myself. If anyone thought that I wasn't crazy then, then they think I am now. "Ok let's see. All I have to do is concentrate right." I started whispering to myself. "Concertrate on lighting that box on fire! Come on Kira! You can do it." And what do ya know. I did it! "SWEET!" I was out back till it got dark and Sam came out and got me.

"So how's it going?"

"Oh check this out Sammy!" I said excited as I lit the last of the boxes on fire.

"You've been out here for only 5 hours and you learned how to control that?" He asked kinda amazed.

"Yup! How cool is this! It so kicks the crap out of your visions!" Ok maybe I was a little TOO happy to be a freak, but oh well.

"That's good Kira. Come on. Were going to check out the banshee sightings now." Sam said as he walked away.

"Sammy what's wrong?" I asked catching up to him.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Your acting weird. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Well you seemed to be in a better mood untill you saw me light that on fire."

"Well it worries me. I mean that's not normal."

"Well neither are your vision's, but we deal with them right?" I said with a smile.

"Maybe. Can you just try not to use it too much please."

"Ok Sammy. For you anything," Dean was waiting in the car for us.

"If you scortch my baby I'm gonna kill you." He said smileing at me.

"Don't worry Dean. I won't hurt your widdle baby." I said as I climber into the back. "So where is Mackie Springs?"

"Ha!" Dean chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked giving him a weird look.

"Mackie Springs." Sam looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Ok so it'll take us about 10 minutes to get there. So what does dad's journal say about banshee's?"

"Well," I was pulling out dad's journal, "It says that they origionated in Ireland and that they only cry for 5 major family."

"And they would be?"

"If you would shut your mouth dick I'm about to tell you."

"Bitch." Dean shot back.

"Ok anyways the familys are the O'Neills, O'Briens, O'Connors, O'Gradys, and the Kavanaghs. Ahh that last one must feel left out. It says that when the banshee cries, it fortells the death of one of these family members." I finished.

"Ok so we just have to check to see if any of those family's moved here." Sam said.

"So what, you think that the banshee followed them?" I asked.

"Maybe. Does it say anything else?"

"Um let me check. It does say that the banshee may also appear in a variety of other forms, such as that of a hooded crow, stoat, hare and weasel - animals associated in Ireland with witchcraft. It says that she pines for her lost husband. Her wail is instantly fatal to most who hear it. Also in 1437, King James I of Scotland was approached by an Irish seeress or banshee who foretold his murder at the instigation of the Earl of Atholl."

"Wow your better at the reserch thing than Sam." Dean said slapping Sam on the arm.

"Shut up. Ok so it takes the form of a human or animal? Oh this should be easy." Sam added.

"Yeah well. You two wanted to do this." I said still reading.

"So is there anything helpfull there, like how to kill it?" Dean asked glancing at me in the mirror.

"Well, no." I answered.

"Wait. So we can't kill the thing?" Sam asked.

"Nope. There is a binding spell in here that's trap her, but other than that no can do." I closed the journal and set in back in Dean's bag.

"Ok so we find her and bind her than." Dean said like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, but how are we going to go about finding her? She only cries for those families and in case you didn't notice, none of us are members of those family's." Sam stated.

We pulled up to the latest house to be hit by the banshee and it looked like no one was home. "Ok so how are we going to play this one?" I asked getting out and leaning next to Sam.

"Cops?" Dean suggested.

"No they probably already talked to all of them." Sam said. "Reporters?"

"That should work. Ok Sam, you and Kira will go talk to them and see what you can find out." Dean ordered.

"Really? And just what are you planning on doing?" I said as Sam was getting out fake id's out of the glove box.

"This." He replied as he layed down. "I drove all the way here, I'm tired."

Sam rolled his eyes and we made our way to the house. Luckly someone was home and they believed our bogus story. It was an older women maybe around 45 or 50. She explaind that it was her husband that was killed and that he was complaining of horrible screaming throughout the nights before his death. She also said that she was a relative of the O'Gradys. The weird part was that her husband wasn't. She looked tired so Sam and I decided that it would be best for us to go.

"So she's related to one of the family's, but the dead guy isn't. That doesn't make any sense. Why would the banshee kill him then?" I asked Sam as we walked back to the car.

"Maybe she's not too picky on who she kills. I mean she probably followed that women here and then killed who ever."

"Still how are we going to track her down?" I asked. That's when we heard the scream. Not the banshee cry, but another scream. I looked up at Sam and saw he was thinking the same thing I was. "Dean?"

"Let's go." We started running to the car and saw Dean kneeling on the ground holding his ears, screaming.

"DEAN! What's wrong?" I said trying to talk to him, but you could tell from his face he was in intense pain. "Dean talk to me."

"It's so loud! Make it stop." Dean yelled at me while grabbing my arm. 'Damn boy let off that hurts!' "Kira make it stop!"

I hated seeing him like that, but I didn't know what to do. Sam ran to the car and got out dad's journal.

"What are you going to do? We don't even know where she is." I yelled to Sam as he started reading.

"Ask Dean. If he can hear her, I bet he can see her too." Sam yelled to me.

I looked down at Dean and asked him, "Dean man, where is she? You have to tell us where she is." I said as calmly as possible. He looked up at me and he had tears in his eyes. "Dean please, you have to help us out here man. We can't hear it so you have to tell us where she is."

He shook his head and looked around. He pointed to the trees right in the old women's front yard. "There." He said before he fell over into my lap.

"Sammy! She's there!" I yelled pointing to the trees while craddling Dean in my lap. Sam nodded and started reading in the direction I pointed. "Come on Dean. Hang on." I saw blood comming from his ears and I well got scared. "Sammy hurry!"

"I'm reading as fast as I can." He yelled back and continued to read. That's when we saw her. She looked like a skeleton wearing a ragged dress. (No way she got asked to prom! HAHA!)

"Heeeeeee'sssss mmmmmiiiiinnnnnneeeee!" She screamed. This time Sam and I heard her too. 'Damn it was loud!'

"I don't think so." We heard a woman say. "Leave these poor kids alone. It's me you want and you know it."

I was kneeling next to Dean and I could see Sam on the ground as well. I saw the women and it looked like she was controling the banshee. The banshee was screaming so loud, but this woman wasn't effected by it. She just kept talking calmly to it.

"Take me and finish what you started so long ago." She said. Then the banshee screamed louder and attacked the woman and they were both gone. I looked over at Sam and he was starting to get to his feet. I looked at Dean and he was still out cold.

"We should take him to the hospital just to be on the safe side." I said as Sam made his way to us.

"Yeah I think your right. You drive. I'll get him into the back." Sam said as he picked Dean up and layed him in the back seat. "He's not gonna be too happy about this you know that."

"What me driving or him at the hopital?"

"Both."

We got to the hospital and the doctor's checked out Dean. He was out for a good hour or two and when he woke up we knew it.

"What the hell! Why am I in a hospital? SAM, KIRA!" He screamed as he tried to leave. Sam and I were in the waiting room when we heard our names.

"He's awake." I said to Sam as I stood up. "And not too happy I might add." Sam nodded and we made our way to Dean's voice. We saw him struggling with a member of the staff and when he saw us we knew all hell was gonna break loose.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS! WHY AM I HERE? WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL HAPPENED?"

'Nope not too pleased is he.' I thought. 'Oh well.'

"Dean calm down man. Let's go back to your room and we'll explain everything." Sam said as he led Dean to his room

We got there and explaind everything to him.

"So you mean to say that I was attacked by a banshee?"

"Yea pretty much." I answered.

"But I'm not a member of any of those families so what's the point of that?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she just thought that you were god's gift to women and she just wanted you for your fantastic six pack!" I said with a smile.

"Your so funny Kira did I ever tell you that?" Dean asked giving me a weird look.

"Yeah maybe once or twice dick."

"Bitch."

"Hey guys!" Sam said as he ran into the room. He yelled so loud that it scared the crap out of us.

"What?" We both yelled.

"I got a message from dad. He said he will meet us in Nevada."

"And?"

"He said it had something to do with the demon." Sam said looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I mean didn't we kill the demon? I do have the bullet to prove that." I explained.

"Yes we all know that, dad shot you and killed the demon. So the question is why is dad telling us to meet him to explain crap about a dead demon?" Dean asked getting dressed.

"I don't know, but it's gonna take a quite a while to drive there so we should leave soon." Sam said.

"We can always fly." I said looking at Dean.

"No! We are not flying. There is no chance that your are ever getting me on another plane. You'd have to knock my ass out to..."

"Yea we got it!" Sam said cutting him off. "We'll drive, but you know Kira's gonna have to drive sooner or later."

Dean just looked at me nerviously and I smiled.

"Just remember Sammy, don't fall asleep or you might get another paint job." I winked at him.

"Again funny Kira."

With that we checked Dean out and went to the car. Dean was to drive first, followed by Sam, and then me. 'Yes I'm the last to drive. I sware you go 90 one time and they never let you forget it! Not only that, but I get stuck in the backseat AGAIN!' I looked at the map and it's gonna take us about 11 hours to get to dad. 'So all I have to do is sit back and sleep untill it's Kurt Busch's time to drive.' I thought with a smile.


	8. The prank war continues

**Chapter 8 The Prank War Continues ** **And The Demon's Life**

Eleven hours later we made it to Navada and yes I was driving. Sam was asleep and Dean was out like a light in the back. (Yup Dean again in the back HAHAHA) I was the only one awake and I had to pay Sammy back for that lame ass prank him and dad tried to pull on Dean and me. I also have to get Dean for a couple of comments he made before. I pulled off to the side of the rode as smooth as possible as to not wake up my dear, sleeping brothers. Stupid ass me forgot that Dean has like a weird connection with this fricken car and the minute I turned it off, he was awake and alert.

"Why are we stopped Kira? Is something wrong?" Dean asked sitting up and looking around.

"Calm down Dean. Nothings wrong. I was just gonna well...um I was." I couldn't think of anything to get myself out of this.

"What were you planning on doing Kira?" He gave me a evil look and he knew what I was planning on doing.

"I wasn't going to do anything. What makes you think I was planning on doing anything?" I tried to sound as calm as possible. Failed number one.

"You were gonna prank us weren't you?"

"No." I said as I started the car and pulled onto the road. "Why would you think that me, dear sweet Kira would ever think of doing something like that to my dear older brothers?" I said with a sweet smile. he didn't buy it. Failed number two. (Are we keeping count here kiddies:)

"Nice Kira. I let you drive and you were planning on pranking me. Not cool."

He was talking so loud that he woke up Sam.

"Morning Sammy." I said looking at him with a huge smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking from Dean to me.

"Nothing's wrong. Really." I answered trying again to look inoccent. He didn'y buy it either. failed number three. I contuned to drive to the motel and it was my turn to pay.

Dean's POV

"Sam. Kira's planning something."

"What do ya mean?" Sam asked still half asleep.

"She's planning on pranking us." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Think about it dude. You and dad tried that lame prank and now she want's payback."

"Ok I get why she would want to prank me, but why you?" Sam asked taking the bags out of the trunk.

"You know, I don't know, but I'm gonna figure it out before she gets me." After I said that Kira came waking up.

Kira's POV

"Room 24, um what's up?" I asked my brothers. As soon as I got here they stopped talking. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you DID do, it's what you were GOING to do." Sam said eyeing me up.

"Oookkk." I was a little confused. "Wait! Dean you told him I was planning something didn't you." I yelled pointing at Dean.

"No I oh hell, yeah I said something."

"Great. Well there goes my plan right out the window." I said throwing my hands in the air, walking to our room. 'No damn it! I'm still going to get you two.'

We sat in our room waiting for some trace of dad and we were getting a teeny bit bored and hungry.

"I'm hungry," I wined from my bed. "Can we go get something to eat please?"

"Yea why not. I'm starving anyway." Dean said grabbing his keys off the table. Sam nodded and followed Dean and I outside.

We went to the diner down the street and took a seat in one of the booths. We gave the waiter our order and just like the last time, he looked at us like we each had three heads.

"Ok so why we wait for dad, what do ya say we find something to kill?" Dean suggested.

"Why not." Sam and I agreed. Sam wipped out his laptop and began to serch for stuff that goes bump.

"Ok I found a case of people who vanish in Georgia with no trace at all, and a couple cases of body theift."

"Body theift?" I asked drinking my dew.

"Yup. I guess they were stolen from the morgue."

"No I like the vanishing people one better." Dean suggested.

"Ok so it's said that people have vanished from a parking lot of an apartment building on main street."

I tried to put my bottle of Mt. Dew down, but couldn't. I looked at Dean and he was stuck to his beer bottle too.

"What the hell man?" Dean asked before I could.

"Oh Sammy you didn't?" I looked over at Sam who was trying to hold back his laugh.

"Oh I did!" He laughed as he held up the tube of super glue.

"Not cool Sammy, so not cool." I said as I saw that Dean was trying so hard to get his bottle off his hand just as I was trying to get the bottle off mine.

"Ha! You draw on my face, and I glue your hands to the bottle."

"This is so lame man. So lame." Dean said not even looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, but it's Kira one, me one, and you well none." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh your gonna get it Sam." Dean promised. "Now get back to this vanishing thing."

I finally got the bottle off my hand and began to think of a plan to get Sam back. 'I have to make this good. Better than any other prank I've done before.' I thought. Sam explaind the people vanishing and I really wasn't paying attation. I was too busy thinking of payback.

"Kira? Hello Kira?" Dean was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Just making sure your still with us."

We ate our food and went back to our room. I have to give it to Sammy, it was funny watching Dean try to eat with a bottle glued to his hand. He did manage to get it off, but it took a whole lotta scrubbing.

"Wow I rubbed my palm raw." Dean said.

"Well I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole." I said with a smile.

"Hum."

So we waited for our dad and sure enough he showed up about 2 hours later.

"Hey kids. Waiting long?" He asked.

"Just a while." I answered.

"Well lets get down to business." He said.

"Ok so you said that the demon is still alive right?" Dean asked our father.

"Yeah. From what I found out that demon that we killed before..."

"You mean when you shot me?" I asked sitting next to Dean.

"Yes when I shot you. Anyway it turns out that THAT demon was acually THE demon's child." our dad explained.

"Ok so this spawn has spawn of it's own?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Ok so we have no more bullets for the colt and the demon is still alive. So what are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked.

"Gee Sammy I thought you died you were so quiet." I said with a smile. "But he does have a point. With no more bullets we can't kill it."

"Well that's not exactly true." With that statement our dad got our full attation. "I know where there are 4 more bullet's for the gun."

"Ok." Dean said getting up, "Let's go get them."

"No. Not all of us."

"What? Dad no. You can't go alone! Now that we know the demon is still alive it's better that we all stick together." Sam said putting his hand on dad's shoulder.

"And since you killed it's, um well child I think it'll be a little more pissed at us now." I added.

" Mouth Kira. And that's one more reason for you two to stay here."

"Um dad, there's three of us." Dean so smartly informed him.

"I'm not going alone, Sam's comming with me." Dad said looking at Sam, who was dumbstruck.

"What?" I said a little louder than I wanted too.

"I need his help to get these bullets."

"So why don't we all go? It'll be easier with all of us than just you two." Dean said standing next to me.

"No. I can't risk all of your lives. I don't even want to risk Sam's, but there is no other choice." Dad said getting ready to leave. "You kid's have to understand that I'm doing all this to keep you safe."

"That's not true." I said from behind Dean. They all turned to look at me.

"And what is that supposed to mean young lady?" Dad asked.

"Well if your trying to keep us safe than why are you taking Sammy with you and leaving Dean and me behind? Dean's right, it'll be easier and safer with all of us backing you up dad." I said never looking up from the floor. Trying to act brave and stand up to my father, failed number four. I think I was facusing on Dean's shoes at that point. They were really pretty.

"Listen Kira, I know that your worried about Sam and me, but you have to understand that it's better this way." Dad answered placing his hand on my shoulder. "Besides there is something I need Dean and you to do why Sam and I are getting these bullets."

"What?" Dean chimed in.

Dad looked at him and began to explain while Sam came and well just held me. I was scared. Not just for Sammy and my father, but for Dean and me too. 'We were stronger as a group. I mean why can't dad see that?' I thought. After dad explained all that crap to Dean it was time to leave. We walked out to the cars and said our goodbyes.

"You two be careful you hear me. The last thing I need is to loose two of my children." Dad said giving Dean and me a hug good-bye. "You look out for her ok Dean."

"Yes sir."

"And you look out for your brother ok baby girl?" dad said holding me a little longer. I nodded and didn't want to let go. I mean this could be the last time we're all together. Dean came over a pulled me out of dad's and my hug.

"We have work to do." He whispered.

"Well Sam let's go." dad said getting into the driver's seat of his truck.

"Sammy wait!" I yelled and ran up to him, giving him a hug. "Be careful ok. I want to see you still breathing again." I said with tears streaming down my face. Dean came up and joined our little 'chick flick moment'

"I'll be fine don't worry." Sam said.

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him.

He gave me a big smile, "Promise. See ya jerk."

"Be safe bitch." Dean said hitting Sam in the arm. Sam climbed into the passenger seat of dad's truck and they drove off, leaving Dean and me still standing in the parking lot.

"So do you think they'll be ok?" I asked my older brother who still had his arm around me.

"Yeah. I mean it's dad and Sam, they'll be fine. Let's go."

"Where are we going? I wasn't exactly paying attation to dad as he was talking." I said getting into the passenger seat of the impala. 'Wow it's not as much fun riding shot-gun without Sammy to laugh at in the back.'

"Well we have to go to Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania? Why do we have to go there?"

"Well we have to go to Gettysburg."

"Ok?"

"Dad said that there is a man there and we need to get something off him,"

"What?"

"A cross." he answered turning on the radio. "I guess this cross was used to bless the bullet's for the colt."

"So we need it to make sure these new bullet's will kill the demon. Oh put on 'Enter Sandman!'" Did I mention I love that song?

"With this cross they should." He said putting on 'Enter Sandman.' See he loves me.

After the fifth time of listening to the same song, Dean turned off the radio and the rest of the drive we were pretty much silent. Sammy said that he'd call when they got a hold of the bullets to tell us he and dad were ok. We still haven't heard anything yet. We made it to PA in a good amount of time and went to Gettysburg to find this guy and cross. We tracked him down and let's just say he wasn't too happy to have visitors. We found that out with a shotgun pointed at our faces.

"What the hell do you want!" this guy yelled pulling out his gun. Dean quickly pulled me behind him, placing himself between me and the barrel of the gun. "Get off my porch before I loose my cool."

"We just need to talk to you for one minute." Dean said getting angry that he had a gun in his face. I could see him motioning for me to get his gun that he always kept tucked in the back of his pants.

"About what? There is nothing I can do for you. And you girl keep your hands where I can see them!" He yelled pointing the gun at me. I just held my hands up so he can see them. 'So much for getting Dean's gun! Damn it!'

"Don't point that at her!" Dean was getting pissed.

"Just go away. There is nothing I can do for you so leave before I shoot you both!"

"Well you can put the gun down. That'll be a start on what you can do for us." Dean said with a grin.

"And why should I do that?" the man said slightly squeezing the trigger.

"Dean maybe we should just go." I said from behind.

"Dean? And that makes you Kira right?" the man said attampting to point the gun at me again. As he moved it to me Dean moved with him, never letting his eyes off this man. Finally he put the gun down. "Your John Winchester's children aren't you?"

I looked up at Dean and he looked as shocked as me. I nodded and the man invited us in his home. Dean was a little hesatint at first, but after a minute he agreed. Although he made sure I was never out of his sight.

"So you know our dad?" Dean asked.

"Yes. John called me a couple days ago saying he needed my help."

"Wow dad asking for help. Never thought I would live to see this day." I said looking around the room. 'Pretty plain and dirty.'

"Yes. He said that he was after the thing that killed his wife, your mother. I knew what he needed and I agreed to give it to him." The man said looking at me look around the room. "I have to say you are a beautiful young lady with very nice curves."

That little comment got him a death glare from Dean as he moved twords me. "So this cross." he said as he moved next to me. (So pertective! Isn't it cute?)

"Yes the Black Cross of Berziea. Used in the first recorded exorcsim over 300 years ago. John said that he needed this in order to bless some sort of rare bullet."

"Can we just get the cross and then we'll be out of your way." I knew Dean wanted to leave and he was trying to sound as polite as possible, but when you have a gun pointed at your face and some man as old as your father calling your little sister a 'beautiful young lady with nice curves.' you tend to be a little angry.

"I can show you where it is, but there is a problem." He said asking us to follow him.

"And the problem is." Dean asked.

"I can't get it. You have too." he said pointing to Dean.

"Um ok. So where is it?"

"There." the man pointed to a room at the end of a long hallway. Dean started walking down the hall, me following close behind him, but the old man grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Hey!" I yelled. Safe to say this didn't sit too well with Dean. As soon as he heard me he reached for his gun and pointed it at the man.

"Don't touch her again." Yup Dean was angry, VERY angry.

"I'm sorry, but you have to do this alone Dean."

"No way. I'm not leaving her here alone with you." Dean said stepping in between the man and me once again.

"You have to. It's the only way to get it and from what John said you really need it. I won't harm her don't worry."

Dean looked back at me and knelt down to look at me eye to eye. "I don't like this idea. I don't want to leave you here alone."

"It looks like we don't have a choice Dean."

"Damn it! Ok fine, but here." Dean handed me his gun. "If this guy so much as looks at you the wrong way, shoot him."

I nodded. Dean turned to face the man. "If I find out that you layed so much as a finger on her I'll rip you apart you understand me?"

"I won't don't worry. There isn't alot of time left, you should hurry and get the cross."

"Remember what I said." Dean said looking at me. I nodded again and he began to walk down the hall.

Dean's POV

'I can't believe I left Kira by herself with that guy! Oh if he even looks at her funny he's a dead man.' I thought making my way to the room at the end of the hall. 'Stupid cross, stupid demon, stupid old man alone with my baby sister.' I made it to the room and went inside and saw this black cross aginst the far corner wall. 'Ok and I had to do this alone why?' Just like that the light's went off and a minute later came back on. The room was now different and now chained to the walls were Sam to the left and Kira to the right. 'What the hell?'

"Choose."

I heard a voice and it made me jump. "What?"

"Choose."

"Choose what? What are you talking about?" 'Great now I'm talking to myself. Teriffic!'

"If you want the cross young hunter, you must give a life in return, now choose."

"A life? Um no."

"You must hunter. A soul for the cross. Your choices are the two closest to your heart. Now choose."

The voice sounded like it was getting pissed.

"I can't. Choose between them. No way."

"Then I will choose for you."

I saw Sam start struggling and he began to scream. I saw the welts and the burn marks appear on his body. Kira looked unfazed by the whole thing, like she didn't see what was happening.

"Stop please. Take my life instead." I yelled without a second thought.

"There young hunter."

"There what?"

"Take the cross and leave. For your attempted sacrafice and for the love you have for your siblings I will allow you to take the cross without the payment of a soul."

With that the room changed back and Sam and Kira were gone. I walked up and took the cross. 'Heavier that I thought it would be. Now I should get back to Kira.' And I left the room. I could see the man and Kira at the end of the hall. The man was standing near the right corner looking at her and she was leaning aginst the wall to the left, not taking her eyes off the man. I could see she was clutching the gun and was ready to shoot if she had to. "That's my girl." I whispered to myself as I made my way back. Kira looked up and as soon as she saw me she ran to me.

Kira's POV

I was leaning aginst the wall, keeping a close eye on the creepy guy. From the looks of it he was keeping a close eye on me too. 'Gross.' I looked over and saw Dean walking down the hall, cross in hand. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked putting the cross in his bag.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I was only gone for a couple minutes Kira."

"Um no try like a couple hours."

He was shocked when I said that.

"What?"

"Time works differently there. What seemed like mear minutes was acually hours here." The man said.

"Oh well at least your back and ok right. I mean you are ok aren't you?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine. And you? Did he touch you or anything?"

"Nope I'm fine, but can we go now?"

"Yeah let's go. Thanks for your help." Dean said to the man as we left.

"Tell John that he still owes me." He laughed.

We got back into the impala just in time. My phone began to ring and I hurried to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira."

"Sammy! Are you ok?"

"Yeah dad and I are fine. How are you two?"

"We're good. Did you get the bullets?"

"Tell him we got the cross." Dean yelled out.

"We got the bullets. It was a pain, but we got em."

"Dean said to tell dad that we got the cross."

"He said good. We'll meet you in Gettysburg. Dad said Dean should know where to go."

I put my hand on the phone and turned to Dean, "Dad said you should know where they're going to meet us?" He nodded and I went back to talking to Sammy. "He said yeah."

"Ok. We'll be there in a couple hours so dad said you both should get some sleep and he said to keep that cross safe."

"Ok we will. See ya Sammy."

"Bye"

And I hung up. I fell asleep a half hour after that. I was just happy everyone was ok.

"Kira. Wake up. We're here." Dean said shaking me.

I opened my eyes and looked around, "And here would be?"

"A cabin we used when dad and I used to hunt here." Dean said getting out of the car. I quickly followed him into the cabin.

"Just as I remember it." Dean said putting his bag down.

"What dirty and tiny?" I asked with a smile.

Yea pretty much. You hungry?" He asked heading for the kitchen.

"A little, but I'm not so sure I want to eat anything that's in here."

"Don't worry. Dad knew he was comming here so he stocked up. So what do ya want?"

"Anything eatible." I answered sitting at the table.

Dean and I ate and talked for a while. Then we decided to get some sleep. We went to the whole one bedroom and it had two sets of bunkbeds in it. Dean was out like a light in a second and I layed there thinking and hopeing that Sam and dad would be there when we woke up. Then I fell asleep.


	9. Reunions, GoodByes, and a Disappearing

**Chapter 9 Reunion's, Good-byes, And Disappearing Siblings**

I woke up to the sound of a car. 'Wait that's not a car. Dad?' I thought as I got out of bed. I tried to be quiet so I didn't wake up Dean and from the looks of it I was good. I walked into the tiny living room just in time to see dad and Sam walk in.

"Your awake?" dad asked.

"Yeah. I slept quite a bit."

"Seems you take after your brother here." dad said pointing at Sam. "Where's Dean?"

I pointed to the bed room, "Sleeping."

"And the cross?"

"Here." I went to Dean's bag and pulled out the cross.

"It's black?" Sam asked sounding shocked.

"You two did really well." dad said.

"Maybe, but the man said that you still owe him something." I responded.

"I know. Well I have to be off now."

Sam and I both stood up to stop our dad from leaving AGAIN.

"Dad wait. Why are you leaving now?" Sam asked.

"I have to make sure these bullets can kill the demon. I have to get them to a friend of mine and have him bless them before the demon realizes what we have."

"But can't you just stay for a little while longer?" I asked sounding desprate. And ya I was desprate. I mean I want to spend time with my father is that so wrong?

"I'm sorry Kira. I really am, but I have to do this as soon as possible."

"Well can't you wait for Dean to wake up before you go?" I asked not really wanting him to go. 'Knowing Dean, he should be asleep for a while longer.'

"Dad?" 'Oh you've got to be kidding me! There is no way he's awake now.' I thought seeing Dean comming out of the room.

"Yea, but he was just leaving." I said pissed that Dean woke up so soon.

"What? Already? Why?" Dean asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"I have to get these bullet's blessed as soon as I can."

"Bye then." was all Dean said in response.

"Dean what was that?" Dad asked.

"Well we can argue about this, but in the end your going right. So the sooner the better." Dean said waveing good-bye.

Sam and I looked at dad and then at Dean. 'Oh this could get ugly.' I thought. I knew Sam was thinking the same thing.

"Be safe kids. I'll call you when I'm ready to meet up with you." and with that he was gone again. 'Maybe it wouldn't get ugly.' Sam came and sat next to Dean and me.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"The vanishing people in Georgia still looks good. Plus I have a friend that lives there so maybe I can look him up." I said getting ready to leave.

"Him? A boy friend?" Dean asked in that tone that I hate. If you have an older brother and you mention your have a boy that is a friend, no not a boyfriend, than you know the tone I mean.

"No not a boy friend. A boy that's a friend." Sam and Dean looked at each other. (Yes again. See what I mean now with them always looking at each other.) They gave me this it better be just a friend look.

"You two do know that I do date right?" I said heading to the car.

I got to drive the last couple of hours before we got into Flowery Branch, Georgia. Yes Dean giggles a little at that name too.

We managed to get an interview with a young boy who heard a monster thing drag off one of his neighbors. Sam and Dean pretended to be state police and I got to sit in the car. Go me! After they got done talking to the boy, we headed out to a bar that allowed me in I just couldn't drink. Sam was looking up info and Dean and I were playing darts.

"Ok so apparently cops aren't rulling out kidnapping since there were signs of a struggle." Sam said taking a drink of his beer.

"Don't supernatural things normally take people from their beds. I mean this guy was takin from a parking lot." Dean said as he threw his dart.

"I am so kicking your ass you know that." I said smiling at Dean.

"Kira mouth. Well there are tales of spring hill jack and they take people from anywhere." Sam said. "Plus dad marked this area. It has more missing person per capita than any other place in the state."

"Why would he do that? Ok so we'll check it out then. Kira."

"What?"

"Your not kicking my ass!"

"Oh I so am."

"Guys. I saw a motel a couple miles back." Sam jumped in.

"Oh come on Sam. Let's have a couple more rounds." Dean suggested.

"Yeah I'm not done kicking ass yet." I added.

"Mouth." I rolled my eyes and Sam kept explaining, "I really think we should get an early start. This Andrew Krassner guy could be dead by know for all we know."

"Wait! What was the name?" I asked.

"Andrew Krassner. Why?" Sam asked.

"That's my friend I wanted to see."

"Well aint that a shocker. Someone one of us knows is in trouble dealing with something supernatural. Shocker, shocker." Dean mocked.

"Come on Dean, we should go." Sam said.

"Ok grandma. Your a whole lot of fun you know that." Sam just smiled at Dean's remark as he finished gathering up all the crap he had. "I'll meet you two outside, I'm gonna take a piss."

"Too much info. I have to make a call. I'll meet you out there ok Sammy."

"Ok"

Sam's POV

I walked outside and waited for Dean and Kira. I thought I heard something near the car and decided to check. I looked under the one car next to the impala and was scared shitless by a cat. I was about to get into the car when something git me over the head and everything went black.

Kira's POV

As I got off the phone with Krassner's dad, Dean was out of the bathroom.

"I thought you were outside?" he asked.

"I had to make a call. Sammy's out there already."

"We went out to the parking lot and couldn't find Sam anywhere. We checked inside the car, but he was no where to be seem. All his papers and his laptop were on the hood of the impala, but no Sam. I looked at Dean who was as nervous as I was.

"SAM!" I yelled. "SAMMY! SAM!"

Dean asked a couple of biker's that came out of the bar if they had seem him, but none had.

"Dean!" I yelled at him. He turned to me and I pointed up at a camera that was pointed at the road. "It's worth a shot."

We waited till the morning to go to the police station. Neither of us got much sleep anyway so we went bright and early. Since Dean was technacally dead I had to go fill out the report. I went in and there was a female cop at the desk.

"I would like to report a missing person." I was poseing as a state trooper.

"I didn't think the Krassner case was a problem for the state police." the female cop said.

"No this is someone different. It's my brother. We were having a few at the bar by the highway last night and I haven't seen him since." (Yes I know that I probably look like I'm 12 being so short, but with my fake id I so kick ass.)

"Does your brother have a drinking problem?"

"Sam? Please two beers and he's singing karaoke . No he wasn't drunk, he was taken." I explained. Saying all this made it real that Sammy was gone.

She asked me to follow her behind the counter and she began to look up info on Sam.

"Ok what's your last name?"

"Winchester, Sam Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Like the rifle."

"Ok well it say here that you also have a deceased brother Dean that was wanted for murder." She said looking at me.

"Yea Dean. He was kinda the black sheep of the family."

"Well there's no reports of anything here."

"I already have a lead. I saw a camera out by the highway. I was thinking that it might have picked up whatever took him er who ever took him." Wow that was close.

"Ok so let's so this by the book ok. Why don't you fill out a missing person report and we'll take it from there." She got up and gave me a paper to fill out. I was so dreading that.

"Listen officer you have alot of missing persons here right? How many of them make it back?" I asked fearing the answer. She just looked at me and then at the floor. "Sam's my family and he's comming back. I'm bringing him back."

I met Dean outside and explained what the officer had told me.

"So we have to get those pictures." And we were off to the whatever office to get them. I went in to get them and met Dean outside.

"Here Dean look at this." I showed him a picture of a beat up camper leaving the parking lot right after Sam left the bar.

"So you think that..." Dean was cut off by the sound of a squealing motor. "Hey Kira do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Kinda sounds like a whining growl doesn't it?"

"I guess and that means what?"

"I'll be damned."

"Uh Dean you lost me."

"Come on we have to go."

Sam's POV

I woke up not knowing where I was. I looked around and saw I was in a cage. I looked over to my left and there was another cage with someone else in it. Who ever it was seemed to be out cold. I decided to try to break the bars with no luck at all. That's when the man next to me began to move.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" he replied.

"Are you Andrew Krassner?" I asked.

"Yeah and you are?"

"My name's Sam. My brother, sister, and I were looking for you."

"Nice rescue." he said with a smirk.

"My sister said she knows you, Kira Winchester."

"Oh Kira. I remember her. Nice girl. Great body."

"Hmmm! Yea so do you know where we are?"

"Country I think. Smells like the country."

"Well there looking for us so all we have to do is stay put and wait."

"I guess."

"So have you seen them?"

"What?"

"What are they? What do they look like?"

"Your about to find out."

After he said that the barn door opened and two men came in. They used a key to open Andrew's cage and gave him food. I got a look at them and, "I'll be damned." I whispered as they left.

"What?" Andrew asked me.

"They're just people."

"Yea and? Oh yeah Kira explained what you guys do."

"Um ok. and she doesn't have a great body!"

"Whatever man."

Kira's POV

We were driving around the back roads looking for well I have no idea.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yea?"

"What exactly are we looking for out here?"

"I don't know. I sigh or something."

"STOP!" I yelled. Dean slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell Kira?"

"Sorry. There." I pointed out the window. "The first road I've seen so far. Might as well check it out."

Dean agreed and parked the impala off to the side just as we heard another car comming up that road.

"Hide" Dean said as he pulled me into the woods. "Stay down."

"You do realize that they're going to see your baby right?" I whispered.

"Damn it." Luckly who ever they were just drove right by his car.

"Looks like it's your lucky day here Dean."

"Yea."

We came out from our hiding spot and began to walk down the road. Then we heard the same squealing sound again.

"Shit!" I said as we hid again.

"Mouth."

"Whatever. I just wish we could catch a break." Dean nodded at that as the car passed. We came out yet again and walked to the end of the road to a house.

"Nice place."

"Sure. When I quit hunting this is exactly where I want to live." Dean joked.

"Look there." I pointed to the lot full of cars. They had license plates from all over. We saw a barn and thought we should check it out before looking into the house itself. Dean opened the door and I followed close behind. Then we saw the cages.

"Sam?" Dean said going over to one of the cages. "Sam is that you?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah. It's me and Kira. Did they hurt you?"

"No I'm fine."

"Damn it's good to see you." I walked over to the other cage.

"Krassner?"

"Hey Kira! Long time no see." 'Yep same ol Krassner.' I thought. "Still have that great body I know and love!" he whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Dean and Sam.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Dean asked looking at the cage door to see if he can open it.

"Damn it Dean! He's a boy that's a friend! That's all."

"No, but he say you have a nice body." Sam said.

"Really?" Dean said looking over at Krassner.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! DAMN IT!" I yelled softly if that's even possible.

"Whatever. Sam did you see them?"

"Yeah dude. They're just people."

"And they jumped you? Getting a little rusty there kiddo." Dean replied. "Well it looks like I need a key for this. Do you know where they keep it?"

"No idea." (Just incase you were wondering I was talking to Krassner this whole time. What? What Sam and Dean were talking about was boring and I haven't seen Krassner in a long time.)

"Well we better go and find it. Come on Kira. Hang on guys, we'll be back as soon as we can. Don't go anywhere."

"Funny Dean." Sam said. We were about to leave when Sam called out to us. "Guy's be careful."

"Aren't we always." I said as we left. We were walking around the basement of the house and it was filled with some sick things. "Dean look at this." I showed him the pictures I found. They were bodies of dead people posed like they were animal that have just been hunted. Sitting next to the bodies were two men, smiling proudly at their kills.

"Wow. These people are just crazy."

We found a set of stairs and Dean led the way. At the top it led into the living room of the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacer' house. We ran into a lovley wind chime made out of bones.

"Oh that's just wrong." I whispered to myself. Dean made his wat to the kitchen after telling me to wait at the top of the stairs. There was someone working on god knows what in the kitchen and Dean saw some keys on one of the counters. He was about to grab a set when he heard something behind him. He quickly turned to see a girl about 12 looking at him.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you." He said to her.

"I know." And with that she threw a knife thingy at him, pinning his shirt to the wall. "Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled.

"Son of a bitch." Dean pulled out the knife as two big guys made there way into the room. I heard all this go down and was waiting for the right time to help. (Oh come on, I'm 5"3'! These guys are like giants to me. I knew Dean would take them.)

Ok Dean was getting his ass kicked by these two. 'Wait I only see one. Where the hell is the other one?' I thought watching the fight. Then someone pulled open the door I was hiding behind.

"Shit!" The man pulled me up by my hair and I was struggling with all my strenghth. I managed to kick him in the nuts and he dropped me. Ok he didn't exactly drop me, more like threw me but still he let me go. I got to my feet and saw another man hit Dean with a pan. 'Oh come on! A pan! What the fuck?' I thought as the other guy picked me up again. Still I struggled, but this one held on tighter. I was screaming at him the whole time. "LET ME GO YOU TOOTHLESS SON OF A" That's when he covered my mouth. The other slightly younger man came in and well punched me, knocking my ass out cold.

Dean's POV

I woke up tied to a chair surrounded by rednecks. 'Oh great. Wait where's Kira?' I thought looking at a older man. 'He has to be the father.'

"Awake I see. So you and that girl together?" the man asked me.

"Where is she?" I was both angry and worried now.

"She's a fiesty one that girl. Might have a little fun with her later."

'Oh no he did not just say that!' "If you lay a finger on her I'll kill you." I said.

"Oh now now. Don't be so angry boy."

"Come on pop, let us hunt him." One of the other younger men asked.

"Yea. He'll be fun to hunt." the other young man said.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's what this is about. You yahoo's hunt people?" I asked still thinking about where Kira might be.

"Have you ever killed before?" The father asked me. "Holding someone's life in your hands, seeing the fear in there eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive."

"Your a sick puppy."

"Well boys looks like we're going to have a hunt tonight and you boy are going to pick the animal. The boy in the left cage or the one in the right?"

"What, but no one else is comming to find us." I explained shortly after he said he had to clean up the mess of us comming here. He said that he had to make sure no cops came following us.

"If you don't pick I will." The he drove a red hot fire poker in my shoulder.

"But..." I started.

He put the poker close to my eye, "Next time I'll take an eye."

"The one on the left." I had to give them something and I figured Sam would have a better chance of surviving than that Krassner guy. I was still worried about Kira though. "Where is my sister?"

"Sister? Oh the girl. Didn't you notice that only one of my boys are here. Take a guess where the other is."

"You son of a bitch! If you hurt her I'll kill all of you! I sware I'll kill you all!" I could only wonder what that sicko was doing to her, but at the same time I didn't want to think about it.

"Now about our hunt..." the father started.

Kira's POV

I woke up chained to a wall in a very dark room. "Shit! How the hell am I gonna get myself out of this one?" I said out loud.

"Your not little girl."

"Who's there?" Yes I just did the stupid movie thing asking a voice who it is. Dumb ass number one. At least I admit it!

"Your date for tonight." Then I saw the man. He was the same one that first grabbed me.

"Gross." Yes again I said that out loud. Dumb ass number two. He got closer to me and began to feel me up. I was getting so pissed and then it hit me. Anger! That's it! The more he touched me the more pissed I got. Then I started to think about my brothers and my friend. My anger was rising and rising quickly. Just as this sick pervert was about to unbutton my pants the back of his shirt went up in flames. "HA! Take that ass!" As he was wiggleing around the ground I focused on the cuffs that kept me to the wall. I managed to melt them, burning my wrists in the process.

"Ok. That hurt! Time to find my brothers." I said out loud as I looked at the poor dead man laying on the ground. "Sorry, but I really don't like being touched." I ran up the stairs and saw the older man hitting Dean over and over again. 'Oh no he didn't!

No one beats the crap out of my brother, but me.' I felt the anger rising again. I sent a wave of fire in the direction of the man beating my brother. He looked up in time to get him and his psyco daughter out of the way.

"What the hell was that?" he asked getting up.

"I think you just pissed off the wrong pyrokanetic." Dean said with a smirk. I was standing in the doorway looking at all of them.

"Where's my boy?" he asked me.

"Looking like a french fry and if you don't let my brother's and my friend go your going to join him." I was pissed off to the point that my eyes were red, literly. "Untie him now!" I was surrounder by fire and the cool part was that it didn't hurt me. Yeah my wrists still hurt, but that is because of the melted metal from the cuffs. "I'm not gonna ask again. Let him go and give him the keys to the cages in the barn."

"And why should I listen to a little bitch like you!" he asked.

"Oh wrong thing to say." was Dean's response. "Now your so gonna get it."

"Big mistake." I sent another wave of fire his was and made it expand so there was no where for him to go. I could see Dean was being effected by it to so I stopped and untied him. Both the man and his daughter were dead and crispy. "Guess I over did it." I said to Dean as I fell forward. Dean caught me and layed me on the floor. He tore off a piece of his shirt off and wrapped them around both my wrists. I was burning up real bad.

"Kira. Kira." I looked up at Dean.

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Fine. A little hot. That's soooo cool." I said with a smile.

"I have to go get Sam and Andrew. Will you be ok here?"

"I'll be fine. Just go."

Just as Dean went to get Sam I passed out. I woke up as Sam was carrying me.

"How you doing Sammy?" I asked looking up at him.

"So your awake. How ya feeling?"

"A little warm, but all things considered."

"Yea, Dean told me what happened. Didn't think you could do all that. Remind me not to piss you off any time soon ok." Sam said with a smile.

"Noted. Um where are we?"

"Walking to the end of the road."

"Why the end?"

"Dean went to get the car and he's gonna pick us up."

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the ride, but I can walk now." I looked up at him with smile.

"Sorry." He put me down and I took one step and fell forward. Luckly Sam caught me.

"Ok maybe I'll need a little help."

"No problem." Sam said as he helped me walk.

"Hey Sammy, where's Krassner?"

"He went with Dean."

"And you let him?"

"Yeah why?"

"Bad enough Dean thinks I'm dateing him, now I can only imagine what he's saying to him."

"Oh don't worry. We got that your just friends."

"Good."

"We're here." Sam said as we hit the road. We got there just in time to see Dean pull up.

"Hey you ok?" He asked looking at me.

"Never better. Where's Krassner?"

"I dropped him off at his house."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Just wanted to hang out with him for a while that's all."

"Well no can do." Dean said as Sam and me got into the car. "Dad sent us a message on where to head next."

"The demon?" Sam and I asked in unison.

"No. I don't think so. If it was he would have called right?" Dean answered.

"Right. So where we headed now?" I asked laying down in the back.

"Well firestarter, the message said something about reanimated bodies in Utah."

"Firestarter funny dick! So you mean zombies?" I asked half asleep. 'Wow controling fire really wears you out.' That's when it hit me. 'I killed those people.' "Oh god!" I said starting to cry. Sam and Dean looked at me.

"What is it?"

"I killed them! All of them! Oh god!"

Sam somehow crawled into the back seat with me and held me. "You had no choice Kira. They were going to kill Dean and me, not to mention your friend."

"And all the people they killed before this." Dean added.

"Yeah, but I killed them! Not you or Dean or even the police, me." I placed my face in Sam chest and cried. All I could think about was the three people I burnt to a crisp. Sam looked at me and then up at Dean. I fell asleep like that, laying on Sam's lap in the back. Sam and Dean talked as low as possible as to not wake me up.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Sam asked playing with my hair.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"We're not going to Utah."

"So then where are we going?"

"Kansas."

"What?"

"We're taking her to see Massouri. I was thinking that maybe she could talk to her, not just about killing three people, but about being a firestarter."

"Good thinking." And it's off to Kansas we go!


	10. Firestarter and the Psychic

**Chapter 10 Firestarter And The Psychic **

Dean's POV

We made it to Kansas in good time, all thanks to me I might add. Kira slept on Sam's lap the entire ride and he barley said a word. I know that he's as worried as me. I know we said that Kira had no chioce to kill those people, but she still has to live with that for the rest of her life. We pulled up to Massouri's house around noon.

"Hey Sam."

"Yea."

"Wake her up. I'll go see if she's home." I said as I left the car. Before I could even knock on the door, Missouri opened it and was stareing me in the face.

"Well boy bring her in. Don't just stand there." She said with a worried look.

"How did you? Oh wait never mind. Sam's getting her out of the car now."

"DEAN!" I heard Sam yell from the car. Massouri and I ran down to meet him.

"What's wrong?" and then I saw her. Kira was red like she was burned. She had and extreamily high feaver and we couldn't wake her up.

"Kira! Kira wake up." I was shaking her to hopefully get her to open her eyes, but it was no use. "Kira please open your eyes. Please baby girl." I was begging.

"Let's get her inside before someone sees." Missouri suggested. Sam and I agreed and I carried her, but it seemed like any kind of contact with her skin caused her pain.

"I'm sorry Kira, but we have to get you in the house." I whispered to her. We got her in the house and I layed her on the couch. "So what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I went to wake her up and that's how I found her." Sam said sitting on the chair across the room.

"Boys I need you to tell me everything that happened to her ok."

I was about to answer her and tell her everything, but Sam got there before me.

"The pyrokanesis."

"Wait. What? Since when was she pyrokanetic?"

"She was possessed by the demon we were hunting and a week or so after that she realized what she could do." Sam answered. I was watching Kira and it looked like she was struggling just to breath. I went to get a cold cloth to put on her head and sat down next to her while Sam and Massouri continued to talk.

"That might be the cause for this. She was never ment to have that gift so it's struggling to break out of her. It causes so much pain that Kira is fighting to keep it in just to ease it."

"So we have to get rid of it to cure her?" I asked not taking my eyes off my little sister. "How are we going to do that?"

"Well boys to be honest, I don't know?"

"Wait you don't know. I thought this was your kinda thing. Your the only chance she has and you don't know how to help her." I yelled. I was angry, not at Massouri, but at the demon. Even when he wasn't around he was still causing pain.

"Listen boy if this was any other visit I would smack you with a spoon for that little outburst, but since your sisters life is on the line and we don't have a whole lot of time I'm gonna let it slide."

"Who cares. Just help her and you can hit me with as many spoons as you want."

Missouri's POV

"Who cares. Just help her and you can hit me with as many spoons as you want."

I could tell from the tone in his voice he was scared. Scared for his younger sisters life, but I just didn't know how to fix this. I glanced over at Kira and she looked bad. I know I have to try something, but what? Then it hit me.

"Wait!" I said and I left the room. I came back in around 10 minutes later and Dean and Sam jumped up to meet me.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"This." I held up a book so they could see it. "I think that this might work, but only if she is strong enought to endour it."

"What is it?" Sam asked. Dean went back and sat next to Kira.

"I can't get rid of that power no matter how hard I try."

"So how's that book gonna help?" Dean asked looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Simple. I'm gonna transfer the power to another life."

The boys just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean transfer to another life?" Sam asked standing next to his brother and sister.

"Well there is no way I can rid Kira's body of that, but I might be able to move it."

"Ok you still lost me." Dean said.

"If I do this right and it works, I'll take the pyrokansis from her and transfer it to something else."

"Ok so where are you going to transfer it to?" Sam asked.

"And what do you mean if you do it right? Don't you know how to do this?" Dean finished.

"I've never done it before, but it's the only chance she has." I looked at the brothers and then down at there young sister. She was burning up and we didn't have alot of time left.

"Ok. If you think it'll help. Let's do it." Dean said getting up and standing by Sam. Sam nodded in agreement. "So how does it work?"

"Dean pick her up and bring her upstaires to my spare room." Dean went over and gently picked Kira up. Any type of movement, no matter how small, caused the girl a great deal of pain. Tears were running down the poor girls face and you could tell it was also causing her brothers to suffer.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I have to do this in order to help you." Dean whispered to Kira. Sam followed close behind. We got to the room and I told Dean to place her down in the center of the room.

"Ok so what now?" Sam asked

"So I'm sorry boys, but you have to leave the room." I said.

"What? No. We're staying." Dean said.

"You can't. If you two stay there is a chance that this power will find it's way to you. You have to let me do this alone."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, (Still see what I mean. I think they like, I mean REALLY like each other:) "Ok fine. Just be careful."

"I will. Don't worry this'll all seem like a bad dream in the morning. Just go wait downstairs." And with that order they were gone. It was just me and Kira in the room and I felt for the poor girl. I knew what this was gonna take out of both of us. More her than me. I knew the pain it was going to cause and to be honest I didn't want to continue. I drew the markings around Kira's motionless form and began reading. I could feel her pain and sorrow. I saw her kill those people. Everytime she used this gift I saw and felt. She was screaming so loud and I couldn't blame her. I just kept reading and halfway through her bady took a standing position. She was still out cold, but her body was upright faceing me. I knew it was time so I cammanded the power to come into me and leave her alone and sure enought it did. The pain was the worse thing I had ever felt, but I knew that Kira was feeling worse. Her screams were so loud I was surprised none of my neighbors called the police. I also knew that she would be feeling it for some time to come. Her power flowed into me causeing her to drop to the floor. I stood there, taking in the power and after 5 minutes everything went dark.

Dean's POV

Sam and I made our way to the kitchen when we heard the screaming. I knew it was Kira and my first instinct was to run to her. Sam had to grab me and hold me back.

"You have to let Massouri do this. She has to do this alone, you heard her."

"I know Sam, but listen." I said as the screams continued. "There has to be something we can do."

"There isn't. We just have to wait this out. I know you feel helpless and so do I, but still. We just have to wait."

I sat down at the table when Sam let me go. 'This sucks. She's in so much pain and there's nothing I can do.' I thought as we waited. I kept glancing at Sam and I know he felt the same way I did. We must have waited for what seemed like hours when everything was quiet. I looked at Sam and we both took off for the stairs. We made our way to the spare room and knocked.

"Missouri? Everything ok in there?" Sam asked throught the door. We didn't hear anything so we decided to go in. I led the way just in case. When we opened the door we say Kira and Massouri laying on the floor. I quickly ran to Kira while Sam went to check on Massouri.

"She ok Sam?" I asked.

"She's alive yeah. How's Kira?"

"I don't really know. I mean she's alive I know that much, but she still looks and feels the same." I was still worried, but I also knew we had to wait for one of them to wake up before we got any answers. I placed Kira on the couch in the room and went to help Sam with Massouri. We waited again.

"I'm getting so sick of waiting around!" I said out loud. "Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that."

Sam looked over at me, he was sitting by Kira keeping an eye on her. "I know how you feel." When he finished we saw Massouri start to move. I moved to her bed while Sam stayed by Kira.

"Massouri you ok?" I asked. She nodded and sat up.

"How's Kira?"

"Still asleep." I said as I pointed to the couch. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"It worked I know that. I can feel the fire inside me. That poor girl. What she had to suffer through." Massouri said shaking her head. I just looked at her.

"What do ya mean, suffer?" I asked.

"You never saw it?"

Sam and I shook our heads. "Saw what?" Sam asked.

"For as long as she had this power she was in pain. The more she used it the worse the pain got."

"She never used it though. It never looked like she was in pain." I said.

"Then she hid it well. Probably so you two wouldn't worry. What happened the last time time she used it?"

"Well Sam got kidnapped by rednecks and we went to find him. Sadly these rednecks were strong and they ended up getting us to. I don't know what they did to her, all I know is that when she freed herself and saw me that's when she sent a wave of fire twords the one guy and his kid. After that she passed out." I explained.

"So that was the breaking point there. Since pyrokansis is controled by a persons emotions, when she saw you being harmed in a that way, all that power was released in one wave."

"But she used it before." Sam added. "And she looked fine after, almost happy."

"Yes, so you wouldn't worry. She needed to learn how to control it in order to protect you. If she got angry at one of you than that wave that hit those people would of been sent in your direction, whether she ment to or not." Massouri explained.

"So she went through all this just to keep us safe and make us not worry. Why would she do that?" I asked checking on Kira. She was still asleep, but her feaver was going down.

"Think about it Dean, all we do is look out for her and keep her safe. If she thought that she could harm us than she would do everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen." Sam said sitting in the chair next to me.

"Exactly."

"So ok well we got that she didn't want to hurt us or make us worry. So onto what happened in here." I said to Massouri. "I mean how come you look fine and she looks half dead? How do you stand the pain?"

"Well my gifts that I had from birth cancel out the pain of this one. It hurts, but nothing compaired to what she went through.

She'll be ok now boys. Just give her time to sleep. Maybe you two should get some rest too." Massouri said getting up. "I'll show you to the guest room."

"I'm gonna stay here." I said.

"Me too." Sam agreed. "But I get the bed."

"I think not bitch."

"Jerk."

"Ok then. I'll see you in the morning." then she left.

"You really think she'll be ok?" Sam asked me.

"She looks better already so yeah I do." I said getting in the bed. Sam slept on the floor next to Kira and we slept through the night. When I got up in the morning I looked over to check on Kira, but she wasn't there. I jumped out of the bed and went to wake up Sam.

"Sam get up, Kira's gone." I said shaking him. He jumped up faster than I did and we went downstaires and who was in the kitchen but Kira.

Kira's POV

I was sitting in the kitchen eating when I head what sounded like a stampeed. I looked up to the door way and there stood Dean and Sam.

"Morning!" I said with a big smile. They looked at each other (Yep they want each other! I think it's Dean's six pack that drives Sammy wild:) And then at me. They were looking at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Dean asked as Sam and him sat at the table.

"Fine why?"

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"I think I would know if I was ok or not, but if you want I'll go ask myself."

"So you feel fine?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Do you two feel ok? You acting a little weird." I didn't know what the hell was going on. I had a feeling I was missing something, not just because of they was my brothers were acting, but the fact that my whole body hurt and I have no idea why.

"Um we're fine." Sam said glancing over at Dean who looked as confused as he was.

"You sure?" I asked as Massouri walked into the room. I looked up at her, "Good morning!"

"Good morning! Dean, Sam can I see you two in here for a second." Ok I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I really wanted to. Sam and Dean got up and followed her to the living room. Me, I just continued to eat my Coco Krispies. I wanted to know what was going on, but really I didn't care.

Sam's POV

"What the hell?" I asked Missouri. I knew Dean was wondering the same thing, but he would have asked a little differently. "She doesn't seem to remember anything."

"I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok so talk." Dean spat out. Missouri gave him a fearful glance and he shut up. 'Well looks like he has a spoon in his future.' I thought with a smile.

"Well the spell that I used not only transfered her power to me, but also erased every memory that she ever had it."

"So she won't remember killing those people?" I asked. Missouri shook her head no.

"She won't remember any of it. She'll remember you getting kidnapped Sam and Dean getting beat up, but there will be hole there when she used it."

"Well I guess this is a good thing. Now she won't have the guilt of killing them. And she'll never remember?" Dean asked.

"No. All those memories were erased, not just covered up. It's like they never exsisted at all."

"Well in that case let's go get something to eat before she eats all the Coco Krispies." Dean said as we walked into the kitchen.

Kira's POV

I looked up from my third bowl of Krispies to see Dean comming in the room.

"Hey Kira pass the Krispies will ya." I just smiled at him. "You didn't eat all them did you?"

"What I was hungry." I said as I shoved the last spoonful in my mouth.

"So what are we supposed to eat?"

I just shrugged.

"Bitch." Dean said with a smile.

"Dick."

"Hey what's up?" Sam asked as he came in looking at Dean.

"Kira ate all the Coco Krispies." Dean said as he leaned back in his chair. Sam looked at me and I just smiled at him too. At least he smiled back.

"So what's going on?" I asked as Missouri started making eggs and stuff for my brothers.

"What do ya mean?" Dean asked.

"Ok come on, I know you two better than that. Somethings wrong."

"Nothings wrong why?" Sam added helping Missouri cook.

"Whatever. I get some eggs and bacon too right?" I asked. All three of them looked at me. "What? I'm still hungry."

"How can you eat all of that and still stay so small?" Sam asked.

"Lucky I guess." I answered and then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and didn't know the number, "I'll be back." I got up and went into the other room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kira Winchester?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, and this is?"

"Miss this is Kevin Thomas. I'm a doctor at St. Michaels Hospital."

"Ok." was my only response as I sat down. Why didn't I like the way this way going.

"Miss Winchester are you sitting down?"

(I'm good aren't I!) "Um yes why? What is this about?" I asked.

"Well miss..."

"Stop calling me miss and just tell me what's wrong!" I told the man. I didn't mean to sound angry, but I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Ok. I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

"What?" I asked as I felt tear welling up in my eyes.

"Is your father John Winchester?"

"Yes. Is he ok?" 'Oh no. Not dad, anything, anyone, but dad.'

"Well miss there was an accident."

"Is he ok?" I asked again.

"I'm afraid he did't make it. Can you come to the hospital."

"So he's..." I couldn't say it. I didn't want to say it.

"Yes. I'm afraid he's dead. His injuries were to massive for us to help him. Can you come to the hospital and we can talk about it in person?"

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling."

"Miss wait, you have to come to the morgue and ask for me. Do you remember my name?"

"Yes." and I hung up. I sat there not wanting to tell my brothers that our father was gone. I got up and went to the kitchen. As soon as Dean saw me he knew something was wrong.

"Kira what is it?"

I looked up at him and started to cry. I didn't want to say anything. If I did than that would mean it was real. Sam and Missouri came over to us and looked at Dean.

"Kira what happened? Who was on the phone?" Sam asked.

"Dad..."

"It was dad?" Dean asked. I shook my head no. "Then what?"

"He's...It was a doctor at a hospital...He said that dad's..." I couldn't say it, but I could tell that they all got what the call was about.

"Wait are you trying to say that dad's dead?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"He said, I mean the doctor said to come to the hospital and talk in person. He said there was an accident and that dad's injuries were massive and there was nothing they could do and..." and I lost it. So did Dean and Sam, but I was worse. I fell to the floor and Dean and Sam joined me. Together we sat there and cried. Missouri left us alone. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I knew we had to go. Looks like Sam read my mind.

"We should go. What hospital was it?"

"St. Michaels. Where is it?" I asked getting up.

"The next town over." Dean answered as he got to his feet. I hated seeing my brothers cry, especially Dean. I mean he never cried. Ever. We pack up our stuff and said good-bye to Missouri and we were on our way to the hospital. The ride was quiet. Dean turned on the radio, but very low. Sam just stared out the window and I looked at the floor. I don't think any of us believed what was happening.

"Maybe it's a mistake." Sam finally said. Dean looked at him and so did I. "I mean with all the fake id's we use, maybe it's wrong."

"As much as I want to believe that, I don't know. It just feels real, like he's really gone." I said looking back down. I didn't mean to crush Sam's hope of our dad still being alive, but I knew. I just knew and I knew Dean knew too, dad was gone.


	11. Saying Good bye to a hunter

**Chapter 11 Saying Good-Bye To A Hunter**

Nothing else was said the entire way to the hospital. I didn't nag to drive, Sam didn't bitch about the music, and Dean just kept his mouth shut and that's a feat in itself. We pulled into the parking lot and Sam and Dean got out, but I couldn't move.

"Kira you comming?" Sam asked. Normally Dean would yell at me to get out of the car, but he just stared at the building. "Kira?"

"I'm comming don't worry." and I got out of the car and stood next to Sam who put his arm around me. "I really don't want to do this."

"Neither do we, but we have too." Sam said as we walked to the lobby. Dean hasn't said a word since we left Massouris'. I knew that is dad really was dead, he would take it the worst. "So where are we supposed to go?" Sam asked looking down at me.

"Morgue." I answered not looking up.

"Oh joy."

We got directions to the morgue and took the elevator to the bottom floor. We had to walk down a dank hallway and the fact that Dean still hasn't said anything was freaking me out. Sam was in front leaving me in the middle and Dean bringing up the rear. I stopped as Dean caught up to me. I looked up at him. "You ok?" He just nodded and kept walking. We came to an office and the women asked us who we were here to see.

"Kevin Thomas." Sam answered.

"You must be Kira." She said pointing at me.

"Uh yea so?"

"Follow me. You two have to wait here." the women said to my brothers.

"What? Why can't they come?" I asked. I knew that them having to stay back was not gonna sit to well with them.

"I'm comming. He's our father for christ sakes." Sam said.

"I'm sorry. As part of your fathers wishes he stated that he wanted Kira to identify the body."

"Body." I said and started crying again. "Dad's a body." Sam came up and held me as I cried.

"Please let us come too." Sam asked the lady. Dean was just sitting in one of the ugly green chairs, watching us.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow that." She said as she motioned for me to follow her. "This way please." Sam let go and went to sit with Dean as I followed the woman.

"Why did I have to do this alone?" I said softly to myself.

"Escuse me?"

"I'm not even his real daughter. Why do I have to this and not one of them?" I said through my tears.

"Not his real daughter?"

"No. I'm adopted." I answered.

"It said that it was his wishes that you would be the one to do this if anything wa to happen. Adopted or not we have to follow his wishes. Here we are." We stopped in front of two big sliding doors. "Would you like me to come in with you?"

I shook my head no and asked her, "Is this Kevin guy in there?"

"Yes. He'll meet you inside. I'll buzz you in." She hit a little red button and the doors slid open. It took me a moment to walk through them. When I got inside I saw a man in his early 30s and I knew it was Kevin.

"Kevin Thomas?" I asked just to be sure. He nodded.

"Kira Winchester?" I nodded. "Follow me." I followd him down a long hallway, longer than the first.

"So why did I have to do this by myself?" I asked as we walked. "I mean why couldn't my brother's come too?"

"We have to abide by the deseased wishes. Here we are miss Winchester." I was looking at another set of large doors and was dreading this now more than ever. "You ready?" I nodded and we went in. There were about four tables in the room, but only two were occupied. 'Ha likes it's a bathroom or something.' I thought. "Over here." We went over to the table near the far left wall. I knew that was my dad under the sheet and I was having second thoughts about this. "You ready?" I swallowed hard and nodded. He pulled the sheet back and I came face to face with my father. I couldn't help but scream.

"What the hell! You said it was an accident!" I yelled at poor Kevin.

"It was." He looked scared of me. I couldn't blame him, I was pissed. I mean like Dean pissed.

"IT LOOKS LIKE HE WAS MAULED BY A FUCKING BEAR! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOW ME THIS? YOU COULD OF WARNED ME OR SOMETHING YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Miss I'm sorry. You have to calm down. Please." Kevin said holding his hands up. I think he was afraid I was going to attack him. To tell you the truth I wanted to, but I held myself back.

"Calm down! Calm down! Did you see this." I ripped the sheet off the table. "That's what's left of my father! The man that saved me and took me in when he didn't have to, the man that loved me even though I wasn't his real child. Do not tell me to calm down after showing me something like this you piece of shit!" I screamed.

"Please calm down." he came up to me and place his hand on my shoulder. I had to admit he was a brave man, but that was still a big mistake.

"Get your hands off me. I want my brothers." I pushed him away as hard as I could and sank to the floor. I knew that the chances of Dean and Sam hearing my outburst was pretty good. God knows I think the whole hospital heard it. "Please I just want my brothers." I said crying on the floor. "Please get them." And Kevin left to get them, leaving me alone with my dead father.

Sam's POV

We sat in the chairs as the woman led Kira down the hall. Dean was so silent. I have never known him to be so quiet.

"Are you ok man?" I asked. He just nodded. "Please Dean you have to snap out of this. Say something please." Yes I was begging him to talk. I just wanted to make sure he was ok. "We don't even know if it's really him."

"It's him." Dean said finally looking up at me. "I can feel it Sam, it's definatletly dad."

"Well at least you said something. So how long do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know. Hopefully it won't take too long. I just wish we could of went to."

"I know, but they have to go by the wishes of the dead or whatever." I said as we waited. After that it was quiet. I didn't even feel like talking. It's been about 10 minutes and then we heard the screaming. Dean was on his feet in a split second, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I got up and followed him. 'Wow I didn't think he could move that fast!'

"Listen." And we listened and heard Kira going nuts yelling about how the doctor could show her that and not warn her. "I'm going wheather they like it or not." I nodded and followed him through the door. As we ran down the hall we ran into a man around 30 running in our direction.

"Are you Kira's brothers?" he asked. Dean and I nodded. "Follow me." We followed him down a long hall and into a room where we saw Kira sitting on the floor, crying.

"Kira!" Dean said as we walked to her. She looked up at us and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. The table she was sitting by was covered by a cloth so we couldn't see what was underneath. I stood behind Dean and just looked at the table. I knew Dean's instincts kicked in when he saw Kira. I knew that he would be there not just for her, but for me too. He had to be the strong one for us and I didn't think that was fair. And just like that he was back to careing, loving, chick flick hateing, big brother Dean.

"Kira are you ok?" He asked.

Kira's POV

"Kira are you ok?" I heard Dean ask. Hell I didn't even know how long him and Sam were there. I looked up at Dean and shook my head.

"It's him Dean. As much as I hoped it wouldn't be it is. He looks so bad Dean, so bad. The blood and almost nothing left of his..." I was mumbling. Dean helped me to my feet and handed me to Sam. Dean was about to pull off the sheet. "Dean you don't want to do that trust me." Dean pulled back the sheet and I buried my face in Sam's shirt as he squeezed me tighter and he looked away. I thought Dean might have been in shock untill I heard him yell at poor Kevin.

"You let her see this?" Dean yelled as he walk to Kevin. "How the hell could you let her see that? That's her father and look at him. What the hell is wrong with you, you son of a bitch." he had Kevin by his shirt, screaming in his face. Sam covered our dad back up and went to stop Dean from killing Kevin.

"Dean we should go." Sam said.

"No! Not untill this piece of shit tells me why he let Kira look at that!"

"Stop." I whispered at first.

"What kind of doctor are you to let her..."

"STOP IT!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me. "Just stop." Dean dropped Kevin and walked to me.

"Are you sure you ok Kira."

"I just want to leave. Can't we go now?" I asked. Dean nodded and we started to leave untill Kevin stopped us.

"What would you like us to do with the body?"

"I'll take care of it. Just get her to the car. I'll be out when I'm done." Thank god Sam offered to do that. I know I couldn't and if Dean had stayed he would have killed Kevin.

"Ok. We'll be outside."

Dean and I were outside for about a half hour when we saw Sam come out. I was sitting in the passenger seat with my feet hanging out the door. Dean was leaning aginst the back door next to me.

"Well?" Dean asked as soon as Sam was near us.

"They're going to transport the body to Lawerence for the burial. It said in his will that he didn't want a funeral so it'll be just us and Missouri. It should be there in two days."

"Ok. Let's go get some sleep." Dean said walking around the car to the drivers side. I moved my feet into the car and Sam got in the back. We checked into the closest motel and waited to bury our father. We all went to bed early, but I doubt any of us slept much. I know I didn't.

Two days later

Cemetary

It was us and Missouri saying good-bye to our father along with the priest from the local church. It was raining, but we didn't care. I was standing on the left of the grave with Sam, not letting go of his hand the whole time. Dean and Missouri were on the other side. Each of us had a handfull of dirt to throw on his casket. They lowered him into the ground and we threw the dirt on top along with four red roses. The priest left when he was finished and Missouri left soon after that. I knelt down next to the grave and cried. Dean moved over to stand by Sam and they watched me cry. We were there for about 2 hours and I didn't want to ever leave. Sam bend down next to me and whispered, "Kira we should go now." I nodded and stood up. Sam and I walked back to the car and waited for Dean. He said he wanted to say something to dad.

Dean's POV

I looked at his headstone and I knew he would be happy with it. I looked down at the fresh mound of dirt and I couldn't help but cry, knowing my father was 6 feet under that. I knew Sam and Kira were waiting so I made it quick.

"Dad. I never thought I would be saying good-bye this way and this soon. What happened? This was no car accident I know that, but I want to know the truth. I have a couple of idea's on what did this to you, but I'll look into them later. I'll look after Kira and Sammy don't worry. I'll make sure they're always safe and loved. I'm gonna miss you dad, but I'll see you again someday. For now be with mom and look out for all three of us ok." I touched his headstone one last time and turned to leave. I got back to the car and Kira said she was hungry, so we went to change and get something to eat. I guess tomorrow we'll have to get back to normal. I know that that'll take some time, but once we get back to hunting hopefully the healing will happen quick.

John Winchester Loving Father, Husband, and Friend. A Hunter That'll Be Dearly Missed By His Friends and Family.


	12. Weeks later and a different brother

**Chapter 12 Weeks Later And A Different Brother**

It's been two weeks since our father died and we slowly got back to normal. The prank war was is on yet again and we are still looking for things to hunt. We haven't heard anything about the demon in a long time, but that doesn't mean we've givin up trying to kill it. Right now we are heading to Utah for the zombie thing. We kinda had to pospone it due to dad's death. I'm still working on a plan to get Sam back for the lame prank he and dad pulled, but that'll take time.

"We almost there? I'm hungry." I asked from the back seat. (Yes I'm in the back again.)

"A couple more hours. Just sit back and relax will ya." Sam said as he was fidgeting in his seat.

"Hey Sammy, something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just a little itchy that's all." Dean looked over at Sam and then back at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"What, What?" Sam asked.

"Dean was looking at me funny. What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Dean. What did you do?" Sam asked.

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because of the way you just looked at Kira. So either you did something or she did." Sam said looking at me.

"I didn't do anything." Sam just stared at me. "I sware it wasn't me!" I said holding my hands in the air.

Dean started laughing at the whole thing.

"You did this?" Sam asked as he rubbed his ass around the seat.

"So it's you one, Kira one, and now me one." He said with a smile.

"Your a real ass you know that." Sam said.

"And you were blameing me. Not cool Sammy, not cool at all." I said shaking my head.

"Sorry Kira."

"Thank you. So how far are we now?"

"Still far so shut it will ya."

"You don't have to be so mean ya know." I said sitting back.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head. Ever since dad died Dean's been acting a little mean twords me and I think Sam noticed it. I mean even little things I do will piss him off that before made him laugh. I don't know why, but I really wish I did. We got to the motel in good time yet again. I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride so I didn't make Dean mad at me AGAIN.

"Your turn to pay." Sam said to Dean. Dean went to the office and Sam came back to the trunk where I was getting our stuff out. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"It seems that Dean's been on your case alot lately."

"Tell me about it." I said as I pulled out the last of our bags. Dean came walking up, grabbed his bag, and just walked away without a word. Sam looked down at me and I just shrugged. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew he'll get over it eventually, I hope. We were in the room for maybe ten minutes.

"I'm going out. Wanna come Sam?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at me and I nodded for him to go.

"Sure." And they left me alone in the room...AGAIN.

"Damn it! Why the hell am I the one that always gets left behind? I hate sitting in these rooms night after night and day after day." I said out loud to well myself. So since I was alone again, I decided to watch a movie and what do ya know. The Return of the Living Dead 2 and 3 were on. "Sweet! Two of my favorite movies! Maybe this time won't be so bad." I said as I started watching zombies kill people.

Sam's POV

We got to the bar. It wasn't far from the hotel, but I still felt bad leaving Kira behind again. Dean was off getting a beer and I was sitting at the little table in the corner thinking. 'I hope she's ok. I just want to know what's up with Dean being such an ass latley.'

"What deep in thought collage boy?" Dean asked when he got back with our beers.

"Something like that. So are you ok man?"

"Yeah. What makes you bring that up?"

"Well you've been a little mean to Kira latley and I was just wondering if something was going on?" I asked

"That's what this is about? You think I'm being mean to her.?"

"No not thinking, knowing."

"I'm no meaner to her now than I have been before." Dean said getting the darts.

"Whatever dude."

We stayed at the bar for a long time and by the time we got back Kira was asleep. The tv was still on and it looks like she was watching those cheesey horror movies again. I was trying to be quiet so I didn't wake her up and Dean just said he was going out again. He met a girl at the bar, and it was the same girl he met and spent time with a couple of weeks ago, so I didn't want to know where he was going. I layed down in the same bed as Kira and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

Kira's POV

I woke up and felt someone next to me. I looked over and saw it was Sam. Thank god if it was Dean he probably would have kicked me out of bed. I got up and saw Dean asleep in the other bed so I was quiet when I took a shower. When I got done Dean was up, but drunkin Sammy was still out. "Morning." I said.

"Hum."

"Have fun last night?"

"Not so loud Kira."

"I'll take that as a yes." I said quietly with a smile. I walked over to the bed Dean slept in and sat down to look crap up on Sam's laptop.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked.

"Nothing really. Just seeing if something pops out as weird."

"Sounds like fun." I looked over at him for a minute and then looked back down. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, what is it?"

"It's nothing really. Damn Dean calm down."

He stood up and walked to me, picking me up by my arm and yelled in my face, "Do you have something to say to me?"

"Yea let go for one." I was struggling to get him to let go, but he just held tighter. "Dean come on that hurts! LET GO!"

"No if you have something to say than say it to my face!"

"I don't have anything to say now let go!" I guess our yelling woke up Sam.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" He said comming to us.

"I want to know what the hell her problem is?"

"My problem! My problem! I think you should ask yourself that question Dean." (Ok quick tip here, When your older and much stronger pissed off brother has hold of your arm and is holding on VERY tight...DO NOT PISS HIM OFF MORE!)

"Fine then." With that he threw me into the wall and was about to kick me when Sam jumped in between us.

"What the hell Sam! Get out of the way." Dean ordered.

"No. Not until you calm down and tell me what your problem is."

"I don't have a problem now get out of the way." Dean then punched Sam in the face and threw him out of the way. I was on my feet at this point and was trying to back away from my VERY pissed off brother. Safe to say I hit the wall. 'Why do these fucking walls always have to be so close!' Dean was getting closer to me so I thought quick to head for the door, but he grabbed me by my hair before I made it. Sam was still on the ground too. (I guess Dean hits harder than we both thought as I was about to find out first hand.) He held me by the back of my neck and squeezed it hard.

"Dean what the hell are you doing? Let me go." I was trying so hard to get away, but he had too good of a grip.

"Let go, Fine." He threw me into the wall again and backhanded me. I fell to the floor and he began kicking me in the ribs. Sam was up and tried to pull Dean away from me yelling at him the whole time.

"Stop man, your hurting her! You have to stop this! What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean just backhanded him and even he fell to the floor. I looked over at him and wanted to help, but I couldn't move. 'Fuck! I think he just broke my rib.' I thought. Dean the turned me over and straddled me. I was still struggling to get him off, but I'll mention again 5 foot 4.

"Dean please stop." I was begging and crying now, "Please get off me. Please Dean."

"Well everyone seems to think there's something wrong with me so I'll make something be wrong." He started to strangle me. I was trying to push his face away, but that got me a slap in the face.

"Dean please." I managed to squeek out, but I could barley breath. That's when I saw Sam behind him.

"Get off her now Dean." He said pointing Dean's gun at his back. "Now Dean!"

Dean got off and I rolled out of the way and as far from him as possible. Sam stood in between Dean and me still pointing the gun at him.

"Oh come on Sam. You think your really gonna shoot your own brother?"

"I don't want to, but if I have to then yes I will." I was standing behind Sam now afraid of what might happen.

"So your willing to kill your own brother to save some orphan." Sam looked shocked, as did I.

"What?"

"You heard me. Your willing to kill your flesh and blood to save her." Dean said pointing at me. I just looked at the floor not knowing what to say. "Yeah look at the floor. Your not even family so why the hell should I care about you?"

"Stop it Dean!" Sam was getting pissed, but I knew that if it came to it he'll never shoot Dean.

"No Sam he's right." I finally said. "He's your family and I'm nothing, but a kid that your father took pity on."

"Kira I..."

"It's over Sam. I'm done." With that I walked out the door. I didn't know where to go, but I didn't care. I just walked.

"KIRA! KIRA WAIT!" I heard Sam yell from behind. I stopped and let him catch up to me.

"What Sam?"

"You can't leave. You still family no matter what he says." Sam said. I couldn't even look at him.

"Go back Sam. I'll be ok don't worry." I said and started walking again. Sam grabbed my arm and I stopped.

"No. I don't know what Dean's problem is, but I'm not letting you just walk away."

"You can't stop me Sam. I'm 18 now and I can go if I want."

"Would dad have wanted this to happen?"

"Your dad's dead Sam and I never met mine. Just go back to Dean. Really I'll be ok." I turned and walked leaving Sam in the road by himself. I had no family, no clothes, no where to go and I didn't care. I was beat up walking by myself on a highway late at night. I got a thought in my head about where I could go. "That'll work." I said to myself.

Sam's POV

I stood in the road watching Kira walk away. I didn't care what they said, she was still my sister. I decided to let her go and go see what Dean's problem was. I got back to the hotel and was about to go off on him untill I saw him. He was sitting in the corner of the room on the floor. He had his head buried in his hands. I walked slowly up to him to make sure he wasn't gonna try to kill me again. I knelt in front of him.

"Dean, Dean are you ok?"

"What did I do Sam? I didn't mean to. I just couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?"

"I don't know. I was just so angry and I didn't mean to take it out on Kira. Oh god Kira. Where's Kira?" Dean asked looking around the room.

"She's gone Dean." I told him. "She left."

"What? We have to get her back." He got up and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Dean wait."

"Wait? Why?"

"Do you remember what you just said to her." He looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't remember?"

"No. Why what did I say? What did I do?"

"Sit." We sat down and I began explaining it to him. "What do you remember?"

"I remember going out last night, and then going and meeting that girl friend of mine. (A friend that's a girl, not a girlfriend. Just had to clear that up:) I remember comming here at around six thirty, but after that it's a little fuzzy. What did I do Sam?" I could tell he was upset.

"Well you tried to kill us for starters. More Kira than me. You were strangling her and I got your gun and told you to get off her."

"Oh god. Is that all?"

"Well no. You beat her pretty bad and you said some mean stuff to her." I could see this crushed him to hear.

"What did I say?" I looked at him not really wanting to answer him. "Sam please, what did I say to her?"

"Fine. You told her that she wasn't really family and that all she was was an orphan that dad took pity on. You asked me how I can sware to kill my own flesh and blood while protecting someone who isn't even real family."

"I said all that?" I nodded and he looked like hell.

"What the hell happened to you Dean? I mean on minute you were normal and the next you tried to kill us."

"I don't know, but we have to find Kira."

"I really don't think she want to see you now or ever for that matter."

"The woman."

"What?" I asked.

"She gave me some nasty crap to drink last night. I thought it was just some hard liquer, but it's after I drank that everything is fuzzy. Plus I'm fine now."

"True. So who is this girl?"

"Tina. Tina um Kennedy."

"Ok so we'll find this Tina and then We'll go find Kira." I suggested. Dean nodded at my plan, but still insisted that I call Kira and try to explain everything so I did.

Kira's POV

I got a ride from some real creepy guy and he dropped me off at the bus station near Kansas. 'You know for a creepy guy he wasn't half bad.' I thought as I was about to go inside. I was stopped when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Sam. "Hello Sammy."

"Kira you ok?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Better. Where are you?"

"Not important. Why?"

"Listen we have to talk." I went and sat under a tree.

"Ok so talk."

"It's about Dean."

"I really don't want to talk about Dean right now Sammy."

"It wasn't his fault."

"What?"

"What he did. It wasn't his fault. That girl he went with last night made him drink something and he doesn't even remember doing or saying anything."

"Funny. I still feel everything."

"Kira please."

"Dean? Where's Sammy? What did you kill him for talking to the orphan?"

"Funny Kira. Please really I didn't mean any of that. Hell I don't even remember it. Please just tell us where you are. Please." I stayed silent thinking if I should tell him or not. "Kira. Kira. Hello."

"I'm still here. You know I think you broke my rib right." I heard nothing after that. "Dean. Dean. Hello Dean."

"I'm so sorry Kira. Really. I didn't mean..."

"The bus station near Kansas."

"What?"

"That's where I am. The bus station near Kansas."

"Ok just wait there and we'll...Wait how the hell did you get that far so quick?"

"Some guy gave me a ride."

"You took a ride from a guy you didn't know! Oh Kira not cool."

"Hey you tried to kill me remember. What was I supposed to do, stay behind and wait for you to say 'Ok Kira I'm gonna wait for you to sleep then I'm gonna shoot you.' I think not."

"Nice impersionation of me."

"Thanks. So I'll wait here and I sware Dean, if that little outburst of yours wasn't the work of some girl, I'm so gonna kick your ass."

"Mouth, but it's a deal. We'll be there in a couple hours."

"Ok bye." I hung up and went inside to get something to eat and wait for my brothers. 'Good thing I took Dean's wallet before I left.' I thought with a smile.


	13. The brother and the new girl

**Chapter 13 The Brother, The Witch, And The New Girl**

I was waiting at the bus station for my brothers and noticed that I was getting some weird looks.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl sitting before?" I yelled to get people to stop looking at me. Then I realized what they were looking at. 'Shit I forgot. I probably look like shit.' I thought. Then some lady came and sat by me.

"Are you ok?"

I looked at her, she looked like she was in her early 20s. I nodded, "Yea I'm fine."

"What happened to your face?"

"I got into a fight, that's all. It's not a big deal."

"Maybe you should go sit inside. You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"Really, I'm ok."

"Ok then I'll sit here with you. So where ya headed."

"Um no where now. I'm waiting for my brothers to pick me up."

"Brothers huh. We'll I'm Meg." she said holding out her hand for me to shake it.

"Kira. No offence, but I don't do handshakes."

"Oh." she said pulling her hand back.

"It's nothing personal. I just don't like to be touched." I explaind.

"It's no big deal. So these brothers of yours. They older?"

"Yea. Sam's 23 and Dean's 26."

"What no parents?" I looked down at the ground and didn't answer. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"It's ok. Acually our dad died not too long ago." I said not looking up.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. So where are you going?"

"California. I have family there."

"Really? I always wanted to go there."

"Really? It's beautiful. Um if you don't mind me asking."

"What?"

"Well if your not planning on going anywhere, why are you in a bus station?"

"I was going to leave, but my brothers convinced me to stay." I was getting hungry so I decided to go inside and get something to eat. This Meg girl came in with me. I couldn't explain it, but there was something off with her. It just felt weird being around her. I just wish Sam and Dean would hurry up and get here. Meg and I were sitting at a small table talking and eating.

"So why were you going to leave?" she asked. I knew I couldn't tell her what happened. I mean I don't even know her.

"That's personal."

"Oh I see. Where are your brother's comming from?" I was about to answer when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira."

"Sammy? What's up?"

"We're about ten minutes away ok."

"Ok"

"Oh and did you by any chance see Dean's wallet?"

"No. Why?" I smiled.

"Kira?"

"What? Ok fine I have it, but I need the money so sue me."

"Ok. We'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and looked back to Meg, but she wasn't there. I shrugged and went back to eating. 'Thanks Dean.' I think I fell asleep in the lobby because I woke up to Sam shaking me. "Sammy?"

"Yeah. Good Morning." he said with a big grin.

"Morning? It's still dark outside dumb ass." I said getting up.

"Watch your mouth. Come on we have to go."

"Where's Dean?" I asked following Sam outside.

"Waiting in the car. Figured you wouldn't want to see him just yet." We got to the car and I didn't say anything as I got in the back seat.

"Here." I said throwing the wallet at Dean.

"So you did take it."

"Yea so? I left some money in it." I said sitting back.

"There's two dollars in here."

"So?" Sam said as Dean pulled out of the bus station.

"I have fifty in here last night."

Sam looked back at me and I smiled. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, to find this Tina girl that gave Dean that drink crap." Sam answered.

"Speaking of that, Dean I think we should..."

"Not now." he said smiling at me in the rearview mirror. "We'll talk about that later ok?"

"Ok. So who is this Tina person anyway?"

"Well do you remember that girl I was with a couple of weeks ago?"

"The one that looked like a man?" I asked. (What she did!)

"No. That was the one Sam was with." Dean said smiling at Sam, who just glared at him.

"No dude, that was definatly your girl." Sam said.

"Anyway. I wish you two would just keep track of all the ass you get."

"Mouth. So Tina and I went out again last night after I dropped Sammy off. She gave me something nasty to drink and that's the last thing I remember." Dean finished explaining.

"Sooo, what are you thinking she is?" I asked.

"Witch." Sam answered.

"Are you kidding me? A witch? A live witch?"

"Why do you seem so excited?" Dean asked me.

"I've never seen a real witch before. This is kinda cool."

"Yeah cool. Right." Sam said sarcasticly.

"So where is she anyways?" I asked.

"We got her address from the bartender so that's where we're headed now." Sam replied.

"And that would be where?" (Wow I'm asking a shit ton of question aint I?)

"It's an apartment building near a lake. She has the only apartment so if it get's too loud no one will hear."

"What are we planning on doing?"

"Asking enough questions Kira?" Dean said smirking.

"Nope, so what are you planning?"

"A witch is pretty easy to kill. All you have to do is stab them with a certain type of dagger." Sam said.

"And what do ya know. We just so happen to have the dagger." Dean smiled.

"Well that's convient." I said.

"I know since Sam and I stole it last night." Dean proudly stated. I rolled my eyes and thanked god that he was back to normal. We arrived at this Tina's house and it looked normal enough.

"Are you sure she's a witch Dean?" I asked meeting him by the trunk.

"Pretty sure. Sam and I figured it out before, but I really don't feel like explaing how right now."

"Fair enough since I don't feel like listening to you explain it." I said with a smile looking up at him. He smiled back, but I knew he was still hurting with what he did to Sam and me. Hell I was hurting worse. At least my rib wasn't broken. We made our way into the apartment which wasn't that hard. We split up after we saw the back of her head in the living room. Sam went to the left, me to the right, and Dean came up behind her. I was quietly walking to the right side of the room and then I saw her face. 'Meg?' I thought. Then I heard big mouth Dean.

"Hey Tina! How ya been? Trying to get anyone else to kill for you latley?" 'Dean you dumbass.'

"Oh Dean. Nice to see you again. And you brought friends." She said looking at Sam and then at me. "Nice to see you again too Kira."

Sam and Dean looked over at me. "You know her?" Sam asked.

"I met her in the bus station, but she told me her name was Meg."

"It is, and I'm so sorry to hear about John."

"What?" Sam asked. "Kira you told her about dad?"

"No..I mean yes, but I never mentioned his name." I said. We were all pointing our guns at her.

"I already knew John was dead, being the one that killed him and all. Trying to get more bullets. Bad move." Meg said with a smile. Safe to say that pissed all of us off.

"I knew it wasn't an accident. Who the hell are you?" Dean yelled at her. She began to walk to him and Sam and I attempted to beat her there, but that didn't work like we planned. Sam went flying aginst the back wall, with me quickly slamming into him. At least I hit soft, squishy Sammy and not the wall. Dean looked concerned, but never took his eyes off Meg. "What the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm special. I believe you know MY father."

"And that would be?" Dean asked as Meg closed the gap between them. Sam was on his feet and helping me up.

"You ok?" Sam asked me.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine. Let's go." we began to make our way back to Meg and Dean, but it was like there was a wall in our way. "What the?" Sam said out loud. Meg looked over at Sam and me and we looked well like mimes. "What the hell is this?"

"So you like my little trick? You thought I was a witch huh. That's cute, but I'm far more powerful than a witch."

"You still never told me what you are?" Dean asked glancing at Sam and me trying to break out of our non-excisting prison. "And what is that?" He yelled pointing at Sam and me. (Ok now if this was any other time I would of laughed at us for how stupid we looked, but since the chances are good that we might die...well I think I'll pass on the laughing for now, but if we do get out of this I'll look back and laugh then.)

"And you call yourself a hunter. Your father would be so angry with you Dean. I'm a demon stupid and that." she said pointing over to me and Sam, "That's our entertainment for this evening."

"What?"

"Just watch." Meg said and looked at us.

"Um Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get out of this one?"

"No idea." We were feeling around, trying to think of something that'll help us. As we were going it was getting harder and harder to breath.

"Sammy..I..think..we're..in..trouble." I said struggling to breath.

"I..think..your..right." I knew we had to get out fast or else we would suffacate.

"This is fun isn't it?" Meg asked Dean as Dean watched us struggling to breath.

"Let them go or else!" Dean was getting pissed. He knew that Sam and I didn't have alot of time left. He looked over at us and we were both kneeling at this point.

"Or else what Dean? You gonna kill me? HA! I don't think so."

"Hey...Sammy."

"Yea..."

"This...sucks..."

"Tell...me...about...it. How...you...doing?" I was about to answer, but I felt lightheaded and fell over.

"Oh there goes one. I wonder how long little Sammy will hold out?" Meg laughed at Dean. Dean didn't know what to do till he remembered MY plan. (Yes I had a plan! What you didn't think that my brother's came up with all the plans did you? Oh who cares, my plan kicked ass sorta. Oh just read will ya!)

"Kira...Kir" was all Sam got out before he was laying next to me.

"Oh there goes the other one. HAHAHA this is fun isn't it Dean?"

"Hey bitch." Dean said to make Meg turn around and then BOOM! (Oh did I forget to mention that after I had to identify dad's body, they gave me a bag with all his belongings and what happened to be in there, but...Yes you guessed it THE COLT WITH THE FOUR NEW BULLETS! I passed it to Dean before he went ape-shit and tried to kill us. He had it tucked in his belt this whole time and...wait this whole time! What the hell! He had it this whole time and he waits for me and Sam to suffacate before useing it! SON OF A BITCH! If I survive this Dean is so dead!) Dean blew off poor Megs head and ran to us.

"Sam, Kira, you guys ok?"

"What the hell took you so long dick?" I asked sucking in as much air as my little lungs could take.

"Yeah. I mean cutting it a little close don't cha think you ass?" Sam said sitting up and doing the same.

"Bitches!"

"Where the hell did you get the colt from?"

"Kira got it at the morgue."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Not important. What is important is why Dean waited so long to use it. What the hell man?"

"Mouth and.."

"Hell's not a bad word and besides 18 remember." I said pointing to myself.

"Still watch it." Dean said as we started walking out.

"Again, why did you wait so long?" Sam asked.

"Forgot I had it." Dean said with a shrug getting into the impala. I looked at Sam and he looked at me.

"You forgot you had it!" We both said.

"Sorry guys."

"Your something else you know that." I said getting in the front. (Oh yeah Sammy's in the back and Kira's riding shotgun again.)

"You know you love me." Dean said with a smile. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"So where we off to now?" Sam asked opening his laptop.

"We keep pushing the zombie thing in Utah back." I said.

"That's over with." Sam said.

"What? How?" I said.

"I don't really know. It had something to do with black magic though."

"And you know this how?" Dean asked putting in a Metallica tape.

"Oh 'Enter Sandman!' Play 'Enter Sandman'!" I begged. Dean looked at me and I gave him a big smile. He put it on!

"So how do you know that about the zombies?" Dean asked.

"Dad's friend Kaleb." Sam said.

"Should of guessed. I forgot he lives there."

"Well that kinda sucks. I wanted to kill some zombies." I was upset, but I'll get over it. "So where to?" I asked again. Both of my brothers look at me.

"Wherever."


	14. Just Like The Movie!

**Chapter 14 Just Like The Movie**

"Ok so no Utah. I'm not doing a 'go where ever' thing again. The last time we did that, we ended up nearly getting eatin by werewolves." I said pulling my DS out of my bag. (OH YEAH! IT'S TETRIS TIME!)

"Fine. If you find something for us to hunt we'll do that." Dean said reaching for the radio.

"Good. Sammy where's you laptop?"

"It's not back there?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Dean pull over will ya. I think it might be in the trunk." Sam asked looking at Dean. He pulled over and Sam went to the trunk.

"Did you take it?" Dean asked looking back at me. (Oh and in case your wondering, we all had a nice little talk about Dean trying to kill us. I just didn't think it was important to put it in here. I do have to say that it was a hell of a chick flick moment! And of course Sam and I both forgave Dean, but he did say that the next time he tries to kill us that we have his permission to kill him first. Well back to the story!)

"Why is it whenever something goes missing, everyone points a finger at little Kira?" I asked.

"Remember the great cd player incident of 94'?"

"Oh yeah. Good point, but I didn't take his lap top." Sam got finished completly destroying Dean's trunk and came back.

"We have to go back." He said sitting in the car.

"What? Oh wait don't tell me you left it back at the hotel?" Dean asked looking at Sam. He just shrugged, "Might have."

"Are you kidding me? How could you forget it?" Dean asked turning the car around. We drove back for maybe 10 minutes and Dean was going pretty fast. (And he said I drive like I should be in nascar! Ass! Although I do giggle everytime he calls me Kurt Busch!)

"Wait Dean stop!" Sam yelled causing Dean to slam the brakes, which also caused me to hit my face off the front seat and let's just say it's not as soft as it looks.

"Sammy! What the hell man?" I yelled holding my nose.

"Sorry. You ok?" I nodded. "I found it."

"Are you joking?" Dean asked while checking my now bloody nose, "You sure your ok?"

"I'm fine. So Sammy where was it?"

"Under the seat."

"Damn Sam." Dean said as he turned around and started to drive away from the hotel AGAIN. I put on my head phones and started playing my DS again. Sammy glanced back at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing."

"Playing what?"

"Tetris." I answered not taking my eyes off the screen. (Hey I didn't get to level -50 by not paying attation to the game. Oh yeah I love me some Tetris! Tetris and the Dew, that's all I need:)

"What's Tetris?" Dean asked jumping into Sam's and my conversation.

"A game."

"Wow just full of answers aren't you." Dean said.

"Yup."

"So is that how you knew what those two dorks ment when they mentioned that RPG thing they were working on about the ghost at that cabin?" Sam asked looking back at his computer.

"Gamer remember." I said pointing to myself.

"Oh yeah that game crap. Hey! Isn't that the reason you sold my cd player?"

"Maybe."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Are you children finished?" Sam asked acting like our father.

"Oh Sammy I'll be quiet." I said with a smile.

"Good."

"But only if I can have a cookie." I said with a bigger smile.

"Chocolate chip or oatmeal?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Only if your going to be a good girl."

"Oh thank you so much!" Dean was just laughing at how immature Sam and I were being.

"So Sammy you find anything yet?"

"For the millionth time, it's Sam."

"But Kira always calls you 'Sammy.'

"That cause I'm better than you." I gave Dean a huge grin.

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"Dude you are so not."

"Oh I so am."

"No your.."

"Guys stop." Sam butted in.

"What?" We both said in unison.

"One word, children."

"Sammy?"

"What Kira?"

"That's three words." I said with a smile. Dean just laughed and looked at Sam.

"What? She's right."

"You know what I ment smartass."

"Mouth. Oh that felt good to say that to one of you." I told him.

"Funny."

Sam kept looking for something for us to kil', I kept playing Tetris and I'm kickin' ass I might add, and Dean kept drumming along with AC/DC. Well that is untill he pulled of the road. He looked over at Sam and that caused me to finally take my eyes off the DS screen.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yea! Why we'd stop?"

"No gas."

"What? What do you mean 'no gas'?" I yelled.

"Just as it sounds." He said getting out of the car. Sam and I followed.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well..." Dean said pulling out a map, "It looks like there's a small town near by. We can get gas there. So start walking." He said looking at me.

"What? Why do I have to go?"

"You were supposed to fill up the tank. This is your fault so go."

"I think not Dean, I filled the tank and a extra can just like always." Dean pulled out the supposed to be filled can.

"Empty now go."

"Fine." I said finally giving in. "Give me your gun." I said holding my hand out.

"What? No."

"If I'm gonna go to walk down a deserted road at night heading to a small town in the middle of no where I wanna be armed."

"Your a hunter remember. You don't need a gun." I knew he just didn't want to give up his gun. He loved that thing as much as the impala. (Oh threesome! Dean, the impala, and his gun! Think I can make a few bucks selling that video?)

"Dean, I'm also a five foot tall girl walking by myself at night."

"So take that." He said as he pointed to the shotgun.

"I'm not taking that! It's too big and filled with rock salt! Just give me yours."

"Fine here, but if you loose it your getting me another one got it."

"Deal." I said as I tucked the gun into the back of my pants. I started walking, mumbling to myself the whole time. "I know I filled that gas can."

Dean's POV

"I can't believe your letting her go alone." Sam spoke up. (Jeez I thought he might have fallin' asleep or something.)

I just smiled at him, "What?" I held up the full gas can, "I don't believe you."

"Calm down. We'll wait a little while then we'll go get her."

"Your a real ass ya know that."

"Yeah I do." I said with a grin.

FF 20 minutes. Kira's POV

I finally made it to this town and it looks deserted. 'I sware if Dean is screwing with me I'm so gonna kick his ass.' I thought looking through the gas station window. I waited for a minute or two and decided to go see if I can find someone. I came up to a church and went inside, hopeing someone would be in there. I opened the door and a man looked up at me. "Oh I'm so sorry." I said as I left. I walk in on a funeral. My bad. I started walking back to the station when that same man came out of the church. "I'm sorry about that."

"You like bustin in on someone's funeral?"

"No, I really am so sorry." He just nodded and looked at me.

"You need somthin?"

"Yeah I do. Do you know where I can fine the owner of that gas station?"

"You need gas?"

'Why else would I ask dumb shit!' "Yeah."

"If you are willing to wait a half hour till this is over, I can get you gas."

"Really? That'll be great."

"Ok." He said as he headed back into the church.

"What the hell am I supposed to do for a half hour?" I said softly to myself and then I saw it. "House of Wax? That looks cool." I made my way up to this wax musium and was about to go in when my phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey you find that town yet?"

"I'm fine Sammy and you?"

"Sorry, you are ok aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm fine and I found the town. Nice little place. A little deserted, but nice. I have to wait for the gas though."

"How long?"

"Half hour, but I found this cool place."

"What?"

"A house of wax! How cool is that."

"That's not fair! But listen Kira, Dean..." I heard struggling and mumbling and then something else.

"Sammy?"

"Kira?"

"Hey Dean." (Yepper pepper! Dean has stolen Sam's phone!) "What happened to Sammy?" I could hear him bitching in the back despite Dean trying to cover the mouth part of the phone.

"Nothing. Hey so listen we're gonna meet you in town ok."

"Ok? Hey Dean."

"Yea?"

"This place is awsome!"

"What?"

"This House of Wax. It's so cool. I mean the detail in this crap is amazing." I said walking around looking at everything, "And the people look so life like. It's kinda creepy."

"Not fair!"

"Oh hey! Dean hang on a sec ok." I said as I covered my phone.

"Having fun?" The man from the church asked.

"Sorry. It was open and.."

"I know. Come on if you want gas." He said as he was leaving.

"Dean."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing. Listen I'm gonna go get gas now ok."

"Ok, but Kira."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful ok."

"Sure thing. See ya." And I hung up and ran to meet up with that guy. "So I'm Kira by the way."

"Shawn."

"So Shawn, who owns the gas station?"

"It's mine."

"Really. This town seems deserted."

"I know. That's small towns for ya."

"I guess." We walk the rest of the way in silence, but it was a short walk so it wasn't that bad.

"Did you break down far from here?" Shawn asked as he took my can.

"Not really far. I mean I did walk here so."

"If you want I can give you a ride back."

"Really? That's nice of you." He pointed to a truck and told me it was his to just get in while he finished getting my gas. I started walking to it when he grabbed my arm. "What the hell?" He pulled out Dean's gun from my belt.

"Little girls shouldn't play with guns."

"Give it back!" I was not so much scared, but pissed that he touched me.

"I don't think so." He pointed it at me and I ran. He fired about three shots and missed. (HA! Nice shootin Tex!) I kept running. I hid behind a building and pulled out my phone.

"Pick up Sammy, please pick up." I was begging him.

"Hello."

"Sammy?"

"Kira? Kira what wrong?"

"Sammy listen, there was this guy and he owned the gas station and..." I was cut of by Shawn.

"Put the phone down."

I stood there and I knew Sam heard Shawn. I could still hear him talking. "Kira what's going on? Who's that? Kira? Kira?"

"I said put it down!" He yelled and pointed the gun at me. I put the phone on the ground, but never hung up. Sam was hearing everything that was going on. "Good girl. You never should of ran. It would have been easier." I took two steps back and the last thing I remember is Shawn pulling the trigger and the pain that ripped through my shoulder.

Sam's POV

"Kira? Kira? Who was that? Kira?" I was screaming into the phone and I could hear Kira talking to someone and then a gunshot. Dean grabbed my phone and he too started yelling into it.

"Kira! Kira!"

"Hello." a man's voice said.

"Who the hell is this? Where's Kira?" He was pissed. I've seen Dean angry before, but nothing like this. "Hello? Hey can you hear me?" Dean looked at me and closed the phone. "Get in the car." We sat in silence till we hit the town. It took us a good amount of time being the road was washed out. We had to walk the last 10 or 15 minutes or so. We made it to the town and went straight for the gas station. "Hey! Hello! Anyone here?"

"It doesn't look like anyone is around Dean."

"Someone has to be here." Dean said as he got ready to break in.

"DEAN! What the hell man." I said grabbing his arm.

"She's in there. I know it Sam."

"You can't do that. We'll find another way in." Just as I said that we saw a man walking from behind the station.

"Can I help you two?" he asked with a smile. Dean walked over to him and was about to go off on this poor guy when I stopped him.

"Yes. We're looking for someone. A girl about five foot three, dyed red hair, black pant, red shirt, purple sneakers." I asked this man.

"Haven't seen anyone like that around here. Maybe she left." He said as he was closing a big sliding door.

"No. We would have seen her." Dean said.

"If she was here I would know."

"Does anyone else work here? Maybe they saw her." I asked.

"Nope. Just me and like I said, I didn't see any girl." he said turning away and that's when Dean saw his gun.

"Nice gun." Dean said.

"Thanks."

"Where did you get it?" he asked again.

"A gift from my brother." the man said with a smirk. Dean looked over at me and I knew what he was planning.

Kira's POV

10 minutes earlier

I began to wake up. 'What the hell happened? Wait! I remember. The pain in my shoulder won't let me forget. Son of a bitch! How the hell did this happen? This is just like that movie. This so sucks.' I tryed to move, but I was strapped down to a chair. It kinda reminder me of a dentist chair. My wrists and ankles were tied and duct taped. I also had my lips glued shut. 'Glue. Oh this IS just like the movie!' I heard the door open, but couldn't see anything.

"Good morning sunshine." It was him...Shawn. I wanted to ask him what he wanted, but well I couldn't. He took off my blindfold and looked me right in the eyes. "How ya feelin?" I tried to struggle, but the pain on my shoulder made that next to impossible. "Oh does that hurt?" He asked poking the bullet hole. 'No it tickles you piece of shit!' "Well let's see if I can't help you huh." he said smiling and then he left. Ok now I was scared. I had no weapon, no brothers, and no idea how I was gonna survive this. Shawn came back and was carrying a tray. He sat down next to me and set the tray down also. "You know my parents were doctors. Very smart people. Then one day someone found out my father was doing operations on the side and allowing me to help. I guess that's a big no no in the doctor community so they revoked his license. He killed himself a year later after he killed my mother and brother. So I thought to take up the family business. Let's see that shoulder now." He said as he ripped off my sleeve. I couldn't turn my head to see it because it was strapped to this damn chair. All I could do is look forward and hope it'll be over quick. "Let's see...Do you think this'll work?" He asked showing me this sharp thing. 'Oh hell this is gonna hurt like a bitch!' "Guess this'll do." and with that he dug it into the bullet hole. I wanted to scream, but the glue made that impossible. Tears were streaming down my face and I just wished for him to stop. He picked up different tool and kept at it for about 5 minutes, then he just stopped. I was in so much pain it wasn't even funny. "You know what always facinated me?" I looked at him. It was all I could do. "Human skin." 'Oh god you sick fuck! Can't you just kill me like normal people!' I thought. He adjusted the chair I was in so that I was laying flat and then he tore my shirt off, leaving me in my bra. "Nice! Maybe I'll play with you a little before you die. That's later though. Your not dieing anytime soon." Oh this was sick! This psycho pervert was eyeing me up. "Here we go." I was to busy thinking how sick he was that he suprised me when he started cutting. Again couldn't scream. It felt like he was pealing my skin off. He started from the right, just under my breast and cut up to the middle of my chest and then down right above my bellybutton and finished when he went across nearing my back. "This is so cool! No wonder my parents liked being doctors." All I wanted to do was die. Then without warning he pulled the top (Middle of chest) and pealed the skin down. I felt so lightheaded. I wasn't sure if it was from shock or bloodloss. I had almost givin up untill I heard Dean voice.

"Hello! Hello! Anyone here?" I knew it was Dean and from the way he sounded he was beyond pissed.

"Give me a break. I'll be back." he said, but before he left he put the blidefold back on. I heard mumbling and then something about his gun. His gun! That's right! That psycho has Dean's gun. 'Oh see the gun Dean. Please see the gun.' I thought as I layed there. I knew I had to try to get there attation, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move, see, or speak. 'SHIT!'

Sam's POV

"A gift huh?" Dean asked.

"Yup. So if there is nothing else I have work to do." he was heading back into the station when he suddenly turned and tried to stab Dean. He ducked out of the way and yelled at me, "Sam get inside." I ran inside and waited for him. He hit the guy a couple times and as the man layed on the ground he took his gun back. "I believe this is mine." He came into the station and locked the door. The man tried to get in, but gave up and left.

"You think Kira's here?" I asked.

"No. I know she is. Don't ask how I just do. Come on we have to hurry, chances are he'll be back." We looked around the place and then went downstairs. There were three rooms. We split up and Dean's room was a closet, mine was an office. That left door number three.

"If Kira's here, she's probably in there." I whispered just in case. Dean nodded and tried to open the door.

"Locked."

"Should we look for the key?"

"Already have one." and he kicked the door in. We went in and couldn't believe what we saw. It was Kira, but the way she looked. God why? The minute we took a step she started breathing faster. We ran to her to help.

"Kira calm down. It's us." I said softly taking off the blind fold. She looked up at me pleading for me to help her. "We're going to get you out of here don't worry." Tears were pouring out of her eyes. Dean was focused on her side. I knew he was thinking the same thing as me, 'How can any person do something like this?'

Kira's POV

I heard footsteps in the hall and I hoped it wasn't Shawn. I couldn't take anymore. Not now. Then I heard the door break and more footsteps. I started breathing faster untill I heard his voice.

"Kira calm down. It's us." 'Oh thank god! Sammy and Dean.' Sam took off the blind fold and I just looked at him, pleading for him to help me. I could see Dean from the corner of my eye and he was looking at my side. He took out his zippo, opened it, and took out that little thing that you pour the lighter fluid on. (I don't know what it's called so sue me. You get the point right? Right? Oh keep reading will ya.) He squeezed it over my mouth to try and get the glue off. It worked. Sam was trying to wrap up my shoulder and he was trying to be gentel, but no matter what he did it hurt like hell.

"Where's Shawn?" I managed to ask.

"That guy?" Dean asked as he thought of a way to help my side. I nodded. "He left. We have to hurry and get you to a hospital."

"What about that?" Sam said pointing at my side. I REALLY didn't want to look so shockling I didn't. (Oh you thought I was going to look didn't you? HAHA!) Dean found my torn shirt and looked at me.

"This is going to hurt." he said and then looked at Sam. Sam grabbed my hand and I held on tight. Dean flipped the skin back up to where it was supposed to be. The pain was so intense I'm suprised that I DIDN'T go into shock. I did squeeze the hell out of Sam's hand though. After that Dean put my shirt over it and duct tape it around my waist. (Gotta love that duct tape! Great for everything!) "Ok let's go. Here." Dean covered me up with his coat and we left to go upstairs.

"Where's the car?" I asked under Sam. He was helping me walk. I was a little shakey and dizzy.

"The road was washed out so we had to leave it." Sam answered.

"Wait road? I thought you were out of gas?" I asked looking at Dean. He wouldn't even look at me. "Dean?"

"It was just supposed to be a joke. I didn't mean for this to happen." I knew he was crying and I felt so bad.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." I said.

"No! This happened because of me."

"Guys I really don't think this is a good time for this. What do ya say we continue this somewhere like a hospital." At least Sam thinks. Dean and I nodded and we looked out of the station.

"Where do you think he is?" Dean asked.

"The house?" Sam said.

"No. The church." They both looked at me, "Long story. There should be a truck out there." We looked out to the left and sure enough there was a truck.

"Let's go. Sam you help Kira and I'll cover you." Dean said pulling out his gun.

"You got it back?" I said or asked or hell I don't know. He nodded.

"Let's go now." We all ran to the truck with Sam driving. I was in the middle leaning aginst Dean. He looked at me as we drove off. "You ok?"

"Look at me. What do you think?" I was joking and he got that. I know he felt guilty, but I'll make him get over it.

"The car's about 5 minutes away. What the hell?" Sam said.

"What is it Sammy?" We all looked up ahead and saw Shawn standing in the road. Sam was about to slow down, but I stepped on his foot and yes made him plow right through that asshole.

"KIRA! What the hell?" Sam yelled at me.

"He deserved it." I answered.

"No one des...Wait never mind he deserved that and much, much, MUCH more." Sam agreed. I knew Dean agreed. We got to the impala and Sam drove that too. We all sat in the front with me in the middle again. I didn't mind, it made me feel safe. Dean wrapped his arms around me, careful of all the wounds I have. I schoched closer to Sam, bringing Dean with me. Sam lifted his arm and he too wrapped his around me. Well his right one anyway. And that's how we drove to the hospital. Me safely in the middle of my two big brothers.


	15. The Ultimate Sacrafice

**Chapter 15 The Ultimate Sacrafice**

I spent a month in the hospital, but finally the doctors said I could leave. That wasn't just good news for me, but for my brothers too. Dean hates and I mean HATES hospitals. We found a motel to crash at for a while. My side was still a bit tender so Dean thought it would be better if we layed off the hunting for a while. I was laying one one bed, while Dean was watching tv from the other. Sam was talking to one of his Stanford friends on AIM.

"I'm soooo bored!" I complained. Dean looked over at me, "Can we go find something to kill yet?"

"Not until your side heals."

"It is healed."

"Really." He said getting off the bed. He came over and poked it which caused me to hit him.

"What the hell did you do that for? That hurt Dean!" I yelled holding my side.

"Thought it was healed?" He said as he sat back down.

"Shut up will ya. I just wanna do something. We've been in this room for three straight days and it sucks." I was complaining alot.

"Hey guys." Sam said not looking up from his screen.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." He turned his screen to face us and we couldn't believe what we saw. The same words over and over again.

"Your father's not dead! Your father's not dead!"

"What's that about?" I asked.

"Who sent it?" Dean was a little pissed.

"I don't know. It just showed up." Sam said. "I can see if I can somehow trace it back to a sender."

"Do that then." Dean said as he pulled on his coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting next to Sam.

"For a drive. I'll be back later. If you find out who sent that call me ok."

"Ok" And then he left. I looked over at Sam and he looked back at me. (I'm taking over the looking at each other thing HAHAHA!) "Think he'll be ok?"

"You know that when he goes for a drive it just means he needs to think."

"I know. So can you really trace that back?"

"I can try, but I don't think I'll find anything."

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said as I headed for the bathroom.

"Are YOU ok?" Sam asked turning around.

"Fine." and I closed the bathroom door. I sat on the rim of the tub and cried softly, making sure Sam wouldn't hear me. I turned on the shower and got in. I just stood there, letting the hot water run over me. 'Your father's not dead! What the hell does it mean? I mean I saw him! We all saw him! It was dad and if it wasn't, who did we bury?' I thought as I got out and dried off. I came out of the bathroom and saw that Dean still wasn't back yet. Sam looked over at me.

"Feel better?"

"Yea. Find anything yet?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

"Not yet, but I did fin..." he just stopped.

"Sammy? You ok?" I asked. He shook his head and turned the computer so I could see the screen. "What the hell?" It was an e-mail. It read,

Winchester children,

Your father is still alive. I know this because I was the one that saved him. Meg thought she killed him and left him on the side of the road where I found him. That body you saw was a spell that John told me to cast so you wouldn't try to track him down. I believe you know me anyway don't you Kira. I sure know you. You and Dean both. This Demon that your looking for is getting closer and his plan is comming together quickly. You have to hurry and ge to PA. Gettysburg. Dean and Kira know the way. Hurry!

"Ok.?"

"You know who this is?"

"I have a good guess. Remember when dad asked Dean and me to get that cross?" Sam nodded. "Well the man we got it from lives in Gettysburg."

"So what maked you thing it's him?"

"When we got the cross and were about to leave, he said that dad still owed him for it. I don't know what that mean, but he's the only guy I think it could be."

"Call Dean, I'll start packing." He got up and started throwing clothes in random bags. I called Dean. After three rings he picked up.

"What is it Kira?"

"Dean we have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Sammy got another e-mail. I think it was from the guy we got the cross from. It said that he helped dad and that the demon's plan is almost finished. We have to get to Gettysbug soon."

"I'll be back in a couple minutes. Just be ready ok?"

"Sammy packing now."

"Ok I'll see you in a few. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and looked at Sam, who was looking at his computer again. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Um Sammy, you ok over there?" I went over to him and he closed the laptop. "Sammy?"

"I'm fine. I have to finish packing." he walked away to finish.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. You look like your gonna throw up. What is it?" I was more or less begging him to tell me. "Sammy? Come on man just tell me. Please." He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. He walked over to his laptop and opened it up, pushing it to me. I looked at it and it was a folder with pictures in it. "And this is?"

"Open it." he said sitting down next to me. I opened the folder and started looking at the pictures.

"How the hell?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was us. Pictures of all three of us before and during our little road trip. There was Sammy at Stanford with Jess, Dean, our father, and me on different hunts, Dean and me getting Sam at Stanford, hell even us outside the hospital after our last little mission. "Do you know who sent these?"

"No. Who ever it is has been following us for quite some time."

"I can see that, but what I don't get is why they would send these?"

"Send what?" Sam and I looked up at Dean. He sat down and read the e-mail and looked at the photos. "Ok. Can you trace these back?"

"No. I tried, but it get's me no where."

"Ok. So lets go to Gettysburg." Dean said heading for the door. Sam and I followed and we were off to PA. We took turns driving until we finally made it.

"Guys wake up, we're here." I said waking my brothers up. (Yup, Kurt Busch is driving again! I kept it under 90 don't worry!)

We got out of the car, but never made our way to the house.

"Well are we going?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but first." Dean said heading for the trunk. "I remember the last time we were here. Here." He handed me and Sam a gun. "Let's go." We followed Dean to the porch and knocked on the door. I was standing behind them when the same man opened the door. At least this time we don't get a gun in our faces.

"Your here! I thought you would get here sooner. Come in, come in." He pretty much pulled us through the door and his house looked the same.

"Where's our dad?" Dean asked getting straight to the point.

"Here." We looked up and saw him. I don't think any of us knew what to do. I mean the man was dead! We buried him and here he was. Standing in front of us like nothing ever happened. Dean was the first to move, going up and making sure that it WAS dad. He hugged him and Sam joined soon after. I stood there staring at him. After they all got done hugging, dad looked at me. "What don't I get a hug?" I shook my head no and still stood there.

"Kira are you ok?" Sam asked. I once again shook my head no. "What is it?"

"I saw his body Sammy. It was him. This.." I said pointing at dad, "This isn't dad."

"What do you mean he's not dad?" Dean asked walking over to Sam and me.

"I don't know. I can't explain it, but I know THAT'S not dad!" I knew it! Hell I would of bet my life on it that he wasn't dad. Dean and Sam looked at each other, then at me, and then at dad.

"I don't know Kira. I mean he looks like.." I cut Sam off.

"I know he looks like him Sammy, but it's not him." Dean looked at me and then at dad.

"You know I think she might be right."

"What? Not you too." dad yelled.

"Then why?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"Why? After all this time, after Meg said she killed you, after the funeral, why come back now?" Our 'dad' looked at all of us and then at the man.

"Can't you all just be happy that your father is alive and kickin!"

"Your not our father!" I screamed.

"No. I'm not your father." he said pointing at me.

"What?"

"I'm their father, not yours." (Ouch that hurt.)

"So she is right." Sam said putting his arm around me. "Your not dad."

"Ok Fine! I'm not your father, but it was so much fun seeing your faces light up when you came in. All thinking daddy was alive. HA!"

"Who are you?" Dean asked stepping in front of Sam and me. I was slightly behind Sam.

"I'm here collect my payment."

"What payment?" Sam asked. The old man stepped up.

"Dean do you remember when you took the cross and I told you to tell John that he still owed me?"

"Yea. So what does this guy have to do with that? What do WE have to do with it for that matter?"

"Simple." We looked at the man that was pretending to be our father. "Since John is dead I have to take a different kind of payment."

"What are you talk..." Dean was saying before he fell over.

"DEAN!" Sam and I yelled. Sam stood in front of him and I knelt down next to him.

"Dean look at me." I said. He looked up at me. There was so much pain in his eyes. He grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me down to whisper in my ear.

"Get out of here."

"What? No. We're not leaving you."

"Take Sam and leave now."

"But.."

"That's an order. Now go." He pushed me away and I stood next to Sam.

"I'm not leaving you Dean. Sorry, but I'm not taking your order." I said pulling out my gun.

"Neither am I." Sam followed suit. We stood there. Me pointing my gun at the old man and Sam pointing his at 'dad.'

"What do you two think you are doing? You can't interfear with this." 'dad' said.

"We're looking out for our brother. We're all leaving this house together." Sam said. I looked back at Dean and he wasn't moving.

"Sammy look." Sam looked at Dean as I kept an eye on these two. "We have to get him out of here and soon."

"You can't. It's part of the deal."

"HE NEVER MADE A DEAL WITH YOU!" I yelled at him. (Stupid move there Kira!) I was thrown to the far wall. Bouncing off it and landing on the floor with a thud. I lost my gun and my breath.

"Kira!" Sam looked back at me, but only for a second before turning back to the men. "What the hell!"

"Since John is dead, I get his eldest child. That was part of our agreement for the cross." 'Dad' said.

"Well you can't have him." Sam said softly.

"What was that?"

"I said you can't have him." Sam pulled the trigger and 'dad' fell to the ground.

"You can't do that!" the man yelled pulling out a gun of his own and pointing it at Sam. Sam stared him down. I was just trying to get on my feet. I looked at Dean and saw he was still breathing, but other than that I had no idea how he was. I looked at the man and then at Sam.

"Kira get Dean out of here."

"What?"

"NOW!" Sammy was pissed. Sammy's never pissed. When Sammy's pissed you listen. I attempted to walk to Dean, but was thrown to the wall yet again. 'Damn I'm so sick of this!' I thought. Instead of falling to the floor like last time, I was stuck to the wall. "Not good." I said to myself. I looked at Sam and he looked scared.

"This deal was made when you were just a child." 'dad' said getting to his feet. "You think you can stop it now?" He walked over to the man and whispered in his ear. The man nodded and looked at me, than back at Sam. I tried so hard to move, but I couldn't. "Fine little Sammy. You care so much about your older brother. I'll take you instead." Just like that Sam dropped to the floor, just as Dean did. They were both out cold, leaving me with the man and 'dad'.

"Stop please."

"What was that little girl?"

"Me."

"What?" 'dad' asked walking to me.

"Take me and leave them alone."

"Wow! Prepaired to die for your siblings? That's so cute." He grabbed my chin and lifted my head. He looked in my eyes and at that point he knew I was serious. "You sure?" I looked down at my two older brother. The older brother's that I was willing to give my life for. They kept me safe all my life and now it was time to pay them back.

"They looked after me all my life. Even though they didn't have too. Dad took me in and loved me even though he didn't have to. I couldn't have asked for a better family so yes I'm sure. It's time for me to do my part for my family." I knew Sam and Dean would be pissed, but they were out cold so it didn't matter.

"Ok then." 'dad' looked at the man and then stepped away. The man raised his gun to my head. I closed my eyes, 'Sam. Dean, forgive me.. Please forgive me.' My last thought as he pulled the trigger. My head snapped back, bone and brain matter spraying the wall behind it. I slid down the wall, leaving a streak of blood and slumped over on the floor. 'Dad' walked over to my body and looked into my still open eyes. "That was a brave thing you did." He smiled and put his hand on my chest. He sat that way for a minute, then stood up. "It's done." The man nodded.

"We should be gone when they wake up." 'Dad' nodded and they left. Leaving my brother's out cold on the floor and me, dead in the corner.

Dean's POV

Half Hour Later

I started to move and opend my eyes. I sat up rubbing the back of my head. "Ouch. What the hell happened?" I looked over and saw Sam on the floor. I went up to him and he was still alive. "Sam, Sam wake up." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "You ok?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good. What happened?" I asked.

"Dad said that in order to get the cross, our real dad needed to pay. Since dad was dead, he would take his payment from you, but I told him he couldn't so he said he'll take it from me. That's the last thing I remember."

"A soul."

"What?" Sam asked me sitting up.

"That's the payment, a soul." I explained.

"Wait!" Sam yelled.

"What?"

"If we're here and alive then.."

"Kira!" I yelled. "KIRA!" I looked over at Sam and he was staring at the wall. "Sam you ok?" He pointed and that's when I saw her. "KIRA!" I ran over to her and checked to see if she was alive. Sam just sat in the same spot, staring at me. "Come on Kira. Please answer me."

"Dean." Sam whispered. I looked over at him. "She's gone Dean."

"No! She's not dead! She can't be!" I started crying. I looked down at my baby sisters blood stained face and looked into her eyes. Sam was right. Their was no life in them. I knew she was gone. I knew I lost another member of my family. "Why? Why would they kill her? She didn't do anything to them! It's not like she was a threat or anything. I don't understand. I just..." Sam made his way over to me and for the first time, my baby brother held me.

"She did it for us Dean."

"What?"

"Think about it man. All our lives we looked out for and protected her."

"So?"

"Now it was her turn to do the same for us."

"No! This is different! We never died protecting her! Everything always turned out fine! It always turned out ok! This isn't right! It isn't fair!" I held my sisters body for a long time, blood soaking my clothes, never wanting to let go. She was cold and I knew what we had to do. Sam was still holding me.

"Dean we should go." Sam said getting up.

"What about..." I couldn't finish. It's not like it was an accident. It's not like it was a disease. She died protecting us. She was murdered. Kira was murdered. She didn't have to do this. She didn't deserve this.

"We'll take her with us. We'll call the cops and then bury her next to dad. It's what she would have wanted."

"No Sam. She would have wanted to have a family. To grow up and get married, hell maybe have kids one day and now that's never going to happen. Instead we have to explain what happened to the police and then we have to bury our baby sister. This is NOT what she would have wanted. She's only 18 man. This isn't fair!" I was angry and I was taking it out on Sam. "I'm sorry Sammy. It's just, I don't want, I mean I didn't..."

"I know man. Let's go." Sam pulled me up and helped me to the car. I couldn't even walk on my own. He put me in the passenger seat. "I'll get Kira. You just sit and relax ok." He whispered. I nodded and he went back into the house.

Sam's POV

I helped Dean to the car and told him that I'll get Kira. I walked back into the house and over to her body. She was laying on her back and her eyes were still open. Blood was pooling up behind her head and running along the floor. I stepped over the little rivers of blood to get to her. I reached down and closed her eyes before I picked her up in my arms. I tried to make it out the door, but I collapsed just before I made it. I sat there holding her and I cried. "Kira why? Why did you do this? You didn't have to. I wish that there was something I could do. I just want you back. Fucking demon!" I yelled. I sat there until I knew I could stand. I got up and carried my sister's body to the car. Dean was facing straight ahead as I placed Kira's body in the back seat. It's funny. Normally she would bitch about being stuck in the back. Tears were welling up in my eyes just by me thinking about that. I got into the driver's seat and looked over at Dean. "Where to?"

"Hospital." He didn't even look at me. We drove to the hospital, crying the entire way. We pulled into the parking lot and I turned off the car.

"Dean."

"What?"

"We need to figure out something to tell them."

"That's easy. Tell them the truth. Some old man shot and killed our baby sister." Dean said. I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. Dean still hasn't moved.

"Are you comming?" I asked as I opened the back door.

"I don't know if I can Sam. If we do this then that means she's really gone."

"She is really gone Dean. As much as I hate to say it she's not comming back." After I said that I slid to the ground shaking my head. "She's really gone Dean. Oh god Kira's really dead." I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold me close to him. It was only the second time I can remember him doing this. The first is when dad died. I cried on his shoulder and he cried on mine. "What are we going to do Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy, but we'll figure it out together ok." He pulled away and was holding me at arms length. "You gonna be ok to do this?" I nodded and had to ask.

"Are you?"

"I think so." We got up and I got Kira's body out of the back seat. We took her into the hospital where the nurse at the front desk called the police. We told them our story about the man that shot her and we gave them a good discription on him. If they did find him, Dean and I would. Dean went off to talk to the doctors and I stayed to talk to the cops.

Dean's POV

"So can we take her body?"

"We can transport it for you. Where ever you need it to.."

"Her."

"Excuse me?"

"Transport her."

"I'm sorry, transport her where ever you need her to go."

"Lawerence, Kansas. We're going to bury her next to our father."

"I have some paperwork for you to fill out and then you can go." I filled out all of the papers and saw Sam was done talking to the police. I looked at the doctor.

"Can we see her one more time?" I asked. I wasn't sure if Sam wanted to, but I did. I had to say good-bye.

"Sure. Follow me."

"Hang on." I walked over to where Sam was sitting. He looked up at me.

"You finished?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go say good-bye. Do you want to see her on last time." He nodded and we followed the doctor to a small room.

"She's right inside. Take your time." I shook his hand and he left. Sam and I went into the room. In the center was a bed with a sheet over it and we knew it was Kira. I walked over and slowly pulled down the sheet to see her face. They cleaned up the blood that was on her face. The bullet hole was covered by her bangs. She was pale, but she still looked like herself. Sam came up next to me and did something I never thought he would do. He grabbed my hand and held it. I squeezed his back and we stood there like that saying good-bye to our sister for what seemed like hours. I kissed her cheek and so did Sam. I pulled the sheet back over her and we left. The drive to Kansas was long and quiet. There was no AC/DC, no Kira begging to drive, no 'Enter Sandman,' no Kurt Busch. I knew Sam was crying, hell I still was. This was gonna take a long time to get better. We pulled up to Massouri's house. We figured she would want to know. We walked up to the house just as her door opened. I knew she knew. Hell she was psychic remember. She hugged both of us for a long time.

Cemetary 3 days later

Sam's POV

It was the day of Kira's funeral and just like dad's it was only us and Missouri. We didn't dress up because we knew Kira would want us to be, and I quote, comphy. The ceremony didn't last long and Missouri stayed longer this time. It was getting dark by the time she left. Dean and I stayed a while longer.

"This sucks."

"I know."

"I feel like I should say something, but I don't know what." I told Dean.

"I know the feeling. Maybe saying nothing is better somehow."

"Maybe." We stared at the fresh mound of dirt. We placed two purple roses on top of her headstone. "We knew you would like these better that the red ones." I said to the air. Purple was her favorite color. Dean came up and put his hand on my shouder and I knew he wanted to go. "I know let's go." We walked away from the graves of our father and sister. We took one last look before getting into the car.

"We're going to find that son of a bitch you know that right?" Dean said to me as he pulled out a tape.

"I know and I don't plan on resting untill we do." Dean nodded at me and put the tape in. "What's that?" Then I heard it. "Nice Dean." I told him with a smile. We drove out of the cemetary prepaired to hunt down the bastard that tore apart our family, blasting 'Enter Sandman' the whole time.

Kira Winchester Loving Sister and Friend. A Younger Hunter Together Forever With Her Father And Mother.


	16. The Life and The New Beginning

**Chapter 16 The Life**,** The Talk, And The New Beginning**

Kira's POV (Yes Kira's! You'll see.)

I opened my eyes and had one hell of a headache. Everything was black and I tried to lift my hand to my head, but hit something. 'What's going on? Where am I?' was all I could think.

"You have to get out!" A voice said.

"What? Who's that?"

"Hurry! You have to get out!"

"Get out of what? What's going on?" I was scared no doubt about that.

"They need you! You have to get out!"

"You keep saying that. I don't even know where the hell I am or who I am for that matter. What happened?"

"They buried you."

"What? Buried me! I'm not dead!" I was screaming. I knew this voice was right and that I had to get out and quick.

I began clawing at the top of my coffin. (Ha my coffin! This is worse than anything else I've been through!) I kept at it, just ignoreing the pain in my hands.

"Hurry!"

"I am hurrying! Quit spitting out orders and help me!" 'Oh this is great, not only have I been buried alive, but I'm yelling at a voice!'

"They'll know you alive!"

"Who?" I asked as I broke through the lid.

"Your brothers."

"I have brothers?" The dirt was falling all around me now.

"Yes. I already told them your alive."

"Wait! Can't you tell me who I am first?" Nothing. "Hello? Oh this is just terrific!" I clawed at the dirt and managed to pull myself out of this hole. (Very slowly I might add.) I layed down and glanced back when something fell on my head. "What the? A purple rose?" I looked at the stone and it read, 'Kira Winchester Younger Hunter Together Forever With Her Father And Mother. I gasped at crawled back. "What the hell is going on?" Yup I was REALLY scared now. 'Where is that voice guy now?' I thought as I tried to stand up. FAILED! I fell back on my butt. "Great now not only does my head hurt, but my ass does too."

'Kira.'

'What the? Your the voice guy...in my head. Oh that's just perfect!' I could hear this guy in my head and it was kinda annoying.

'They'll be here soon.'

'Who?'

'Dean and Sam.'

'And they would be?'

'Your brothers.'

'Right the brother thing. So my names Kira?'

'Yes.'

'And you would be?'

'John.'

'Well that just clears up everything doesn't it.'

'Still the same.'

'Same what? Who the hell are you? Who am I? What happened?'

'You still the same girl I loved. I can't tell you who I am. I'm sorry. As for what happened, well you got shot and died.'

'If I died why the hell am I here?' (Yes this conversation is going on in my head! Crazy I know!)

'It wasn't supposed to be you. It was my deal and I payed what I owed.'

'K?'

'You gave up your life for your brothers because I couldn't pay what I owed. You weren't supposed to die, I was.'

'So then why DID I die?'

'Because I was already dead. You see once I found out what happened, I corrected the mistake.'

'How?'

'Asking enough questions?'

'That sound familar. Anywho how did you correct it?'

'By trading my soul for yours.'

'K again?'

'You see, you have only been dead for two weeks...'

'ONLY TWO WEEKS! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?'

'Watch your mouth.'

'That's sounds even more familar, wait you can continue now.'

'Good. Anyway I had time to exchange my soul for yours. That's why your back.'

'Ok I get that now. So what happens to you now?'

'Limbo. Never resting and always in pain.'

'Is that what would have happened to me?'

'No Kira. It IS what happened to you.'

'Say wha?'

'You'll remember everything in good time. Everything even the pain and when that day comes your gonna need your brothers more than any time before that.'

'Will I still hear you?'

'No. After this I have to go.'

'Dad? It's you dad isn't it?'

'Yes baby girl it's me.'

'So if I can remember you, why can't I remember anything else?'

'You will. They're here. Trust them and be safe.'

'Dad? Wait I'm done talking to you yet! Dad? Daddy please?' I knew he was gone so I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw two figures running to me, but my vision was still a little fuzzy. (What do you expect! I haden't used them in two weeks! Dead remember!) I heard them yelling and hell it was loud.

"Kira! Kira!" The tall one kept saying. I got that was my name and I knew my father was John and that I died, and I had brothers, but anything other than that...Fuck if I knew.

"Kira!" The even taller one said as they made there way to me. They stopped right in front of me. I was looking at the headstone, MY headstone. "Kira is that really you?" I turned around, yes I was still on my butt, and looked at this guy. "It is you isn't it?" He said and hugged me. I just sat there not doing anything. The other guy looked like he was crying as he watched us. He knelt down next to us and place his hand on my shoulder. They were both crying.

"Kira what happened? How come your..." He stopped.

"Alive." I said still looking down.

"Yeah."

"Um..."

"It's ok. You don't have to answer yet." The taller one said. I liked him. He seemed so nice. This other guy I wasn't so sure of yet. "Come on let's get you out of here." He helped me up and I had to lean on him so not to fall on my ass again. We walked to a black car with the other guy on my other side. We all got in the front with me in the middle. It was weird, I felt safe like this, but I don't know why. We drove to a crappy motel and went into a room. I sat on the bed next to the window and just stared out it. The two guys sat on the other bed, stareing at me.

"Kira?" I turned around to face them. It was the taller guy. "We need to know what happened." I nodded.

"Ok, but first can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure. Anything." the slightly shorter one said.

"Who are you?" I asked looking down.

"You don't know who we are?" The taller one sounded sad. I shook my head no.

"What do you know?" The other one said.

"Not gonna answer my question?"

"Sorry. I'm Sam and this is Dean. We're your brother's. Dean's the oldest."

"And I'm?"

"Kira, our younger sister." This Dean guy said.

"Oh, ok."

"So back to the other question..."

"What I remember?" They both nodded. "Not much. I know that I was dead and buried. I know John is my father, and wait..." I stopped.

"What?" they said in unison.

"You buried me."

"Yea. You were dead."

"I know, but still. That's fucked up."

"Mouth." Dean said. After he said that I smiled. "What?"

"I remember that."

"You remember dad?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"He's the one that told me to hurry and get out."

"You spoke to him?" Dean asked jumping up. He did it so quick it made me jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I knew he ment that. Maybe this Dean isn't half bad.

"I didn't speak to him exactly. More like thought to him." They both looked at me and I knew they had no idea what I ment. "I heard him in my head."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"That he traded and that I wasn't supposed to die."

"Traded what?" Dean asked.

"Souls. He said that he would be stuck in this limbo thing in pain for the rest of eternity. I asked if that's where I was and he said yes. He also said that I'll remember everything in time. Including the pain of this limbo place." I looked at there faces and it looked like they saw a ghost. Well I was dead so. "What? It's not like I had a choice in this."

"We know that. It's just..."

"Just what? You blame me don't you? I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to die and I didn't ask to come back! Hell I didn't even know I was dead so don't blame anything on me!" I was pissed. Sure they didn'y say they blamed me, but it was the looks on there faces.

"We don't blame you. Dad did what he did and he would have done it for any of us. It's just..." Sam was cut off by Dean.

"We would have liked to talk to him too that's all." I looked at them.

"Oh I'm sorry then."

"Why don't we get some sleep and we can talk about this in the morning ok." Dean said. I looked up at him. "What?"

"Can I take a shower first?"

"Sure. It's that way." He pointed to the bathroom. I was about to go in when I stopped.

"Do I freak you out?"

"What?" Sam asked.

I turned to face them. "You heard me, do I freak you out?" They both got up and walked to me.

"No you don't freak us out." Sam said as they both hugged me.

"He's right. Your our sister and we love you no matter what."

"I thought you hated chick flick moments?" I asked.

"You remember that too huh?"

"Yup. Now I do. That and I always call you 'Sammy.'" I said as I pointed to Sam. They both laughed and I went to take a shower. When I got out all I wanted to do was sleep, but first, "Um..."

"What is it Kira?" Sam asked. I just held up my hands and they both knew what I needed. "Here sit down." I sat down and Sam bandaged up my hands. "You can sleep here if you want." I nodded and layed down. I quickly fell asleep.

Dean's POV

I watched Sam bandage up Kira's hands and couldn't help but smile. We had our sister back. When we told her she didn't freak us out we were telling the truth. I still wish I could have spoken to dad. Kira climbed under the covers and fell right to sleep. Sam looked over and me and smiled. I wonder if he realized that Kira had to dig her way out of her grave? I did, but I didn't want to focus on that.

"It's really her isn't it?" He asked still focused on our sisters sleeping form. I nodded and couldn't help but ask.

"So Sam. How did you know she was alive? Dad talk to you too?"

"No. I just had a dream that's all. I could see her trying to claw her way out, I felt her fear. It was weird. I never had a dream like that before. I mean it was even different that the visions. I felt everything."

"Well I'm just happy to have her back."

"How long do you think it'll be before she gets her full memory back?"

"Dunno. We just have to wait." I said getting into bed.

"What about the man and the guy that looked like dad?" Sam asked. We have been tracking them since they killed Kira.

"We'll hold off on that for now. Chances are she doesn't remember any of what we do. Now get some sleep will ya." I rolled over and felt Sam's eyes on my back. "What?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that things are gonna get alot harder."

"Ok. That means what?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Well than, we'll deal with that when we have to. Untill then let's just get some sleep and be happy we have our sister back."

"Ok." I fell asleep right after Sam and I finished talking. Sam got into the same bed as Kira and drifted off to sleep. We all knew that tomorrow was the beginning for us. The beginning of us being a family again and being together.


	17. Painful Memories

**Chapter 17 A Year Later And Painful Memories**

It's been about a year since I died and came back. I got most of my memory back, but still nothing about the pain of being in limbo. I wondered if I'll ever really feel what it felt like. We have hunted a couple of things so far, but Dean and Sam thought it would be a good idea to take it easy for a while. Safe to say I didn't mind that. We were staying in a motel in Georgia. Not the best place in the world, but we've stayed in worse. I also had another chance to hang out with Krassner so that was good. I still think Dean thinks we dated, but I know Sam got that we have always just been friends.Sam and I were sitting in our motel room when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kira?"

"Krassner. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure. Where?"

"There's a diner a block away from your motel. Can you meet me there in 20 minutes?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Ok. See ya then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and looked over at Sam who was watching something on Discovery channel. "What?"

"What was that about?"

"It was Krassner. I'm gonna go meet him for a while ok."

"Fine with me. You might wanna call Dean and tell him though."

"Why? It's only a block away." I looked at Sam's face. "Fine I'll call him if it'll make you happy."

"You know it will." Sam smiled at me and I called Dean.

"What's wrong Kira?"

"Um nothing why?"

"Then why did you call?"

"I was going to meet Krassner and Sammy thought it would be a good idea to call and tell you that's all."

"Oh. Where are you meeting him at?" I sware you die one time and it's protect Kira at all cost time.

"A diner a block away."

"Ok. Just be careful ok."

"I will."

"Tell Sam that I'll be back in about an hour will ya?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Later." I hung up again. Sam was in the bathroom so I went to tell him what Dean said.

"Sammy." I said knocking on the door.

"What is it Kira?"

"Dean asked me to tell you that he'll be back in an hour ok."

"Ok."

"I'm going now. I'll be back in a little while."

"Bye." I walked to the diner and Krassner was already there.

"What's up Andy?" I said as I waved to him.

"You know I hate that."

"I know. That's why I say it." I said with a huge smile. "So what is up?"

"Nothing important. Just wanted to hang out a bit."

"Oookaayy."

"What? I can't hang out with my friend?"

"Well no. It's just on the phone it sounded importand that's all." I looked over at him and smiled.

"What?"

"You know we're going bowling right?"

"I should of guessed." He said rolling his eyes. We went to the bowling alley and were there for about two hours just having fun. Then my head started to hurt so I asked him if he wanted to leave. "Sure. I'll give you a ride ok." I nodded. I felt so lightheaded and in the parking lot I fell over. "Kira are you ok?" I shook my head no.

"Something's wrong." The pain was incredable. It was all over. Then there was the visions I was getting. The sight were horrible. The pain, the fear, the sadness of people I never met before. It was too much. I knew I couldn't handle it. 'Wait! Is this what dad ment? Is this the limbo pain?' I thought as I layed, curled up in a ball in the parking lot. Krassner didn't know what to do so he did what he thought was right. Yes he called my brothers.

Krassner's POV (Yes he gets a point of view too.)

I didn't know what was wrong with her, so I did the only thing I could think of. I called her brothers.

"Hello."

"Dean?"

"Yeah and this is?"

"It's Krassner. Kira's friend."

"Ok. I thought she was meeting you or something?"

"She did listen something happened."

"What?"

'Ok dude, you didn't have to scream in my ear!' "I don't know. She just collapsed in the parking lot."

"Where are you?"

"The Idol Hours bowling alley."

"Ok. We'll be right there and Krassner."

"Yeah?"

"Don't call an ambulance."

"Ok." I hung up and wondered why he didn't want me to call for help. It didn't matter. I went back and tried to talk to Kira. I got her to my car before I called Dean. I had nothing to do but wait. I kept a close eye on her and it just looked like she was sleeping. I could tell she was in a great deal of pain just by the way she kept moving around and moaning. She was sweating so bad and I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. I just sat next to her and hoped her brothers would get here soon.

Dean's POV

"Sam come on we have to go." I said as I headed for the door.

"What happened?"

"Kira happened."

"What?"

"I don't know. That Krassner guy called and said she just dropped in the parking lot." I was scared and I could tell Sam was too.

"What if this is it Dean?" Sam asked me as we got into the car.

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about at first and then it hit me. "Wait. You don' think." I looked over at him and he nodded. "Maybe. We'll just see how she is first before we jump to anything."

"Ok. If this is that limbo pain thing she talked about, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Sam. I just don't know." We made it to the bowling alley in record time. 'Maybe I should try out for nascar.'

We saw Krassner waving us down and I parked next to him. We both got out and ran to our baby sister. She looked bad.

Kira's POV

It hurt. What ever this was it hurt bad. I knew what is was and it made me sick. I heard people talking and I knew it was Krassner and my brothers. I knew it was Sam that bent down and started talking to me.

"Kira. Can you hear me?" I nodded at his voice.

"It hurt's Sammy! It's too much! I can't."

"We're going to help you through this ok. Don't worry. Everything will be fine I promise." Dean said as he picked me up. He placed me in the back of the Impala and he got in with me. I was laying with my head on his lap and Sam was driving. "Your going to be ok."

"Dad." I whispered through tears.

"What about dad?"

"He feels this. He feels it all the time because of me." I was angry at myself and my father. How could he do that knowing what it would mean for him. Eternity of this kind of pain. Man that sucks.

"Why do you think it's because of you baby girl?" Dean asked very calmly.

"He brought me back. If he never did than..." I was cut off by Dean, I think he likes doing that.

"Don't think that. He did what he did to help you. He did it because he loves you so do not blame yourself." I couldn't help it. I knew that dad was suffering and it was my fault, no matter how much Dean didn't want to believe it. I just nodded to make him feel better.

"It's too much Dean! All of it. I can feel all of it!" He looked up at Sam and then back at me.

"Feel all of what Kira?"

"The pain, the sadness, the anger, the guilt. All emotion and it's too much! I can't handle this Dean, I just can't." I said squeezing his hand. He squeezed back.

"You can Kira. You have to. We can't loose you again! We can't go through that again! Not after getting you back! You can beat this I know you can." I looked up at him and he had tears rolling down his face. I smiled at him and then the pain just got too bad. I was screaming and jerking around. It wasn't my fault. It was like I was being electracuted and it didn't feel pretty. Dean held me as still as he could.

Dean's POV

She looked up at me and smiled. That smile made me believe that everything was going to be ok. Then everything went from bad to worse. She started screaming and jerking around. I tried to hold her as still as I could, but in this condition she was strong.

"Sam how long till we get to the motel!" I yelled at Sam.

"A couple more minutes. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." And I didn't. Luckly she stopped as we pulled into the motel parking lot. I carried her to our room and Sam followed. I placed her on her bed and watched her. She was breathing hard and shaking. I looked over at Sam. (You know she's right. We do do that alot don't we? Sam want my six pack I know it! He wants all the Deany goodness!) He looked as clueless as I did.

"So what now?" Sam asked me as he sat next to Kira. I shrugged and sat on the other side of her. We sat there and just watched her. Her face was so pale. I went and got a cold cloth to wipe her face with. As I touched her head her eyes shot open.

Kira's POV

I felt something touch my head and I opened my eyes. I was looking straight at Dean. "Stop! Stop it please!"

"Kira I.."

"No. You have to stop! I can't take it! Just stop!"

"Stop what?" Sam asked. I didn't even see him there. Might be because my eye sight was a little blurry. I pushed Dean out of the way and sat in the corner. I pulled my knees up to my chin and put my head down.

"Stop worrying!" I mumbled knowing they heard me.

"What?" Dean asked as he kneeled in front of me.

"You have to stop worrying. It hurts." I said looking up at him. Sam sat next to him.

"I don't know what you mean." Sam told me.

"I can feel it. When you worry and it hurts so stop." I said that alot calmer that I thought I would. They looked at each other. (See! See! Oh Sam want's a little Dean action!)

"We'll try ok." Dean said.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Sam asked. I looked up at him.

"The journal."

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"Page 57." Sam got up and got dad's journal. He turned to the page I told him and he looked back at Dean.

"What?" He handed the journal to Dean and then they both looked at me. "You sure about this?"

"Dad said it'll be ok. To just trust him and everything will be fine."

"Well I trust him." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam nodded in agreement and looked at me. I smiled and they helped me up.

"We have to hurry though." We got in the car with Dean driving and Sam in the back with me. We had to go back home, back to Kansas, back to our fathers grave. Dean is a speed demon behind the wheel and we got there in no time. Dean ran to our dad's grave and Sam helped me walk there. I looked down at MY grave and that was a little weird.

"Look I'm visiting myself." I said with a smile. Both my brother's looked at me and my smile was spreading.

"So how are we supposed to do this?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Well from what dad told me, this is the only way to stop this." I said looking up at him. (It's been a while FIVE FOOT THREE!)

"Ok, so we have to dig him up and take his skull?" Dean asked me.

"I guess. As much as I don't wa..." I grabbed my head and fell to the ground. The pain was getting worse by the hour. Sam bent down next to me and Dean just started digging. I knew he didn't want to, hell I didn't want to, but there was no other choice. Sam placed my head on his lap and I started jerking again, worse than before. I was screaming so loud that Sam had to cover my mouth. I looked at him and our eyes met. It looked like he was in as much pain as me. I could see the tears in his eyes and I felt so bad putting them through this. He lifted his hand off my mouth once I stopped jerking around. "If I had just stayed..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentance." Sam said looking at me.

"It's true Sammy. If I just stayed dead, this never would have to happen."

"Don't think that. Don't ever say that again you hear me." Sam was mad. I felt bad. I hated making Sam of all people mad, but it was true.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to make you mad, it's just look what you have to do because of me, AGAIN."

"It doesn't matter what we have to do." Dean said joining us, "We'll do anything for you." I nodded and smiled at them. "I got the skull. Now what?"

"Well we have to place her on well her grave and then read this spell." Sam said.

"Oh joy! Why do I always get to have all the fun?" I said sarcastically.

"Well this time we get to join in the fun." Dean said as he read the journal.

"What?" I asked.

"It turns out that in order for this to work, Sam and I have to join right in."

"And do what exactly?"

"Not sure. Doesn't really matter so come on and let's get this over with." Sam helped me to my grave. (Ha that still sound weird!) He stood on my left and Dean took the right. Sam began the chanting crap and I didn't understand a word he said. (Don't give me that look! The chanting in different languages and researching is Sammy's deal, driving fast and picking locks is Dean's and getting hurt and making my brothers worry is my full time job. Not really I do do stuff that benifits all of us, I'm just not going to get into that now ok.) We were all surrounded by a faint blue light and it was calming. I looked up at Sam and Dean and they looked like they were in a trance. I could feel coldness running through my body and the pain leaving. That was the last thing I remember of that night.


	18. The Chipmunk Returns

**Chapter 18 It's All Over, We're All Fine, And The Chipmunks Return **

Dean's POV

I woke up and looked around. I rubbed my head trying to remember what had just happened. I looked over and saw Sam and Kira. Both were still laying on the ground. I saw Sam start moving and he looked at me. "You ok?"

"I think so. What happened?"

"Not sure."

"You think whatever it was worked?"

"Dunno." I answered and made my way over to Kira. I looked at her and she was staring at the sky. "You ok?"

"Look." She said as she pointed up. I looked up and so did Sam. There in the sky were our parents and Jessica. I glanced at Sam and he was crying, hell we were all crying.

"It's all going to be ok now." our mother said.

"Look out for each other." Dad said.

"Dad?"

"Yes Kira."

"I thought you were stuck in limbo?"

"Because of what you three did it was possible for me to escape it."

"That's good." Kira said. Sam was talking to Jess so we didn't want to bother him, nor did we want to know what they were saying. Before our parents left we all spent time talking to them.

"We'll miss you all." Mom said.

"We'll always look out for you." Dad said. Jess was already gone and after dad's last sentance they were gone too. We all layed there in the grass just looking at the stars. I looked over at Kira. "So no more pain?"

"I have two pains in my ass, but other than that nope." She said with a smile. Sam and I smiled back and we decided it was time to go.

Kira's POV

It was nice to see mom and dad again. I knew it made Sam happy just to be able to see Jess again too. We got back to the car and drove to the motel where Krassner was waiting.

"Kira are you ok?" He said as he ran to me. Dean gave him a death stare as Sam pulled him into the motel so I could spend time with Mr. Andy. (WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!)

"I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

"Positive. How are you doing?"

"Better now that I know your ok." We sat outside and talked for a long time, little did we know that at that time there was someone or something watching us.

Something's POV

'I'll get them all for what they did. I'll kill them all and they'll rule the day they tried to kill me!' I thought as I watched the boy and girl talk. I had nothing against this new kid, but if he was in the way then he'll die too. I knew I had to take out the other's first so I sat and made a plan. It wasn't a good plan, but it was a plan. I knew I had to wait for the right time to strike so it'll all be pointless.

Sam's POV

"Dean sit down will you." I said as I looked for some new cases. He's been pacing back and forth and looking out the window every thirty seconds since we got back.

"Do you think they have something going on?"

"No they are just FRIENDS! Why can't you just believe that? Besides even if they did have something going on, which they don't, Kira 19. She's a big girl."

"Maybe, but that big girl is still OUR baby sister." Dean said finally sitting down. I rolled my eyes, but I was happy he was sitting. He was starting to make me sick.

"I think I found something." Dean moved over so he could see the screen.

"What's that?"

"It says that there have been strange deaths in this one town called Falls City."

"That's not too far from here."

"I know so I thought we should check it out." I looked up at Dean. (Damn it! We do look at each other alot! Why is that? Do we do that in the show alot? I mean if we do then it'll make since, but if not than why?) We waited for Kira to get done talking to Krassner to tell her we were leaving in the morning. She came in twenty minutes later which made Dean happy.

Kira's POV

I finished talking to Krassner and went back to the room. I walked and Dean had a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. What is it Dean?"

"Nothing I sware." He said putting his hands in the air. I looked over at Sam.

"Sammy."

"Hmm."

"Sammy."

"What?"

"Whats going on?"

"Nothing why?"

"Your both lying. Now what is going on?" I yelled.

"It's nothing. Dean was just really happy you got done talking to that Krassner guy and I was laughing at how childish he was being." Sam answered as he sat on the bed next to me.

"That's it?"

"Yup." Dean answered.

"You do know I'm nineteen right? I can date."

"I know, but still." Dean turned around and turned on the tv. (Yup you guessed it...Football! Ha you thought I was going to say Oprah didn't you? Nope the football season started, much to my disappoitment, and Dean was rooting for his little Chiefs.)

"So Kira did you say good-bye to Krassner?" Sam asked me.

"No why? We leaving?"

"Yea. We found a gig in Falls City. It's not too far fron here so were going to..." Sam was cut off by Dean.

"Can you two keep it down. I'm trying to enjoy a little great american past time here!" He said not taking his eyes off the tv. Sam and I looked at each other and then at Dean. At the same time we got our pillows and it was on. For the first time since we were kids we had ourselves a good ol' fashioned pillow fight.

"What are you two doing?" Dean said grabbing a pillow to defend himself with.

"Showing you a REAL great american past time!" I said as I hit him in the head with my pillow. Sam followed it up with a hit of his own. Dean swung back at me, but I ducked and he hit poor Sam off the bed.

"HAHA Sam! What's wrong can't stand up to a pillow!" Dean said laughing.

"Pssst Dean." He turned around and I pelted him with one of the few dozen pudding filled balloons I filled while he and Sam were out before.

"What the hell? Where did you get them?"

"The store yesterday." I said arming myself with two more.

"Oh Kira your in for it now!" Dean said walking to me.

"Oh bring it on pudding boy!" I was about to throw one of my balloons when I heard Sam yell Dean's name. Dean turned around and ducked in time and I got a face full of spagetti sauce. "What the hell Sammy!"

"Sorry Kira." Sam was in for it now.

"Oh your gonna get it Sammy. Run while you can." While Dean was busy laughing at Sam I pelted him with another pudding balloon.

"Damn it! How come I don't have anything like that?" Dean said wiping the pudding off his face.

"Because we think ahead."

"Sammy think fast." Sam turned around just in time to get a pudding bomb of his own.

"Damn!"

"Sam how could you fall for that one?" This little fight went one for about two hours and it only ended because we all ran out of amo. Dean started using ours. We all stood in a triangle about to attack one another with our pillows again, but a knock at the door stopped us.

"So who's gonna get that?" Sam asked. Dean and I took off for the bathroom, fighting each other to get in. Finally we realized to just go in together. It's not like we were gonna do anything. This was just to make Sam open the door covered in pudding. "You two are jerks you know that!" He yelled as he went for the door.

"Dick!" I yelled back.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled.

Sam's POV

I went to the door covered in pudding and sauce and opened it. Outside was a envelope. I picked it up and looked around. All I saw was a little chipmunk sitting next to Dean's car. I took the envelope inside and called Dean and Kira. They came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. "That was so not funny."

"Yes it was. Who was it anyway?" Dean asked. I held up the envelope and Kira took it.

"Ok so I get to open it since you two started the pudding war." Dean and I looked at her and both hit her with a pillow causeing her to not only drop the letter, but to fall off the bed. "Asses."

"Mouth."

"Oh mouth yourself." She said as she got up rubbing her ass.

"That doesn't even make sence." I said.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"If your me it does."

"Whatever. Back to this enevelope."

"I'll open it." Dean said. He opened it and just stared at it.

"Well?" Kira and I said in unison.

"They're pictures."

"Of what?" Kira asked.

"Here look." Dean handed the pictures to Kira.

"This was right outside tonight."

"I know."

"You think the same person that took these is the same one that took the other ones?" (IF you don't know what I'm talking about scroll up and read chapter 15.) I asked.

"Maybe."

"You don't seem to worried about this." Kira said to Dean.

"Nope. Now I'm going to take a shower." He got up and went to the bathroom. Kira looked over at me.

"What?"

"You know he's going to use all the hot water right."

"Crap! Let's go." We got up and dragged a half naked Dean out of the bathroom.

"What the hell guys?"

"You were going to use all the hot water on us!"

"I was not." Dean said with that Dean smirk of his.

"I knew it!" Kira yelled. As her and Dean were argueing, I slipped into the bathroom and LOCKED the door.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Dean yell

"Sammy that wasn't nice!" There's Kira. I'll leave her some hot water.

Something's POV

I heard all the comotion and went to investagate. 'A pudding/pillow/sauce fight? How old are these people?' I thought as I placed the enevelope in front of the door. I knocked and ran. The tall boy came out and looked around. 'I'll get you ya bastard! You and that girl!' I've been following them since that day. Hell even before that. I've been taking pictures of them. I think I did that just to freak them out. Oh well soon I'll get payback. Soon.

Kira's POV

Sam finally got out of the shower and I ran in before Dean. "Sammy you better have left some hot water."

"I did don't worry." I knew he did. He wasn't mean. I was done in little under 15 minutes and yes I left Dean the last of the hot water. I walked out and sat next to Sam.

"Did you leave him any?"

"Of course I'm not a complete bitch." I said with a smile. "So what are you doing?"

"This is weird."

"What?"

"Look." He turned the screen to me.

"Ok. That is weird." Just then we heard Dean scream. I looked at Sam and we both laughed.

"Funny Kira. Really funny!" Dean yelled from the bathroom. I went back to looking at the computer.

"Ok so this say that the cause of death is their throats have been ripped out."

"Yup."

"How is this a job for us?"

"That." Sam said pointing to the screen.

"A chipmunk? You lost me there Sammy."

"Simple. This chipmunk is in every shot at every house."

"What is it some killer chipmunk? Oh you can't be serious. It's a fricken chipmunk!"

"Eyes."

"What?"

"It has red eyes."

"And?"

"Can we just go check it..." Sam was cut off by another knock at the door. I opened it and looked down.

"Um Sammy. Ya wanna come here for a sec."

"What is it?"

"This." I handed Sam a picture. It was Krassner, dead. Standing on his back. A chipmunk with blood on it's mouth. It was holding up a piece of paper with 'Your Next' written on it.

"Are you kidding?" Sam looked at me and I heard my phone ring. I heard Dean yell for me. I ran inside and he handed me my phone.

"Thanks, Hello."

"Kira?"

"Yes."

"This is Andrew's mother."

"He's dead isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a feeling."

"I just thought that you would want to know."

"Thanks for calling. Bye." I hung up my phone and looked at my brothers. "So we're dealing with a evil chipmunk."

"Why does that sound familar?" Dean said sitting down next to me. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Then another knock at the door. Sam went to go answer it.

"I sware if it's another picture I'm gonna scream." Sam said as he got to the door. He opened it and called us. We met Sam at the door and what was there, but a chipmunk.

"What the fuck?" I said.

"Mouth." Dean said not taking his eyes off the chipmunk. Sam just giggled. It was just looking at us. I looked at Sam. Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at me. We all looked at the chipmunk. Then Dean took action.

'Finally I'll get my revenge! You tried to kill me and now it's your...' Dean drew his foot back and booted the poor little thing across the parking lot. I found it's little body next to the car. I put it in a plastic bag and buried it in the nearby woods with a tiny little cross and all. (Sure it killed my friend, but is was SOOOO cute! All evil and stuff! I can't help but say Awwhhh!) I walked back to the motel and looked at my brother's.

"That was easy. What next?"


	19. Just Being Family

**Sub Chapter Just Being Family**

"That was easy. What next?" I asked as I came back into our room. My brother's just looked at me and we couldn't help it..We all started laughing! I mean wouldn't you? It was an evil chipmunk. After our little fit of laughter, Sam mentioned something about werewolves.

"Do we have to?" I asked sitting next to Dean.

"Why? What's wrong with werewolves?"

"I don't like them."

"Yeeeaaahhh. So Sam where is this at?" Dean asked. Sam looked at me and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothin."

"Not this again! What is it Sammy?" He smiled and looked at Dean.

"What?" Seems like Dean is also clueless. Sam started laughing as he got up to go to his bed. Dean and I watched him as he turned on the tv still laughing. I was about to get up , but I couldn't. I was stuck to the chair!

"Son of a bitch!" Dean looked over at me and laughed. "Laugh it up man. Why don't you try and stand then." I said all the while never taking my eyes off Sam. Dean tried to stand, but he couldn't. "I knew it! Damn it Sammy! What is it with you and super glue?" I asked. Sam just laughed and went back to watching tv.

"Your not even gonna give us a hand are ya?" Dean asked trying to stand up so he didn't rip his pants.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's too much fun to watch you."

"Your watching tv." Dean pointed out.

"So I can still hear you and that's still funny."

"You do realize that your paying me for these pants right?" I said.

"Whatever. I mean how much could they cost?" Dean looked at me and smiled. He knew.

"Eighty five dollars." Sam's head shot up to face me.

"Are you kidding? You spent eighty five dollars on pants?"

"Yes and they happened to be my favorite pair." I said as I ripped my pants standing up. I looked at Sam, "I'm so gonna kill you!"

"Dude I would run if I were you." Dean suggested ripping his pants as well. Sam took off out the door, thinking I wasn't going to follow him. He was wrong. I took off after him and was chaseing him around the impala.

"I'm sorry Kira! Come on you know I mean that. I'm gonna but you a new pair of pants."

"I don't care! I loved those pants! And yes you ARE going to buy me a new pair! You still going to pay for ripping them!" I wasn't really pissed, I just thought it was funny to scare Sam. I don't get chances to do this too often so I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth.

Dean's POV

Kira ran right after Sam out the front door. From the look on Sam face, I don't think he believed that Kira would run after him. I stood in the doorway and watched Kira chase Sam around my car. 'So this is my life? Not bad. Not bad at all.' I thought as I watched Kira put Sam in a headlock. It was funny just because of the hight difference. Sam quickly gained the upper hand, tripping her and pinning her to the ground. I could not only see, but hear them laughing and they were all the way across the parking lot on the border of the woods. After a minute or so Sam rolled off and they layed there, side by side. I walked over to them and looked down. They looked back up at me.

"What?" Kira asked me. I didn't say anything. I just layed down next to her.

Kira's POV

After Sam let me go we just layed there. After a minute or so we looked up and saw Dean stareing down at us.

"What?" I asked. He didn't answer so to speak. He just layed down next to me and that was all the answer I needed. Sam and Dean both placed there heads on each of my shoulders and we layed there, stareing at the stars.

"You know we have to check out the werewolves right?"

"Thanks Dean. Just kill the moment." I said.

"Sorry."

"No big. So where is this werewolf thing anyways?"

"Florida."

"Can we go to Disneyland?"

"No Kira, we can't."

"I know. Hey Sammy you still with us?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"This."

"Ok? That means what?" Dean asked.

"Well think about it, we spend so much time hunting down evil things and tracking this demon and what not. It's just nice just to be able to be a family. Even if it is only for a little while." Dean and I were silent.

"I know how you feel." Dean said. (Wasn't expecting that were ya? Nope didn't think so!)

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. What you don't think I like doing this?"

"Doing this?"

"Just being together. Not having to worry about dieing. Just being able to sit and talk like this."

"Hey Dean."

"Yea Kira?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being you. You too Sammy."

"Um ok?"

"Nevermind." I said. I knew they wouldn't get it and I didn't feel like explaing it. Not now anyway.

"Hey Dean?"

"What is it Sammy?"

"You do realize that was a chick flick moment right?" I just chuckled and leaned my head on Sam's.

"Yeah and you know what?"

"Huh?"

"If it was possible, I would stay like this forever. No more hunting. No more demon. No more saying good-bye to people we love. I would just stay like this. Perfect."

"Me too." Sam and I said in unison.

"But," I said, "We can't."

"I know." Sam said.

"We have to have more nights like this."

"Dean are you feeling ok?" I knew he was fine. This is just weird to have him be all mushy like this. I kinda like it.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Ok. In that case I totaly agree with you, except with one major difference."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"No evil chipmunks ok." I said with a smile. We all laughed as we stood up. We walked back to the motel. Wait let me rephrase that. Sam and Dean walked back to the motel. I hopped on Dean's back and he gave me a piggy back ride back. I may be 19, but I'm still a kid at heart.

"After we get some sleep, we'll head to Florida ok." Dean said. Sam nodded. "Ok Kira?" Dean looked back to find that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked over at Sam and they both smiled. "Looks like she got a head start." With help from Sam, Dean put me in bed and covered me up. He and Sam got dressed and Sam finally got a bed to himself and Dean shared one with me. (Why is it that two guys can never share a bed? I know they think it's gay or something, but come on! They're brothers and I think I deserve a bed to myself one of these days don't you? Grow up guys!) They both fell asleep quickly , knowing we had to leave bright and early.


	20. The Demon's Plan

**Chapter 19 The Demons Plan And The Werewolf Clan**

Dean woke up early and went to go get breakfast. Sam was still sleeping when he got back. I was just getting out of the shower.

"Morning Kira!" He said with one of the happiest faces I have ever seen.

"How the hell can you be so happy? Do you have any idea what time it is?" I said still pissed I was awake at 7:30.

"Well we have to get on the road early. Here." He said tossing me a bagel. "Wake up Sam." I smiled at the thought of that.

"Your not." See Dean knew. I got up from where I was sitting and went into the bathroom. "What are you planning on doing Kira?" I peeked my head out the door.

"Quit talking so loud or your going to wake him up." He nodded and I went back into the bathroom. I came out a minute later with my waxing kit in hand. I smiled at Dean who was REALLY happy he wasn't Sam. I went over to the bed and gently lifted up the blanket. 'Thank god he wore shorts last night.' I thought as I applied the wax. I let it cool a little bit before I put it on so it wouldn't burn him. I did a big section of each leg and put the ripping strip things on. Sam moved a little. I stopped and held my breath. I looked at Dean and could see he was doing the same. Sam settled back down and Dean smiled. He really wanted to see this. I gave the wax three minutes to dry and then I motioned for Dean to come over.

"What? I want no part in this one."

"Oh come on! Your telling me you don't want a little payback for the lame 'Tie Kira and Dean to a bed' prank?"

"Not really."

"Your lying, but ok what about when he glued your hand to your beer and you had to rub your palm raw just to get it off? Or just last night when you had to rip your pants to stand up?" He smiled and went over to Sam's right leg strip. "That's my boy." I said as I grabbed the left.

"So um Kira?"

"What?"

"How do I do this anyway?"

"I left a little at the top. All you have to do is grab and pull."

"Got it."

"Ok then. Count of three. One...two...three!" I yelled and Dean and I tore the strips off. Sam screamed like a sissy girl and grabbed his legs.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Mornin Sammy." I said with a smile.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked.

"What the hell did you do? Light my legs on fire?" Sam asked rubbing his legs.

"Not exactly." I said as I held up the waxing strip containing Sam's leg hair. I glanced at Dean and he was laughing so hard he couldn't even hold his up.

"There are so many things wrong with that Kira. So many."

"Maybe, but it's Dean one, you three if we count that lame one, and me...Wait is it four? Who's kickin ass?"

"Mouth."

"Bite me."

"How do I stop the pain?"

"Here." I tossed him some of my lotion which he quickly put on.

"Oh this stinks!" He said giving me a weird look. "You wear this stuff and you like it?"

"It smells good. I have strawberry if you prefer." I said with a smile.

"This is good. So when do we leave for Florida?"

"As soon as we pack." Dean answered. We packed kinda quick. Ok it went a little slow. Dean and I were too busy laughing at Sam to get any packing done. I think his pant legs hurt his skin. HEE HEE HEE! We were on the road by one and guess who was driving? Oh yeah Kurt Busch behind the wheel! Dean was riding shotgun and Sam was doing research in the back. We took turns driving and we made it to Florida in a day and a half.

"You know we would of been here quicker if we flew." I said as I looked out the window.

"I told you I don't fly." Dean said glancing at me.

"Baby."

"This from the girl that's scared of clowns."

"And your afraid of spiders. What's your point?"

"Don't have one." He said with a shrug.

"Oh if you weren't my brother I would so kick your ass." I said going to change the radio station.

"Just try it." Dean said slapping my hand, "Hey you know the rule."

"Yup drivers a dick and passenger gets to pick the music." I could hear Sam snicker in the back.

"What are you laughing at bitch?" Dean asked looking back.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sam said looking up from the screen.

"Ok so Sammy, where are these werewolves at?"

"Well they are mostly sighted in wooded areas."

"Oh joy! Off to the woods we go." I said rather sarcastically.

"What afraid ticks are gonna get ya?" Dean said with a smile. I shuttered at the thought of ticks.

"Eeww they're so gross!"

"Your afraid of ticks?" Sam asked.

"They bury their heads in your skin. That's just wrong." Both my brothers laughed at my fear of ticks as we drove to the nearest forest where sightings have been reported. We got out and went to the trunk to get the weapons. Each of us took a couple guns loaded with silver bullets, along with extra amo. I also grabbed some tick repelent. What? I hate ticks! I sprayed some on me and stuck the can in my coat pocket. Yes I was taking it with me. Ticks, yuck!

"Ok. We'll split up. Sam, you and Kira go left and I'll go right. If anyone sees anything call."

"Got ya." I said giving Dean a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and we were off. We walked quietly through the woods, keeping our eyes and ears open for anything.

"Do you think they're still around?" I whispered to Sam.

"Don't know. Just keep your eyes open." I nodded and we continued. Ten minutes passed and we heard Dean scream. I quickly got out my phone and after three rings he picked up.

"Dean you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What the fuck man! You almost gave us a heart attack!"

"Mouth. It was nothing. Just a alligat..."

"Dean? Dean you there? DEAN!" I screamed into the phone. Sam grabbed it from me.

"Dean? What the hell man answer." He looked over at me and shook his head. "Nothing."

"We have to find him." I said as I took off in the direction we heard him scream. We ran for about five minutes and came across Dean's gun and flashlight. (It was dark now.) "DEAN? DEAN?" I was screaming for him. Sam put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. He let go after a minute. "What was that for?"

"Something's here's." We stood back to back and waited. We heard some rustling in the bushes in front of Sam and we pointed our guns un that direction. We held our breath and waited.

"PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!" A man yelled as he stepped out of the bushed, pointing a REALLY BIG gun at us.

"You first." Sam said stepping in front of me.

"Put them down now." He said stepping twords us.

"No!"

"I'm not gonna tell you again boy, drop it!" Sam didn't budge so the man pulled the trigger. Sam fell to the ground and grabbed his head.

"Sammy!" I yelled as I ran to his side. Or should say attempted to run to him. The man stepped in front of me, stopping me dead in my tracks. "What do you want?"

"Back up."

"No! You move." (Ok this is stupid on my part. One brother is missing, the other got shot, I have no gun, there could be werewolves around, and I'm yelling at a man with a REALLY BIG gun! So not smart Kira!")

"Oh strong words for such a little girl." He said stepping to me. I backed up.

"Please. What do you want?" I said looking over at Sam. He seemed ok for the moment.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for our brother."

"Who? Him?" He said and pointed to a tree. There tied to it was Dean.

"What the hell? Let him go!"

"Can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Look." He said as he pointed to Dean. There on his arm was what looked like teeth marks. "He's been bitten."

"No." I whispered.

"I have to put him down." He said as he raised his gun to Dean.

"NO!" I yelled as I placed myself infront of my older brother.

"Get out of the way! He was bitten. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes I do."

"He was bitten by a werewolf."

" I know." I said looking down.

"He's going to change. It would be better if I ended him now."

"You already shot one of my brothers, I'm not going to just sit by and let you kill the other." I said. I noticed Sam was on his feet and slowing moving to the man.

"He'll kill you the first chance he gets. Besides the bullet only grazed your brothers head. I made sure of that."

"We can cure him."

"What?"

"Dean. We can cure him."

"There is no cure."

"Wanna bet." With that Sam knocked him out. He grabbed his gun and walked to me. "You ok?"

"Fine. How's your head?" He felt his head.

"It's been better." We looked at Dean who was out cold. "So he's been bitten?"

"Yeah. What do we do with him?" I asked as I pointed to this strange man.

"We tie him up." We tied him up and waited for him to wake up. We didn't have to wait long.

"What are you doing? I'm on your side."

"He's our brother. We're not going to let you kill him. Bitten or not." I said.

"He's going to kill all of us."

"Only if we can't cure him and if he does happen to attack us, we will take action, not you." Sam said looking over at Dean, who was still out cold.

"Fine. How do you plan on cureing him?"

"We kill the leader. Then all who have been bitten will revert back to normal." Sam explained to this man. "What's you name anyways?"

"Paul. And you are?"

"I'm Sam. That's my sister Kira, and you already know Dean."

"How do you know about the werewolves?"

"We hunt them. Those and other evil things." While Sam was talking to Paul, I was keeping a close eye on Dean. I saw he was beginning to wake up so I called Sam.

"Sammy. Dean's waking up." Sam ran over to me. "Should we untie him?"

"No. Just in case he does try to attack." Dean opened his eyes and looked at us.

"So you gonna untie me sometime today or no?"

"Sorry bro. Can't do that just yet." I said.

"And why the hell not?"

"You were bitten."

"No I wasn't."

"Your arm dude." I pointed and he looked. He looked back at us and he looked scared.

"What are you two waiting for. Kill me!"

"Um no."

"Ok Kira and why not?"

"We can cure you. All we have to do is find and kill the leader."

"Oh that sounds easy enough." Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well we have to go man." Sam said as he got our guns.

"Wait! Your just gonna leave me here?"

"Sure why not? I mean it's not like the werewolves are going to attack one of their own." I said.

"Oh this is just great." Dean said as he leaned agenst the tree.

"We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Whatever." Sam and I went to find the leader. We found a cave about a mile or so away from where we left Dean and Paul.

"Think the leader's in there?" I asked Sam. He shrugged and we walked into the cave, guns raised. It was so dark we could barley see our hands in front of our faces. There was a light comming from the back of the cave.

"There." Sam said pointing to the light. We walk and we saw a room with about fifteen people in it. "Think they're the wolves?" I nodded.

"Which one is the leader?"

"Me." We turned around at got thrown across the room. We got to our feet and all eyes were on us.

"Sammy?"

"Yes Kira."

"I think we're in trouble."

"I think your right."

"So you come willingly into our lair. That's so kind of you."

"We came to kill you ya ass." I said. I think that might have pissed off his little followers. They surrounded us and began to close in. "What are we going to do?"

"Shoot." Was Sam's only answer as we unloaded our ammo into the werewolves. We killed all but the leader.

"Wow! Your good. I'm very impressed. I bet you know Paul don't you?" We nodded. "That man has been hunting me for the longest time. He's dead you know. Killed by your brother."

"Dean wouldn't do that." I yelled.

"Now he would little girl. See thanks to you two I have to rebuild my clan. At least I have your brother to start off with." As he said that he waved his hand in the air and the door opened. Sam and I turned our attation to the door and there stood Dean.

"Dean."

"He's mine now." The leader looked over at Dean. "Kill them." Dean looked at us. Sam and I looked at each other.

"I think we're in bigger trouble now." I said to Sam. "We're out of ammo." Dean started to walk to us and we backed up.

"Dean man you do not want to do this." Sam pleaded with his hand in front of him. "Please Dean." Dean didn't stop, he didn't say a word. He just kept walking to us, never taking his eyes off us. Sam stood in front of me and I was up agenst the wall.

"Sam. We should at least try to fight him." Sam shook his head. "So we just let him kill us?"

"No. He won't kill us."

"Sam, he's a fucking werewolf!"

"Watch your mouth!" We turned to Dean who had a smile on his face. He pulled out his gun and shot the leader in the heart. After he just fell over, grabbing his head and screaming. Sam and I ran to our big brother's side and held him. Soon he was quiet.

"Dean? You still with us?" I asked.

"I have a head ache." He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Nice to have you back." Sam said as we helped Dean to his feet. He was a bit wobbly so Sam helped him to the car. He sat in the passenger seat, Sam drove, and yes Kurt Busch is in the back.

"Hey Dean."

"What is it Kira?" Dean said looking back at me.

"Did you kill Paul?" He was quiet. So was Sam. We just waited for him to answer.

"No. One of the other werewolves did. Then they untied me and I met you in the cave."

"Oh. You sure?" Yes I just asked that.

"What you don't believe me Kira?"

"It's not that. It's just that, I mean you were a wolf so even if you did than..." I was looking at the floor and Dean cut me off.

"Kira look at me." I looked up at him and our eyes met. "Do you think that I killed him?"

I shook my head, "No I don't."

"Well then. How you doing there Sammy? Your very quiet." Dean looked at Sam.

"It's Sam, and I'm fine."

"No your not. What is it?" I asked climbing into the front seat.

"Hey! Watch the leather!"

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"This." He handed me Dean's phone.

"Hey that's mine!" Dean was reaching for the phone, but I kept it away from him.

"Dean don't make me make Sammy pull this car over." I said looking at Dean. I heard Sam let out a slight laugh. Dean just sat still and waited for me to read the message. "Good boy. Remind me to give you a cookie later ok." I smiled at Dean and he nodded excitedly. Sam laughed more. "Ok so this message. It says...

**Dean, Sam, and Kira,**

**Time is comming. The time for you to all die will soon be here. I killed your mother, Sam, I killed Jessica, and my child killed John. Soon I will kill you. Sam, I have big plans for you my boy. BIG PLANS. Get ready. I've decided to give you fair warning this time just so you can attempt to stop me. I would find that amuseing. The coordinates are at the bottom of the page. Be there. I dare you. **

I finished the message and all was quiet.

"The demon sent us a text message." Dean said holding back a laugh.

"I think he wants us dead." I said.

"Whatever. Do I still get my cookie?" Dean asked hitting me on the arm.

"Sure thing kiddo." I said hitting him back.

"Can you two please take this a little seriously."

"Sorry Sammy." We said in unison.

"It's ok. So do you think we shoud believe this?"

"I don't know. It seems a little weird to me." Dean said.

"Ya think. Still. Do you think we should go?" I asked. We were all silent for a while then Dean spoke up.

"Where is it at?" I grabbed Sam's laptop out of his bag and looked it up.

"Well this is kinda shitty." I said.

"Mouth Kira. Why is it shitty?" Sam asked.

"He's in Lawerence."

"That is shitty. Why couldn't he be somewhere a little different. I mean home? Come on. Get creative will ya." Dean said.

"So we going?" Sam and I looked at Dean.

"Why not. Step on it Sammy."

"It's Sam. You two get some sleep. I'll wake you when It's your turn to drive."

"Got it." I said as I leaned my head on Dean's shoulder and closed my eyes. Dean was leaning his head agenst the window and we both fell asleep rather quick. Sam turned the radio on low. I guess he was just happy he finally got to listen to his elevator music without Dean and me bitching about it. It was gonna take us a while to get to Kansas, but we needed the rest. If the demon was there and was waiting for us, we were gonna need all the energy we can have.


	21. Home Again

**Chapter 20 Home Again**

"Hey Dean."

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean smartass."

"Mouth. So what is it?"

"Do you know thw square rout of 621.3 is?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Dean said looking at me. I could feel Sam glancing at me as well.

"I was just wondering that's all."

"Oookkkk."

"Hey Sammy?"

"I don't know the answer either Kira."

"No, it's not that."

"Ok. Then what?"

"What are you gonna do when this is all over?" I asked resting my head on Sam's shoulder. (Ok it's more like his side. I'm sorry I'm so fricken short.) Sam looked at Dean (And thought how good he would be in bed:) Then at me.

"I don't know. Probably go back to school. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Well Kira, what do you plan on doing?"

"The same thing I'm doing now." Both Sam and Dean looked at me.

"Why would you want to do this when you don't have to?" Sam asked turning his attation back to the road. At this point we were about four hours away from Kansas.

"It's what I'm good at."

"You know you could do so much more with your life."

"Like what? Collage? School's not for me Sammy. Besides this isn't so bad."

"Yes it is." Sam was getting mad. Oh I can see this now, this whole conversation is about to turn into one of those rare Kira, Sam fights.

"No it's not. You get to travel alot and that's what I like to do!"

"Running for your life and driving to your next hunt is not traveling!"

"OH STOP IT SAMMY! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THIS LIFE DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T!" Dean looked over at me. This entire time not saying a word. I mean he likes it too, this life I mean so I'll just go with him. I know now that this fight between Sam and me is a long way from over, hell it was just starting.

"YOUR NOT DOING THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE KIRA!"

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN NOT DO?"

"AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER I HAVE THAT RIGHT!"

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT RIGHTS YOU THINK YOU HAVE! IF I WANT TO DO THIS, WHICH I DO, THAN I'M GOING TO DO IT!" Yes can you tell I was pissed? It's not just me, Sam's pissed too.

"KIRA WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? You can do so much better than this."

"What Sam your life?"

"No not my life, but something to better yourself."

"I don't eant to better myself. I like myself just the way I am."

"IN CASE YOU FORGOT, YOU ALREADY DIED ONCE!"

"I KNOW THAT SAM! DO YOU THINK I FORGOT!" I yelled cutting him off.

"MAYBE YOU DID!" He yelled back.

"Guys maybe you should calm down a little." Dean cut in.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sam and I yelled in unison.

"At least you agreed on that." Dean said looking out the window.

"See Sam, I remember everything. I remember seeing you both on the ground not moving and thinking this was my chance to save you. I remember my last thought of asking you to forgive me for doing it..."

"Kira I..."

"Not done yet Sam. I remember that man raising his gun, pulling the trigger, and the pain. ALL OF IT! I remember dad telling me that I had to hurry and get out. I remember digging myself out of my own grave." That's where I stopped. I don't think Sam had ever thought that I had to claw my way out. I continued, "I remember seeing you both again, seeing you cry for me, and just being happy that I was back." I finished calming down.

"And you still want this life? After all that you still want this?" Sam was calmer too.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean what else can I do Sammy? I don't wanna go to school and this really isn't so bad."

"I never said you had to go to school Kira, I just want you to be safe and with this job you can't be."

"I know that Sammy. Hey how bout we kill this demon and we talk about this later ok?"

"Deal." He smiled wrapping his arm around me. See our fight are rare and they never last that long.

"Still with us over there Dean?"

"I'm mad at you." He said not even looking at me.

"Why?"

"You yelled at me." He said with a fake sniffle. I hit his arm and he just laughed.

"I'm sorry ya big baby."

"Sammy yelled too." He said pointing at Sam like he was a five year old.

"Sam rolled his eyes, "It's Sam and I'm sorry too."

"Ok so how much longer?"

"You got over that pretty quick huh?"

"Yup. So how long?"

"A couple minutes." Sam informed us.

"So this could be all over tonight?" Dean asked. Sam and I nodded.

"You have the colt right Dean?" Sam asked.

"Sure do." He said as he patted his coat where he kept the colt.

"Good. The last thing we need is to show up without the only weapon that can kill it." I said.

"So where are we going?"

"An old cemetary at the edge of Lawerence."

"Why couldn't it pick like a mall or something." I said annoyed.

"We're here." Sam said as he turned off the car. We all sat there, looking at our new battleground.

"Let's finish this." Dean said as we exited the car. We walked to the far end of the graveyard where we found a really old mosaleum.

"So you think this is the right place?" I asked.

"Most likely. I mean it is the oldest building in this cemetary."

"Wow Sammy! Just a bundle of knowlage aint ya." I told him with a smile.

"Someone has to be." He said smiling back at me.

"What is that supposed to mean Sammy?" I asked tilting my head to the left.

"Nothing at all Kira." Sam said mirroring me.

"Ok you two. Time to get serious." Dean said faceing us.

"Yes dad." Sam and I said with a laugh.

"Funny."

"Oh come on Dean. I mean we could die in there. Might as well have a little bit more fun while we can." I said.

"Good point." Dean said as he picked me up over his shoulder.

"Hey! This isn't what I ment! Put me down you dick." I said kicking my feet in the air.

"Bitch." He said putting me down. "Well shall we go?" Sam and I looked at each other, (Yes I want some Sammy goodness:) And nodded. We slowly walked into the mosaleum and down a dark hallway.

"This place is alot bigger than I would have guessed." I said.

"It is isn't it. Just be careful. We don't know what's in here."

"Always the protector aren't you Dean." A voice said. We all turned to face this voice, but found nothing.

"Ok you two heard that too right?" Sam asked us. We nodded and kept walking.

"Your going to die here, all of you!" That damned voice again.

"What the hell! If your going to taunt us at least show yourself and stop playing..." Before Dean could finish his insult, (Yes he was insulting a voice threating to kill us. Not very smart Dean. Not smart at all!) We were all thrown in different directions. Sam flew the way we just came, Dean smashed into the wall to his right, and I was thrown down the way we were walking. I got up a little shaky and saw Sam and Dean up aginst the wall. They were talking to someone, but I couldn't see who is was. Then I felt someone or something grab my foot and pull me down. I hit the ground with a thud and it knocked the wind out of me. Whatever it was drug me down the hall and into a room lit up with thousands of candles. 'Oh this can't be good!' I thought.

Dean's POV

"Nice trap asshole!" I yelled at the demon. 'Yelling at the demon! Not smart Dean.'

"It is isn't it. You fell right into it."

"We know it was a trap dipshit." I spat at him. I looked over at Sam and from the look in his eyes I could tell he was scared. I tried to see where Kira was, but I saw no trace of her.

"Trying to find little Kira?" The demon asked. I guess he saw me look around.

"Where is she?"

"Oh I have big plans for her." He walked over to Sam, "And I thought you were strong. Ha! Your nothing compaired to that little girl."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Did you ever wonder why I killed your mother and your girlfriend?" It asked Sam.

"Why?"

"Because they got in the way Sammy."

"In the way of what?"

"Of my plans for you. You and all the children like you."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple. You were born with a gift. Those visions of your. They link you with me, but Kira has something else. Something stronger than that. I was going to use you in my plan when I found out your sister died, but since she's alive and kicking I'll have to use her."

"If you lay a finger on her, I will kill you." I said brining his attation back on me.

"And how do you plan on doing that Dean? I just looked at him. He had a point, I had no idea how I was going to do that. Not in my present condition anyways. "Don't worry, you'll hear her scream the entire time."

"You son of a bitch." I hissed at him. Sam was getting angry as well. You could feel it. He was really getting mad.

"What? Don't get so angry Dean. As far as I'm concerned, this is payback."

"What are you talking about, you don't mean..." I knew what he ment. 'Shit! I forgot about that.'

"Don't you remember what dear ol' daddy did? He killed my daughter."

"And?"

"You know I gave her that mission. To take over your sister just to see how strong she was and then kill you both. I never wanted her to kill your father, hell I didn't even expect him to show up, but hey can't have everything. I have her now and that's all that matters." He said grinning at me.

"So what do you plan on doing with her?" Sam asked.

"Oh no. I can't tell you boys too much. You might be able to stop me than."

"So that's why you sent us that e-mail. You wanted Kira." I asked.

"I think we covered that Dean. Are you trying to stall me or something?" He said comming closer to me. "Now as much fun as this conversation has been, I have more important things to do. Don't worry after I get done, I'll come back and finish you two ok." He started to walk away, but turned back, "Don't go anywhere." After that he was gone. I started to struggle aginst whatever held me to this wall.

"Hey Dean."

"Yea Sam."

"How are we going to get out of this?"

"I have no idea Sam." I kept trying to get free, but it wasn't looking to good. "All I know is that we have to get to Kira and fast."

"You still have the gun?"

"Yea. I don't think he realized I still have it. At least one thing went right tonight."

Kira's POV

I was tied to a flat stone and just left there. "Well this sucks and this rock is really cold."

"Don't be so angry girl."

"And you would be?"

"How can you not remember the man that killed you mother?"

"Your not a man."

"That wasn't nice. If I didn't need you, I would have to make you pay for that." This thing was walking around me and I was starting to get scared.

"Where are my brothers?"

"Oh they're fine for now. I wouldn't worry about them. I would be more concerned about you at this point." He was looking through different books and what not.

"So what do you plan on doing to me?" I asked fearing the answer.

"You, dear Kira, are the key that I need."

"Um ok?"

"You see, you have a massive power inside you that I need."

"Still lost here." He walk to me as he explained it.

"Your pyrokanesis."

"I don't have pyrokanesis." I said confused.

"Yes you do. Your brothers and that psychic though they took it from you, but it's still there. Buried deep inside your body and I'm going to take it from you in the most painful way possible." He said with a smile.

"No. I never had..."

"Here let me help you remember." He grabbed my head and I began to remember. I remembered everything. Lighting the curtains on fire, the bush, the pain every time I used it, the hicks that I killed. Everything.

"Buy why? Why would they do that?" I was I think pissed at my brother's and Missouri for doing that to me.

"If they didn't you would have died. They never removed it, only buried it deep inside."

"So then why couldn't I remember?"

"They erased your memory. Nice family you have. Now no more talking. Time to get started. You ready?"

"Not really." I tried to break free, but it was no use. This thing began chanting in some weird language and I started to feel light headed. 'What am I going to do?'

Dean's POV

I was struggling with all my might, but still nothing. "How you doing over there Sam?"

"Wonderful! You?"

"Still can't get free. So what do you think he's planning on doing?"

"Honestly, I don't want to think about it. Let's just worry about getting free and saving her."

"I agree." And I tried to break free yet again. 'Just hang on a little longer Kira.'

Kira's POV

'Well this sucks ass doesn't it?' I thought as my vision faded. 'Wait, if he said I have pyrokansis that I can use it. I remember reading things about it. Emotions are the key to getting it to work. Time to give it a try.' I was already pissed, all I had to do was think about what he could have done to my brothers. I felt the fire, I felt my anger reach it's limit. 'Here goes.'

"Hey asshole!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me.

"You and Dean think alike don't yo..." He stopped when he saw me. I was surrounded by fire and I had wings made from it. (Now I know what your thinking, 'How stupid.' And you know what, maybe it is. The thing is that I wanted to put it in so I did. Ya take that bitch!) I was just looking at him. A blank expression on my face. I was pissed, but it didn't show.

"You were saying something about my brother?" I said to him. I started walking to him and he backed away. "What big bad demon afraid of a little girl?"

"What the hell are you?" He asked me.

"Different." I answered as I held him to the wall. "Now it's time for you to go away and never come back."

"And how are you planning that one? Even like this, you can't kill me." He smiled.

"Wanna bet." I smiled back. "And even if I can't kill you yet, I can still cause you a GREAT deal of pain you son of a bitch!"

"Your loosing it aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This power is taking over. It's the reason why they took it from you in the first place. Your going to cause me pain yes, but nowhere near the pain your going to feel when this is all over."

"And you think that's going to make me stop? Make me take pity on you? You killed my parents and now your going to pay dearly for it." I held him tight as I forced the flames into him. Burning him from the inside. He was screaming so loud it hurt my ears, but I kept at it. I slowly backed away as he continued to burn. "Was it worth it? Now is it worth it you piece of shit?" I asked with a smile. Never did my nor my brothers safety cross my mind. All I wanted to do was make this thing suffer as much as possible and that's exactly what I was doing and what I was going to continue to do untill I was satified.

Dean's POV

I heard screaming, but it was a male voice. "What the hell is that?" I looked over at Sam and he fell to the ground. I soon joined him. "Oookkkk? Wasn't expecting that to happen."

"No time to think about why it happened, we have to go get Kira." Sam suggested. I nodded and we ran the direction that the demon went. We came to a room lit with candles, but nothing could prepair us for what we saw.

Kira's POV

I was just staring at this demon. The same demon that destroyed so many lives. He killed my birth mother, he killed Mary, our father. He destroyed Sam's life by killing Jessica. Now it was time for this thing to suffer more that anything. I was so angry that I didn't even see my brother's enter the room. I was too focused on making this suffer. He was screaming and the more he screamed the more I smiled. His skin was peeling and blistering from where I was burning him and that made him scream more. I laughed at him and he gave me the most hated look I could ever imagine. "Oh don't be so angry. This will all be over in good time." I said with a smirk. 'That wasn't even my voice! What the hell is happening to me?'

"Your...loosing...it...girl."

"Shut it! No one gave you permission to talk." With that I hurt him more. He screams echoed through the mosulem. "I'm not loseing anything."

"Yes...you...are."

"I said shut it! What I do is none of your concern. Just sit there nicely and wait to die."

"It...may...not be my...concern,...but what about...them?" He said managing to point to the entrance. I looked over and saw Sam and Dean looking at me, scared.

"It's none of their's either. Now shut up before you make me really mad." I knew I should stop, but I couldn't. I wanted to make him suffer like he made us suffer. The longer I kept this up, the more pain I felt. 'This isn't right? Something's wrong.' I thought.

"Your...going...to...die."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as a wave of fire nailed him and pressed him into the wall. He wailed in pain. I knew he was right. I had to stop this, but I couldn't. I wanted to make him pay for everything he's done. Finally Dean came over with the colt in hand and ended the demon's life with one bullet. I looked up at him and was even more pissed at him. "What the hell did you do that for? I wasn't finished!"

"Kira. What's wrong with you?"

"You lied to me. You took away my memories! Why the hell did you do that?" I was really pissed. I knew that if I didn't calm myself down that I would kill my own brother.

"Kira we had to. It would of killed you." I heard Sam as he walk to where Dean and I were.

"So! I already died once! What's one more time gonna matter!"

"Your not Kira." Dean said as he pulled Sam behind him.

"Ok then who am I smartass?"

"I don't know, but your not our sister." Dean raised the gun.

"So then kill me Dean! Go ahead and end this! Do you think I like this? Do you think I want this to be this way? So you have any idea how much this hurts?"

"I'm not going to kill you unless I have to. You need to control this Kira. You have to for your own good. If you don't than this will kill you." I could see the fear in Sam's eyes. He wasn't afraid for himself or for Dean. He was afraid for me.

"I can't Dean! It hurts so much! I can do this!"

"Yes you can. You did it before and you can do it now. Just relax and concentrait." I looked at him and he was just as scared as Sam was. I didn't like this. I didn't like my brother's being afraid of me. I had to end this and end it now. I closed my eyes and backed up.

"I can't do it Dean! I don't know how to stop." I said as I sank to the ground. Fire still surrounding me preventing my brother's from getting to close.

"Just relax Kira." I looked at him with tears in my eyes, begging him to help me, but I knew he couldn't. If I wanted this to end I had to do it myself. I thought back to all the good times my brother's and I had. When dad first brought me home, my first hunt alone with Dean, getting Sammy at Standford. All the good times. The prank wars, going to see Toby Keith. Slowly the fire began to fade. I knew that once it did the real pain would start. It finally went away completly and I sat there with my head in my hands. Dean lowered the gun and began to walk to me, Sam following close behind. Dean reached down to put his hand on my shoulder, but I started screaming at him.

"Don't touch me! Just don't."

"It's ok Kira. It's all over."

"It'll never be over. It hurts so much. I just want it to stop." I said through the tears.

"We can hel..." I cut Sam off.

"You can't help me Sammy. No one can. You tried and look what happened."

"We'll figure something out ok baby girl." I looked at Dean who was sitting eye level with me.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I looked over at Sam and he too was sitting on the ground. Smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" Dean asked leaning aginst the wall next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder as we waited for Sam to answer.

"It's over. The demon's dead." He said as he sat on the other side of me.

"You right. We just finished what dad started." Dean said placing his head on mine.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"I have an idea." I said. They both looked at me. (Oh threesome with the looking at each other thing. GO US!)

"Well, what is it?" Dean asked.

I stood up and wiped my butt off. "Let's go, but I get to drive." They both got up and followed me out of the mosaleum.

"If you burn my car I'm going to kill you." Dean said as he tossed me the keys.

"I won't don't worry. I think I got the hang of this." It didn't even hurt which was weird. Maybe I was ment to have this gift after all. After we do this, I'll go talk to Missouri about it. We all got in the car and I put on some of my Japanese music. Sam and Dean were both in the front and they looked over at me. "What? You remember the rule right?"

"Yea, driver's a bitch and shotgun get's to pick the music." Dean said as he went to take out my tape.

"I think not Dean and I believe I said you were a dick not a bitch." I shot back. He just smiled and looked out the window.

"So where are we going anyway?" Sam asked.

"You'll see." We drove to the cemetary where we buried our parents. "The least we could to is tell them that the demon is dead."

"Good thinking Kira." Dean said as we exited the car. We walked up to our parents graves and it was still weird to see mine. We told them that the demon was dead and that the little war was over. We knew they heard us and that they were proud of us. We stood there for quite some time untill Dean said we should go. I tossed him his keys, but he gave them to Sam.

"Here you drive." Sam looked at him and then at me. I shrugged and got into the back. We drove away from the cemetary to a unknown future.

**10 Years Later...**

Ok now I don't really feel like doing this the same way I did this story so I'll just do all the point's of views.

Sam's POV

It's been ten years since we killed the demon. It was really the demon this time and not it's spawn like last time. Since then I met a wonderful woman named Lisa and got married. We have two girls named Theresa, who is 6 and Megan who is 3. We still live in Kansas. No where near Lawerence though. We have a dog named Pippy and a cat name Skippy. (Oh bite me, the kids named them alright!) My life is good now. I'm happy the way things turned out and I wouldn't change a thing.

Dean's POV

Ten years have gone by and the demon is finally gone. It's been a little rough trying to live a somewhat normal life, but I manage. I never got married. It's just not for me. I still keep in contact with Sam and Kira. Wow normal life so isn't for me.

Kira's POV

To steal Sam's first line, it's been ten years since we killed the demon. I live a pretty boaring life now and it blows. I have been married for three years and have twin boy name Kevin and Kyle. They'll be 4 next month. Dean, Sam, and I still hang out alot and we still go one hunts. I leave the twins home with there daddy Damion. So yea we still hunt the oogy boogy's and it's alot of fun. Sam and I make fun of Dean alot for still going chick hunting at bars. He's a good sport about it. We're still as close as ever and even our families get along great. Dean loves both his nephews, but I think he favors the girls. He has such a soft heart doean't he? We decided a long time ago that we would never let our children hunt and we mean it. Well that's it. The life of a Winchester! Isn't it grand? SEE YA!

**THE END!**


End file.
